Another DBZ Highschool Fic
by peanutbuttergurl6
Summary: The title says it all. Bulma's new, vegeta and 18 are notorious gang members, krillin is spineless, Chichi yells, and Goku is still an idiot. Piccolo can only take so much of his students. T for Vegeta's language! Mostly B/V K/18 CC/G
1. First day

**AN: Yup, this is my first attempt at a dbz fanfic. Just seeing if i'm horrible at it or should continue with this monstrosity. This is an AU. Everyone is human except they still like to fight and stuff. This story might get a little crazy too so beware the craziness! I never have much to say in these little notes so on with the disclaimer.**

**disclaimer: I do not DB,Z, or GT. All rights goes to Akira Toriyama and probably other peope we don't care for :P**

Bulma walked the halls of her new high school. After the move to the city, she decided that home school was boring and normal school would be exciting. It was crowded and full of noisy hormone-driven teens like her. She held her roster out in her hands trying to find her first period class. Just when she was about to look up, she felt her body smash into what felt like a brick wall. 'Oh the nerve of some people' she thought annoyingly, 'does no one in this school know how to say excuse me?' As soon as she was about to scowl the person for their abrupt rudeness, she was beaten to it. "Hey girl, how about watching where the hell you're going!". Everyone in the hallway grew silent upon hearing Vegeta's loud raspy voice. Puberty showed no mercy towards him. Bulma got over the initial shock of embarrassment and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for trying to get to my class on time! And how dare you yell at me that way! Do you know who I am?"

Vegeta snorted in response, "no, but do you know who i am".

Students walking by sighed knowing how large Vegeta's ego was.

"I am the Prince leader of the saiyan gang!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She thought this guy had a couple screws loose.

"Saiyan?"

Vegeta's lackeys were grimacing behind him. The bald one in particular started to get really hyped up.

"Prince Vegeta, you hear that? The girl is pretending as if she's never heard of us! I say we give her the old 'introduction' routine".

"Quiet Nappa! I'll handle her"

Vegeta's voice was dangerously close to a harsh whisper. it sent chills up Bulma's spine, 'just what kind of school is this anyway?' she thought. 'Where the heck are the teachers!'

Vegeta stomped over to her and Bulma backed up into the lockers behind her. He wasn't any taller than her, but his tall hair and angry eyes made him intimidating. His cold stare made her feel small as trembled against the lockers. She gulped, and Vegeta smirked.

"I'm going to let you go on a warning. You must be the new girl. No one, ever comes across my path without thinking twice, got it?."

Bulma still had her pride and wouldn't be made a fool on the first day. She found courage to bawl her fists and return the deadly stare.

"Or else what huh?"

All the spectators gasped. They knew the girl was dead. Vegeta's vein on his forehead bulged.

"That's it, my patience has run out!"

"Let the girl go Vegeta!"

There was a clearing in the path, and who stood in the middle was none other than son Goku. Most people who were smart dashed out the hallway. Goku and Vegeta in the same room only meant one thing. Nappa elbowed Raditz,

"Hey Raditz it's your trader of a brother"

Raditz shook his head. He never understood anything his brother did. Vegeta stepped away from Bulma. She gaped at the two who looked as if they were having a staring contest. Vegeta chuckled lightly.

"Why if it isn't kakarott the clown. Finally done thinking about joining the gang?"

"Fat chance! You guys are nothing but jerks", Goku spat at them. Kakarott is his first name but he prefers being called by the middle one.

"And I told you, I go by Goku".

Vegeta leapt into a fighting stance.

"I call anyone whatever i want to call them, and do whatever I please to them. There isn't shit you can do to stop me"

Goku also got into a fighting stance.

"wanna bet?"

Students burst from around the corners and gathered around chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!". Before neither of them could get into abrasive action, a tall green namekian man plowed through the crowds. He stood in the middle of Goku and Vegeta, holding both of them back. He glared at students surrounding them.

"Go back to minding your own damn business!"

Just as fast as they formed, the hallways were empty. Bulma still stood against the lockers, looking at man with disbelief thinking, ' what just happened?'. Piccolo kept the two boys in a death grip and motioned for Bulma to follow him. She kept at her own pace behind him until they were led into the main office.

-+-+ the office+-+-

Bulma sat in a chair in the office. Piccolo sent her a nasty glare, "Wait here". He turned to Vegeta and Goku.

"You two, come with me"

They all went into another room with the door closed. Soon afterwards there were screaming and yelling coming from inside. Bulma's leg was now shaking uncontrollably. Who knew what that man was doing to them? All she knew was that she was next. "Hey Marron, cause another argument between some guys? I could've swore you were wearing a skirt today". Bulma turned her head at the new voice. She didn't notice this scar faced man take a seat next to her. Yamcha jumped out of his seat.

"Whoa! You're not Marron"

Bulma raised an eyebrow thinking 'who's Marron?'.

"No, my name is Bulma. My father is the , CEO of capsule corp."

Yamcha's jaw nearly dropped. This girl was like a celebrity. And luckily he's probably the first guy to talk to her. 'Befriending her would mean lots of fame and money!' Yamcha thought reverted back to his charmful self and sat down smoothly next to her.

"That's cool. The names' Yamcha. I'm sure you'll find a liking to this school. Only the prettiest of girls make the cut, and I can clearly see how you got in."

Bulma blushed. She knew this guy was flirting, so she quickly brushed off the compliment.

"I'm not just pretty, but I am also what you may consider a genius". Bulma admitted the guy wasn't half bad either. She batted her eyes.

"You're pretty handsome yourself"

For some odd reason Yamcha felt a knot in his throat and he couldn't speak. Something about this girl made him feel nervous. 'But that's ridiculous' he thought. 'I've talked to plenty of girls...but none were as cute as her!'. Yamcha suddenly inched over one seat away from Bulma. She was surprised he moved away and took it as an insult.

"What the hell? Does my breath stink or something?"

Yamcha laughed nervously.

"What? Oh no! It's just, well, um"

"Spit it out! I don't play these types of games!"

"Games? Who's playing games?"

Bulma growled.

"Were you hitting on me or what!"

Honestly, Yamcha wasn't flirting with her. He was just making idle conversation. It wasn't his fault girls found him irresistible. Bulma had him backed into a corner. Yamcha had become her prey. As if kami was on his side, Vegeta and Goku stepped out and Piccolo cleared his throat. Bulma turned around and noticed Vegeta glaring at her. He walked pass muttering something about her being a stupid girl. Goku walked out as well waving a hand.

"See ya later mr.P! And don't worry, I learned my lesson".

Piccolo stared at Yamcha questionably. He was still on the ground in the corner.

"What'd you do?"

"I-I was texting in class and...Refused to give up my phone".

Piccolo's vein popped out and he held his fist up.

"Go back to class! I don't want to waste my time on pesks such as yourself!"

Yamcha scrambled to his feet.

"Yes sir!"

His glare turned to Bulma.

"And you!"

She prepared herself in case he started yelling at her.

"Just what were you thinking, coming to a public school like this one"

Bulma was a little shocked. His soft tone wasn't at all what she was expecting. It wasn't all loud and scary.

"I wanted to go to a normal school"

Piccolo just sighed and looked at her seriously.

"I understand. But I'll warn you. Here at this school, there's gangs, none stop fights, delinquents, bullies, con artists, perverts and crazy teachers. Not to mention the war between this school and the other high school uptown. This school is anything but normal".

Bulma was a little skeptical at first but she kept her ground and gave a confident smile.

"Good. This'll be one big adventure for me. I'm ready for whatever comes my way. I'll take on this whole school if I have to!"

Piccolo admired the girl's spirit.

"You got spunk kid. Better hope that'll keep you alive".

-+-+ English Class+-+-

Bulma sat at the back table with Goku, Chichi and krillin. Goku welcomed her to the group with a cheesy smile and held out his hand.

"Hi!, I'm Goku. You're the new girl aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm Bulma. Weren't you one back in the hallway, getting ready to fight?"

Chichi snapped her pencil in half she held tightly in her hand.

"Goku! You promised you weren't going to go around picking fights with those saiyan thugs or anyone else! I bet you got another Saturday detention!"

The raven haired girl went into hysterics, causing chatter in the class to die down and all eyes on the raging vixen.

"We were supposed to spend a romantic evening together that day! I've been waiting all week and even brought a new outfit for the occasion!"

The English teacher, master Roshi, didn't even bother to settle Chichi down. He was so into his magazines and covering massive nosebleeds.

Krillin sighed and shook his head,

"She's like a firecracker"

Goku waved his hands up in defense.

"No, no! Mr. Piccolo gave us a warning, since he stopped us in time".

Chichi calmed down and people went back to their conversations.

"Good. You almost had me worried there".

Bulma hadn't even witness the full might of Chichi's rage. Chichi looked over at Bulma and a light blush formed over her cheeks.

"Oh, how rude of me. Your names' Bulma right?"

Bulma nodded slowly.

"Well I'm chichi. Shorty over there is krillin"

Krillin sulked.

"I'm not the shortest one in this school ya'know".

Bulma smiled politely.

"Hi. Uh, you guys don't mind me asking, what's up with these saiyans?"

Chichi crossed her arms and huffed.

"You're obviously from an entirely different city. The saiyans are a gang of brute hot-headed thugs. All they do is fight and eat".

Goku nodded his head in agreement.

"The saiyans go way back, even my dad was one. My brother Raditz joined and they're trying to make me be a part of it."

There was a loud rumbling sound, and Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"But she's right about the eating thing, I'm starving!"

The whole class heard his voice and mentally sweat dropped. Krillin patted his best friend's back.

"When aren't you hungry?"

Goku scratched the side of his face.

"Hmm,i guess when I'm asleep. Though I do have dreams of the food trying to eat me".

The bell rang signaling class was over. Goku ran out the class excited about lunch. Chichi walked side by with Bulma.

"Bulma, can I see your schedule?"

"Sure"

Bulma unfolded the piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Chichi. Chichi gasped and gave her a nudge.

"Our schedules are almost identical! The only difference is when I get gym you've got art."

Krillin strolled out of class next to them and Chichi leaned on his head.

"Hear that cue ball? Looks like you'll have every single class with Bulma."

Krillin lifted Chichi's elbow from his head.

"Enough with the bald jokes, I chose to keep it clean and waxed. And I don't mind at all having all classes with ya Bulma."

'Besides' he thought, 'at least I won't be alone in math class with _that girl'_. Before they could make their way to the cafeteria, a girl with the same colored eyes and hair as Bulma jumped in their way. Bulma's eyes bulged out of her head. 'Am I going insane, or is that another me?'. The girl flung herself onto Krillin and squealed.

"Oh Krillin, it's been like so long since I saw you after our break up!".

Krillin broke free of the hug and stared at her incredulously.

"I just saw you yesterday!"

Marron placed her finger to her lip as if thinking.

"Oh yeah...but I still missed you!"

Krillin dodged another hug by hiding himself behind Bulma. Marron's eyes leveled with Bulma's. They both stood staring at each other. Marron broke the silence by giggling.

"Oh my gawd! It's like we're twins!"

Chichi kept switching views between the two look a likes.

"I'll say. It's like someone placed a mirror between you guys."

Marron flipped her hair back and placed her manicured hands on her hips.

"Except, I'm more hotter and filling ya'know. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch up."

Bulma growled and knew for sure she didn't like whoever this bimbo was. Krillin decided to prevent the soon to be catfight and grabbed Bulma's shoulder.

"We should go to lunch now, before Goku or the saiyans eat everything...again".

-+-+ Cafeteria+-+-

Bulma, Chichi and krillin made it to the lunch room. The entire cafe was full packed and full of mixed conversations. Bulma noticed one table stacked full of food and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Goku was in the center of it all, stuffing his face. Chichi laughed and waved him off.

"That's Goku for ya"

Bulma's face turned disgusted.

"Where does it all go? He looks perfectly fit".

Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

"Nobody knows, and I don't think I wanna know".

Chichi suddenly grabbed Bulma's shirt and forced her to the ground.

"Bulma, duck!"

A football flew over their heads and landed in some fat guy's pizza. Yajirobe growled and stood on top of the table.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing your crap, I was gunna eat that!".

A container of milk was thrown at his face and he fell on the floor yelling. Chichi sighed and Bulma stood up.

"Just as I said before, no manners".

Chichi nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right. I think instead of fooling around they should be using this time to study".

Krillin saw the hoagie line with the least amount of people.

"Come on guys, I can't wait any longer".

Chichi raised her nose in the air.

"No thanks. I think I'll have some of that salad".

Krillin turned to Bulma and laughed,

"Just you and me then".

Krillin and Bulma stood in line. Bulma decided to ask Krillin a question about the school.

"So, the saiyans are the only gangs around here?"

Krillin shook his head.

"Nope. There's also the-"

He was cut off from a new voice entering the cafeteria.

"Out of our way weaklings"

The androids stood at the entrance in a group. Android 18 removed her sunglasses and took her hands out of the pockets of her leather black jacket. She smirked at those who backed up away from her. 17 also smirked.

"So sis, what fits your appetite for today?"

18 crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. She spotted Krillin and Bulma in line.

"A hoagie sounds good".

17 looked up to 16.

"How about you big guy, feeling up to some burgers?"

The tall giant's face didn't show any emotion.

"I am a vegetarian"

17 snickered.

"Of course. How could I forget? Well, see ya at the table 18".

Krillin's body tensed up. 'Oh man, oh man, oh man' his thoughts were scattering. 'She's coming towards me! Why Kami! WHY!' 18 stood in back of krillin. She loved toying with him for some reason. Most likely out of sheer enjoyment.

"Step aside bald man, I want mine first".

Krillin scurried out of the way. 18 now stood in the back of Bulma who hadn't budged. 18 lifted an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Bulma's temper just like Chichi's could spike up to insane levels.

"Excuse me blondey, but this is a free country. I don't have to go anywhere."

18 was even more amused. She answered back coolly,

"Is that so?"

Krillin tried pulling Bulma back and whispered to her,

"That's 18! She's a part of that other gang the Androids. You don't wanna test their nerves".

Bulma held her place.

"You heard me".

Suddenly Bulma felt herself being lifted up in the air. 17 noticed the screaming girl being held by his sister.

"Look 16, 18's putting a show on for us".

Bulma was squirming around, trying to figure a way out of this situation. Krillin started to panic.

"Ah! 18's really mad!"

Bulma became enraged

"Put me down!"

Krillin gulped,

"Hey 18, why don't you put Bulma down and forget about the whole thing? This is her first day here."

18 smiled, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Oh, so you want her down huh?".

17 began laughing. He knew where this was going. 18 used her strength to easily toss Bulma's body across the lunch room. The entire time Bulma was airborne, she screamed her lungs out. Chichi's face paled when she saw Bulma fly over their table. She snatched a chicken leg from Goku's hand. He looked at his empty hand and then at Chichi.

"What'd you do that for Chi?"

She pointed towards the still flying Bulma. Goku made no attempt to go after her.

"I didn't know Bulma could fly".

Chichi mentally face palmed.

"No you idiot! Catch her!"

Bulma landed in a pair of muscular arms. She looked up into none other than the scowling face of Vegeta. She shuddered remembering their last encounter. Nappa tapped his shoulder.

"Isn't that the feisty blue haired girl from earlier?"

Vegeta dropped Bulma landed unceremoniously on the floor. Once her thoughts were together she glared up at Vegeta.

"You big jerk! That is not how you handle a lady".

Completely ignoring her, Vegeta searched around the cafe for anyone suspicious.

"Alright, who threw the girl?"

He wasn't asking anyone, it was more a demand. Bulma stood up and as she was about to lay out a good verbal beating, Chichi kept her restrained back. Bulma tried breaking free. 'Damn she's strong' she thought.

"Chichi, why'd you stop me?"

"We need to get out of here, well you do".

"Why? I didn't even get to eat lunch yet".

18 stood at the other side of the lunchroom. She dusted her hands off and placed them on her hips.

"Looking for me Saiyan?"

Vegeta growled and both Nappa and Raditz stepped beside him.

"So it was you, Android".

18 snapped her fingers, immediately 17 and 16 stood beside her.

"What of it? You're not going to actually do anything".

Bulma glanced at Chichi.

"He's not going to do anything, right?"

Chichi's face was serious.

"Mostly everyone here knows martial arts. There's only one way this is going to be settled".

Vegeta grabbed a small person walking by. Chiaotzu, who was startled, started screaming for Tien. Tien jumped out of his seat. Vegeta had already thrown him at androids stepped aside and watched as chiaotzu crashed over the counter and into the kitchen. Hercule ran through the middle of the lunch room waving his hands in the air.

"Lunch Fight! Everybody run for your lives".

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Lunch fight? He means food fight right?"

Goku shook his head as he stood up from his pile of food.

"Nope, just fight".

Bulma gulped. Everybody was just throwing punches at whoever they were near. Vegeta ran up to 18 attempting to punch her though she caught his fist. Raditz tried to help but was quickly stopped by 17.

"I don't think so hedgehog, just you and me".

Raditz growled and began swinging punches at 17 and actually landed one. He smashed into a wall. Bulma realized Chichi wasn't by her side anymore.

"Chichi!"

"Over here!"

Chichi kicked Majin Buu in his stomach. All his candy and sweets spilled on the floor. He looked up at Chichi angrily.

"You make Buu spill candy on floor! Buu knock you to floor".

She kept kicking and punching him but he only blew out more steam from his head. The entire cafeteria was covered in smoke. Bulma crept on the floor under a table. Chichi felt someone grab her shoulder and on instinct raised her fist their face.

"Ow! Man Chi, you sure pack a punch"

Chichi gasped,

"Goku! I'm sorry, I can't see anything. Majin Buu is pretty pissed at me".

Nappa grabbed the table Bulma was hiding under and lifted it over his head.

"Okay big man; let's see how strong you are".

He tossed it at 16, who punched right through it. Bulma was out in the open. Someone had accidentally tripped over her. The smoke wasn't at the bottom of the floor and she saw Yamcha groaning.

"Hey you!"

He looked up at her and shrieked. 'Of all the luck' he thought. He hurriedly jumped up and ran away. Bulma crawled along the floor, avoiding the falling bodies and stomping feet. Vegeta had just landed a clean punch across 18's jaw. She flew back into the arms of krillin. He gasped when he saw her and decided to get out of there before her brother saw them. Vegeta stood in the middle soaking in the victory.

"Ha! Take that you blonde bitch!"

17 ran up behind him and locked both hands into a fist that were smashed down on Vegeta's head. He fell to his knees.17 picked him up from his shirt.

"Where the hell is my sister you ass!"

Vegeta chuckled

"Probably in the junkyard where she belongs"

17 raised his fist.

"That's it!"

Vegeta got sent rolling on the floor next to a certain blue haired beauty. She squealed when she saw Vegeta roll limply next to her. Vegeta covered his ears and growled,

"Will you shut the hell up, before my ears bleed?"

"Why you no good son of a bi-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Silence filled the smoke free lunch room once Piccolo entered looking majorly pissed. Food painted the walls, chairs and tables were broke, students laid on the ground groaning over in pain. Vegeta sat up and glared at the android krillin held in his hands.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

Bulma groaned. 'Maybe I bit off more than I could chew after all'.

* * *

><p><strong>So? is it worth making a chapter 2? Should i abandon it and push that delete button? Only reviewing will be the answer.<strong>


	2. Trouble

**AN: So i got a review and that means i shall continue. Just to clarify, they're all 17 in the 11th grade. And don't get freaked out if you see a character who shouldn't be there yet. This is an AU afterall.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and other things about not bringing up lawsuits.**

Yes, Piccolo was more than pissed. He wanted to personally kill every student there but the good side of him stopped it from happening. So instead of blowing his top, he took a deep breath and remained calm.

"Well? Are any of you going to answer my question or do I have to force it out of you?"

Hercule ran through everyone and tugged down on Piccolo's shirt.

"It was awful sir! The blonde one went crazy and then the flamed haired guy went even crazier! Next thing you know,"

He pointed towards Chichi and Bulma.

"The blue hair girl is flying through the air like some sort of witch, and the harpy-"

Chichi was fuming.

"Harpy!"

Hercule gulped and hid behind Piccolo.

"She made Majin Buu upset and that's what made everyone start hitting each other".

Piccolo glared at those who were left standing.

"Is this true?"

Hercule got down on his knees and started weeping.

"I swear it! I swear all of it!"

Kids in the lunch room were growling and sent death glares to Hercule. His face paled and lost all its color.

"I think I have to go to the bathroom"

Vegeta stood up and made an attempt to run after Hercule.

"Why that no good rat!"

17 crossed his arms and shook his head at Vegeta.

"You saiyans and your nasty tempers. It's a wonder how you're even still standing after the hit you took on."

Vegeta raised his fist at 17 with clenched teeth.

"I'll show you a real hit!"

"SHUT UP!"

Once again, order was restored by Piccolo.

"I want all those who are still on the ground and dazed out to get taken to the infirmary."

Krillin held tightly to 18, who was still knocked out in his arms. He ran out to the nurse before she came to her senses and decides to split him in two.

"The rest of you are going to clean up this mess. This lunch period cannot obviously be trusted so i will be keeping surveillance from now on."

Groans filled the entire room. Piccolo turned to where the loudest groan came from.

"You've done this to yourself Briefs."

Bulma lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"That wasn't me groaning! That's my stomach, I haven't eaten yet!"

"Fine then, get your lunch. But I want you, Chichi, Vegeta, and 17 to come with me. I'm going to want a 1 page reflection on what you did and how it could have been prevented."

Piccolo smirked when he gotten the reaction from them he was expecting. They were sulking and mumbling about blowing up the school. Bulma was also surprised.

"You're...you're kidding right?"

'It's an easy assignment,' she thought. 'But for kami's sake, why today?'

Goku carefully placed his hand on Chichi's trembling shoulder.

"You don't have to worry Chichi. This is considered getting off easy."

Chichi wasn't afraid of any kind of punishment. Her body shook from rage.

"I...just...wanna know...HOW I GOT INTO THIS MESS!"

Goku took several steps away from her.

"Calm down Chi. It's all good."

"No it isn't! This is all that entire pink blob's fault. If only he was watching where he was going, then maybe it wouldn't have happened!"

"Maybe you should've looked where you were going"

Poor, poor Goku was all there was left to say. Chichi grabbed his body, swung him around 5 times, until she let him go crashing into a table full of food. Yajirobe gasped.

"Why can't you people let a person eat in peace?"

Chichi dusted her hands and sighed.

"I feel better".

Piccolo pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Just come with me."

* * *

><p>-+-+ Nurse+-+-<p>

The nurse's room was packed. There were students in there that weren't even in the lunch fight and just got beat up. Krillin walked past all the injured people and winced at some. 'I'm just glad I wasn't in it this time' he thankfully thought. He laid 18 down on the bed cot careful not wake her. Once he was done, he looked her over and studied her face.

"She's really cute when she's unconscious like this".

"Who're you talking to krillin?"

A new voice startled Krillin and he jumped up to the other side of the bed. He sighed when he saw who is was, but he was still kinda nervous.

"What do you want Marron? How did you even know I was here?"

She batted her eyes at him as she stepped closer.

"Oh you know, a couple guys told me what happened."

She somehow had gotten close enough to him and had her arms wrapped around his head. Krillin struggled to break free.

"Marron I already told you!"

He broke free and ran to the other side of the bed.

"We broke up! No more of, what you just did!"

She simply giggled and winked at him.

"Oh I can't help it though, you're just so adorable".

She started to waltz over to the other side with open arms again.

"Now don't be shy. We can still be friends".

Krillin rushed away from her back to the other side.

"Friends don't act as weird as you do". He backed away from her as she continued to try and hug him.

"Aw, krillin. You don't have to be so mean".

She pouted and made fake sobs. Krillin rolled his eyes while slowly still backing away.

"Marron you and I both know that, hey is that Yamcha looking for you?"

Marron quickly perked up and turned her head in all directions, searching for the scar faced jock.

"Where I don't see him? Are you sure krillin?"

Krillin used the distraction to run away and hid behind Tien and a couple others. He watched Marron stroll by, looking disappointed and betrayed at the same time. She stomped her foot and folded her arms.

"Krillin that wasn't very nice. When I see you, you are going to be in for it".

She skipped out, waving to a few people here and there. Krillin wiped sweat from his head and sighed in relief. Tien cleared his throat and eyed him suspiciously.

"Can I help you with something?"

Krillin pulled the infamous Son laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh nope, just looking around ya' know. Um...bald people unite and what not... er, I'll be going now".

Tien raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Either you're crazy or weird, and that is one weird guy".

Krillin was about to leave when something stopped him. He didn't know what but he felt like he was forgetting something. 'Maybe I should check that girl before I go. Just to make sure she's okay' He thought. 'Yeah, one quick peek and I'm outta here. Hopefully forever'. He turned around and walked back to the where 18 was lying. She was sitting up rubbing her head trying to ease the throbbing head ache. A little green kid stood next to her, and he looked a little scared. His little hands slowly lifted up towards her and she batted them away.

"I told you I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own."

She seemed just as arrogant as the saiyans. Krillin stood a few feet away from her, trembling.

"You were out for a minute. Who knows what could be wrong".

18 seemed surprised that the short man was still there. She knew she heard him earlier but wasn't up to facing him at the time.

"Who asked you?"

"Well I-"

"And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to-"

"What sick game are you playing here?"

"Uhm, no game at-"

"I wish you spit it out already!"

"I'm trying to! You keep jumping to different conclusions".

Dende found the time to introduce himself.

"H-hello. I'm Dende. I'm supposed to heal this girl but she won't let me".

Krillin smiled at the little green kid.

"Aren't you just adorable? Mind if I call you mini D?"

Dende looked a little irritated.

"No."

"Alright Mini D! Get it? It's like mini me from that movie".

"I just wanna do my job".

"That's a big job for such a small critter such as yourself. Aren't you a big boy?"

"I'm 26"

"haha, you're so...wait what?"

Dende rolled his little namekian eyes.

"I just look young. I'm really 26"

There was a nice long awkward silence. 18 sat up and stretched her arms.

"It was fun and all but I gotta go find a certain saiyan, and kick that certain saiyan's ass".

Krillin spread his arms out stopping her.

"But you haven't been treated yet".

She made an attempt to stand up.

"Out of my way baldy. My health should be no concern for you."

As soon as her feet touched the floor, her headache returned and she fell over in pain. Krillin caught her in time. It was hard for him to get her back on the bed, being that she was taller than him. Krillin shook his head.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea".

18 rolled on her side facing him.

"Why?" She asked.

Krillin gulped feeling nervous again. But strangely he was more concerned about her.

"Why what?"

Her face still held no emotion.

"Why did you come back? Why everything?"

While they were talking Dende found the time to hover his hands over her while they glowed. Once he finished he quietly moved on to the next person. A saner person. Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just who I am. I see someone hurt, I wanna help them. I came back because I was worried. And that's all so...no more questions".

18 sat up and went further into investigation.

"Why not just hand me over to my brother, or another android?"

"To be honest, your brother scares the piss outta me".

18 smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? And I don't?"

"Well, as pretty as you are, it's hard to stay scared". Krillin immediately covered his hands over his mouth. 'How could I have said that to her!' his thoughts screamed at him. He looked back up to her, to see how she reacted. She was staring at the floor, and a light blush spread across her face. Krillin's eyes widened even more. 'Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is she actually blushing!' He almost made a run for the nearest exit or even window when her gaze returned to him as she narrowed her eyes.

"You've got some nerve. Doing all this for me knowing you've got that slut of a girlfriend".

Krillin finally caught breath and he stared at the ground.

"Marron and I broke up earlier this week".

When he looked back up he found 18 standing right beside him.

"In that case".

She bent down and quickly pecked his lips.

"Thanks"

She stood back up carrying a smirk and walked past him. Krillin stood frozen to the floor. He couldn't even comprehend what just happened in the past 10 minutes besides that 18 kissed him. A hot girl kissed him. A hot girl who is a part of the androids. A hot girl is a part of the androids and had 17 as a brother.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>-+-+ Detention Room+-+-<p>

Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta and 17 sat in the detention room. They were each in different corners of the room. Bulma held her head down on the desk still trying to figure out how she got there. Chichi sat at her desk carving her nails into the wood, trying her best to suppress her anger. 17 sat in the back, balancing his chair on two legs with his earphones plugged in and blasting music. Vegeta just sat arms folded with scowl on his face as usual. He glared at the back of Bulma's head thinking of when she landed in arms and how it was all her fault. Bulma felt eyes on her and turned around.

"Do you have an eye problem or something buddy?"

Vegeta not used to this much disrespect in one day was already close to snapping her neck.

"You insufferable wench! I'll-"

"There will be no talking in this detention room!"

Everyone looked up to see Emperor Pilaf enter the room. They should have looked down, because the short man couldn't be seen by Bulma.

"Who said that?"

Pilaf's body shook from anger.

"I'm down here you halfwit!"

Bulma looked down and almost laughed at his size. He was much shorter than Krillin, and uglier. Then, anger spiked once she realized he just called her dumb. She stood up from her seat.

"You do not call the Bulma Briefs a halfwit! I bet you couldn't even compete on the show Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader! Because you certainly do pass for one".

The others chuckled at the comment except for 17 who had his music up too loud. Pilaf's face turned red and he exploded with anger.

"There will be silence! You trouble makers will show respect to me".

Pilaf tried to climb onto the high stool. He struggled and failed. Again Bulma found herself trying to cover up her chuckles. Chichi beat her to it and let loose howls of laughter. She banged her fist on the desk and held her stomach.

"I'm sorry! I just cannot take you seriously!"

Soon Bulma joined her. Pilaf's face was now red from embarrassment. Even Vegeta sat in the back with his lips forming an almost smile. Pilaf started to jump around waving his fist.

"You think that's funny huh? Mai! Shu! Get in here!"

Both of his lackeys came in and bowed to him. He gave them a toothy grin.

"Great. Now, teach these hooligans who they're dealing with".

Mai pulled out her hand gun.

"With pleasure sir".

She pointed the gun to the students in the room.

"Alright, all of this nonsense will stop".

Bulma squealed when she saw the weapon pointed to her face. She raised her arms in the air.

"Just what kind of school is this? You people are nuts if you brought a gun in here!"

Chichi placed her hands on her hips.

"Shame on you, picking on the new girl".

Mai pointed the gun to Chichi.

"You've got some nerve".

The gun aimed at Chichi and she pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight between her eyes. Chichi flew back into the wall. Bulma yelled and ran behind Vegeta's seat.

"These guys are murderers!"

She grabbed Vegeta's shirt and shook him.

"Do something will you!"

Vegeta, annoyed, grabbed Bulma's wrist.

"Shut up girl! Those are BB guns. The loud one isn't dead yet".

Bulma broke free of his grip.

"BB guns?" she questioned.

Vegeta growled,

"I'm not going to repeat myself!"

They watched as Chichi got up from the ground. There was a small red mark on her forehead. Her deadly glared focused on Pilaf. He panicked and hid behind his crew.

"Don't just stand there, shoot her again!"

Both Shu and Mai were shooting a whole barrage of pellets at Chichi. She dodged every single one. Pilaf felt himself being picked up.

"Now wait a minute, I'm the staff and you're the student! I am your ruler! You must listen to me!"

Chichi threw him out the glass window. Bulma gasped.

"Aren't we on the 3rd floor?"

Vegeta remained seated, not even caring what he just saw.

"He'll survive"

"Really?"

"Who knows"

Shu was scared pants less and dove out the window as well.

"I'm coming for you sire!"

Mai gulped and pulled out an even bigger gun.

"I'm not giving up yet!"

Chichi picked up her desk, and flung it over to Mai who rolled out of the way and onto the floor. Her gun slid over to Bulma's feet.

"Bulma hand me the gun!" Chichi yelled.

Bulma picked the gun up. She looked around confusedly.

"Now what?"

Mai managed to grab Bulma's foot.

"Hand it over brat!"

Bulma screamed.

"What do I do, what do I do?"

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Chichi told her. Bulma closed her eyes and held onto the trigger. Bullets went flying everywhere and she lost control. Chichi ducked under an available desk. A bullet shot through Vegeta's tall hair. He got pissed and stood up, slamming his fist into the desk.

"That's it; I'm going to kill her!"

The door opened and Goku stuck his head in.

"Hey guys, how's it- Holy crap !"

He ran back out away from the oncoming pellets. Bulma didn't know if she could stop. At that moment, the ammo ran out and Piccolo stepped in. Bulma held a gun, there was a huge hole in the glass window, Vegeta stood behind Bulma almost ready to choke her, Chichi was under the desk, Mai was also on the floor, Shu and Pilaf were nowhere in sight and 17 sat in the back chilling. No words could describe how close Piccolo was to expelling all of them. He calmly stated,

"I am going to leave out. When I come back, things better be back in order, and this scene here will just be a forgotten nightmare".

He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, who looked at Mai, who looked at Chichi, who looked back up to Vegeta. He sighed.

"Two words. Bull...shit."

Piccolo came back inside and pointed his finger to everyone.

"Saturday detention! For 3 weeks straight!"

They all groaned and Bulma fell to her knees weeping.

"I wanna go home!"

17 unplugged the earphones from his ears and looked around.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>-+-+ Science Room +-+-<p>

Bulma's day calmed down a little for the rest

of her classes. She was now at her last class, Science. 'I go through this class and finally I get to go home. Thank kami it's a Friday!' she happily thought. Bulma entered the class humming that Rebecca Black song. Soon afterwards, she was hit in the face with a paper ball. Happy mood gone, she was pissed.

"Alright, who threw the ball!"

Vegeta took his fingers out of his ears.

"Are you trying to make my ears bleed from that damn song?"

That's when she noticed almost everyone she encountered today was here in this class. Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Her look alike, Yamcha, Vegeta, 18, 17, 16, Majin Buu, Hercule, Tien, Chiaotzu, another Goku, a pig...

"Wait a minute, two Goku's?"

Turles rolled his eyes, although he was used to this.

"The name's Turles, don't get me confused with that idiot Kakarot".

Bulma stomped past His table and sat next to Chichi.

"Well exscuuuuuse me!"

Bulma smiled at her new friend she got to know today.

"Hey Chichi. How's it going?"

Chichi sighed.

"I feel pretty lousy. My dad is gonna flip when he hears about that Saturday".

Goku poked Chichi on the side snickering.

"And you told me not get one. Now look at you".

Chichi pulled out a heavy textbook and bashed it on Goku's head. He rubbed the new lump.

"Krillin can we switch seats?"

"No way man! I've got enough girl problems already".

"Really? Like what?"

Krillin shushed him and looked around.

"After school okay?"

Korin came into the class and stood at the front.

"Alright everyone, settle down will ya. Class has started".

The class actually got quiet, except for the music coming from 17's IPod.

"17 I'm gonna have to take your phone if you don't put it away".

17 lowered his volume and looked at the white cat.

"I don't have a phone"

"Yes you do. I can see it out in front of you".

17 didn't make any move to hide it either.

"Listen old man, if I say I don't have a phone, then I don't have one"

"But I can clearly see it! Now put it away or give it up".

17 smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"No. Clearly you're confused. I. Don't. Have. one".

He was starting to get on korin's nerves.

"It's right there! I'm looking directly at it!"

17 chuckled.

"I can't even tell if your eyes are open, so how can you see anything?"

Korin grabbed his brown staff and smashed it over 17's head. 17 jumped up from his seat and held his head.

"Ow! What the hell!"

Korin was back to his old wise, peaceful self.

"Now are you going to give me your phone?"

17 held up his middle finger.

"Have this! And it's not a phone, it's an IPod!"

He stormed out of the class.

"Go ahead, suspend me or whatever. I could use a vacation".

Korin shook his head.

"Kids these days. Sorry for the interruption class. Let's move on to the lesson".

He pointed to the board, which showed a picture of an Atom.

"Now who can tell me what the center is?"

Bulma was the first and only person to raise their hand.

"How about you then. You're new right? What's your name?"

"I'm Bulma Briefs" she stated proudly.

"Can you give me an answer then Bulma?"

"Yup. I believe that's the nucleus".

Korin was shocked, someone had willingly answered a question and got it right!

"That's correct! That is just absolutely correct!"

Vegeta coughed a bit into his hand

"*cough cough* Nerd! *cough cough*"

Some people in class were snickering. Bulma's glare was deadly.

"Jealous over my intelligence, are we know?"

Vegeta's expression turned poisonous as well.

"There's no one to stop me from ripping that pretty mouth of yours right off".

"You're full of it!"

"Am I?"

Goku stood up.

"Vegeta that's enough! I'm tired of you picking on her? What, do you have a crush on her?"

"Stay out of it Kakarot! And don't be ridiculous you clown!"

Krillin tugged onto Goku's pants.

"Yeah Goku, stay out of it".

"No Krillin. Nobody likes a bully".

Vegeta stood up as well.

"Baldy is right. Learn your place".

18 watched from her table with an amused look. She decided to throw in her own little comment.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to baldy. I wanna see some action".

Vegeta sneered at 18.

"Haven't you learned your lesson android? Or did the hit you received effect your memory too".

18 growled at him.

"Oh yeah!"

16 turned his gaze from the birds at the window to 18, who's skin was literally smoking from rage.

"18, you should settle down".

She did calm down.

"You're right. No need to get worked up over a monkey".

She waved her hand at him dismissively. Vegeta was getting too angry.

"Are you backing down from a challenge?"

18 didn't even look at him.

"It was hardly a challenge".

Vegeta's vein could be seen on his forehead.

"Why you"

Goku stood in his way.

"Just sit down Vegeta. Can't you see Korin was in the middle of a lesson"?

Korin sat at his desk. So use to the bickering he just sat on the sidelines until everyone knocked each other out unconscious. Vegeta shoved Goku.

"Stay out of my way you buffoon! You're next on my list".

A paper ball smacked Vegeta then Goku on the side of their head. They turned around and saw Chichi holding more balls of paper.

"You two are putting my future education on the line! You will not ruin my chances of getting into the perfect college!"

Goku held his hands up in defense.

"I was trying to stop him!"

Vegeta walked over to where he sat and pulled out a notebook. He ripped out numerous pieces of paper and balled them up.

"If that's how the screaming harpy wants to play, then we shall see who wins".

Goku quickly ran behind their table and took out his book. Bulma noticed everyone else do the same.

"What's going on? Is there going to be another fight?"

Krillin shook his head and turned their table over on the floor as a shield.

"Nope it's not a fight. This is an all-out battle."

Bulma still didn't understand what was happening as others turned their desks around as well.

"I still don't know, what the heck is going on!"

Chichi sighed and handed her paper balls.

"You cover my back, I cover yours. And keep your head down. This might get messy". Suddenly the entire class had paper balls being thrown left to right. Bulma understood and went along with it. She grabbed a few and passed them to Goku. Hercule cowered behind Majin Buu. Anything that hit him, just bounced off. Marron was on the ground crawling around. She got pelted with flying objects.

"Whatever happened to stop the violence, increase the peace? You people are too mean".

She made it over to Krillin's group, and held onto his arm. He was surprised she was there.

"Marron? What are you doing?"

"Hiding. Yamcha wasn't protecting me good enough".

She snuggled into his chest.

"So I came over here".

Krillin's face collided with dozens of paper balls.

"And you think I'm doing any better?"

They mostly came from 18. She didn't know why she was getting upset, but she hated that bimbo holding onto Krillin like that. Bulma felt a hard object hit the side of her head. She picked up a red marker.

"This isn't paper! Who's cheating?"

She heard Vegeta behind his table laughing his ass off.

"That jerk! I'll show him!"

Bulma picked up a stapler and tossed it over, followed by a loud bang and Vegeta yelling every curse word known to man. He couldn't believe that girl managed to get even with him. He noticed Turles as next to him, laughing at him. He sneered and picked up a textbook.

"Every man for himself"

Turles stopped laughing.

"Wait what?"

His face got smacked with the textbook. Vegeta went on a rampage and smacked a couple others with the book, including poor Chiaotzu. Tien had gotten angry. It was the second time the saiyan hurt his friend.

"You'll pay for that Vegeta!"

Tien had gotten some soda and placed Mentos inside and quickly closed the cap. He threw the soda on the ground in front of Vegeta. It quickly burst opened like a bomb. Vegeta got covered from head to toe in Pepsi. He screamed and looked around for culprit.

"Show yourself!"

Bulma crawled around the floor once Chichi and Goku had abandoned her. She was actually having fun. It was like being in a war reenactment. A huge 600 paged textbook slammed in front of her. All previous thoughts of fun left her mind when books were in place of paper balls.

"Of all the friggen schools I chose, it had to be this one!"

She bumped heads with someone and saw Yamcha. He just remembered she was in the same class as him and backed up.

"Yamcha! That's who you are!"

He was crawling away from Bulma while dodging various objects being tossed around, like that chair that just smashed into the wall.

"Come back here Yamcha! I wanna know what your problem with me is".

She grabbed his feet and dragged him towards her. Then she forced his hands to the ground so he couldn't escape.

"You've been avoiding me all day! Is it me? Am I that ugly to you? Am I giving off some kind of strange odor?"

Yamcha was so scared, all color drenched from his face.

"No it's just that I..."

"I'm waiting! In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a war!"

"Okay fine! I think you're really cute and um.."

Bulma was blushing.

"You wanna take me out on a date! That's it isn't it?"

Yamcha nodded his head really fast. Bulma pulled out her phone.

"Quick give me your number"

Vegeta noticed the little exchange going on and wasn't too pleased. Being the arrogant prick that he was, he ran over and kicked the phone from Bulma's hands. She watched as it flew and smashed into the wall. Yamcha wet it pants...literally, and had to get to a bathroom. He got up and ran out of the classroom. Vegeta laughed at her dismayed face.

"Can't call your daddy for help now, can you?"

Never before had Bulma been so pissed. She could feel the blood under her skin boil. She stood up and her facial features were darkened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Bulma. Red flames surrounded her body like the kaio-ken.

"You...asshole"

Vegeta gulped. He could feel the air intensify in the room.

"You broke my new phone! That cost me 5,000 zeni! It was the last of its kind!"

Bulma grabbed the nail gun from Korin's desk. Goku ran up to Bulma and grabbed her arm.

"Not let's not go overboard here. Nobody's food was harmed. We don't want this to turn into a crime scene. So how about you slowly put, the nail gun, down"

Bulma raised the nail gun up and shot at Goku. It just barely grazed his shoulder. He stepped back next to Chichi.

"I plan on not dying today".

Bulma raised the weapon to Vegeta.

"That incredibly handsome guy was gonna take me out on a date! Now look at me, he probably thinks I'm crazy!".

Krillin was still trying to shake Marron off of him.

"Seriously, why is there a nail gun in the science room? Why should there be one in this school!"

Vegeta folded his arms the way he always does.

"Aw. Are you mad?"

Bulma shot nails at Vegeta and anyone else who got in the way.

"No! What could have possibly gave you that idea!"

Those who were smart decided to leave the class room. That just left Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi and krillin who finally got rid of Marron. Bulma had Vegeta cornered and took aim.

"Any last words saiyan?"

Vegeta smirked.

"Take your best shot".

As soon as she was about to pull the trigger, the bell rang. Vegeta got up and ran towards the exit. Bulma was fuming.

"You coward! Come back here".

Vegeta stopped before leaving out the door.

"By the way...you're all out of ammo"

With that he took off. Bulma pulled the trigger and nothing came out.

"Oh" was all she said. Goku and the others walked up to her. Chichi snatched the nail gun from her.

"So...how are you feeling?"

Bulma rubbed her head.

"Completely exhausted".

"That's too bad because the worst part isn't even over".

Bulma couldn't believe how it could get any worse.

"Oh yeah, what is it then?"

Their attention was drawn to a loud explosion out the window, followed by police sirens. They all watched as students from another high school were fighting the ones from theirs. Goku sighed.

"That other high school is ran by the Cold family. They're nothing but trouble. There are times where they'll come to our school and attack".

Chichi cracked her knuckles.

"I dare one of those barbarians to touch me. They're gonna be in for a rude awakening".

Bulma slumped against the wall to the floor. Everything that happened today seemed like Preschool compared the crap she witnessed from the window.

"Just what I need, more fights".

Krillin shook his head.

"Nope. This isn't a fight. This is war".

"No, you're wrong too" add Goku.

"This is Sparta!"

Everyone fell over, anime style. Goku felt himself getting hit in the head with a textbook from Chichi.

"Now isn't the time Goku! Bulma can't protect herself out there!"

He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry. It was just too tempting".

* * *

><p><strong>There, i finished chapter 2. I feel proud :') I wanna know what people think!<strong>


	3. More trouble after school

**I mind as well finish this story off, since I haven't updated since...September...**

**But that doesn't matter because here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer : I do not own DB/Z/GT. All the glorious credit goes to Akira Toriyama... that damn genious**

* * *

><p>Bulma's first day of school was finally over...or so she thought. Even more chaos was headed their way. Chichi, Goku and Krillin just explained to Bulma about the afterschool beatings. Bulma sighed.<p>

"Let me get this straight,"

The gang was walking down the hallway towards the exit located in the back of the school.

"A bunch of students from King Cold's school comes all the way from across town, just so that they can pick fights with kids from this school!"

Chichi answered Bulma nodding her head.

"They don't attack every day. Usually just on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays"

Bulma glared at Chichi.

"That doesn't make me feel any better".

Chichi laughed at her and hooked her arm in between Goku's.

"As long as we have someone as strong as Goku by our side, we should be safe. He's a pro in martial arts".

Krillin lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, what about me? I know plenty of martial arts".

Chichi sent him a solid hard glare.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Krillin crossed his arms, mimicking Vegeta's pose.

"I'm pretty good at it, if I don't say so myself"

He tried looking tough, but that quickly ended by him tripping and falling face flat onto the floor. His feet and hands were twitching.

"Ow, my pride".

After helping Krillin up, they had finally reached the back door exit. Goku slowly poked his head out of the crack of the door. Bulma tried to look out the door too.

"See anyone Goku?"

He brought his head back in and placed a finger to his lips.

"Quiet guys. I didn't see anyone out there, but we shouldn't make too much noise".

He opened the door, and motioned for them to follow him. Chichi held his arm while Krillin and Bulma were nervously looking around. Now they were in the school's parking lot. A loud crash could be heard, and Bulma flung her arms around Krillin's bald head.

"Ah! They're coming for us!"

Goku covered a hand over her mouth.

"You're gunna blow our cover Bulma".

Chichi tugged on Goku's orange shirt.

"Someone's coming, hurry and hide in those bushes!"

They all jumped into a bunch of bushes that were near a large tree. Krillin peeked out of the bushes and nearly pissed himself.

"Ah crap. Uh, guys...you might wanna check out who's here".

They all took a glance at whoever Krillin was spazing about, and everyone except Bulma gasped. Goku shook his head.

"Not the Ginyu 're outnumbered".

Bulma didn't think these guys were all that great.

"And...You can't take them on?"

Again, Goku shook his head.

"We can't do that. I'd have to worry about Chichi and you getting attacked while we're fighting one".

Krillin agreed with him.

"Last time, the red haired big stupid dumb one managed to beat me up and throw me in a dumpster".

Quickly, Goku thought of a plan.

"I know an escape route we can take. We sneak across the walls, run out the school gate, and take a shortcut through the junkyard. That'll take us straight to the bus stop we need to get at".

Krillin didn't approve of the plan and shook his head.

"There's a reason why people don't go through that junkyard. It's haunted remember?"

Chichi grabbed onto Krillin's ear and yanked hard on it.

"Stop being so paranoid. Nobody goes through there because of some stupid old urban legend. It's perfect".

Bulma gulped a little.

"Haunted? Like ghosts and stuff? Don't you watch paranormal activity? That crap is creepy"

Goku looked through the bushes again.

"They're just standing around playing...rock paper scissors. On a count of 5 we all start sneaking across the wall, got it?"

The others nodded.

"1..."

He slowly counted.

"2..."

Bulma felt something fall from her pocket and looked down at the ground.

"3..."

It was 100$ that fell out and was scattered on the ground.

"4..."

She panicked and reached down in an attempt to stuff it back down in her pocket. Only more fell out and she cursed herself for not bringing a purse.

"5!"

Bulma safely tucked the money into her pocket when she heard the bushes rustle. Chichi, Goku and Krillin had fled out without her. Bulma gasped.

"Oh no"

She stood up from the bushes and frantically looked around for them.

"Hey guys! You totally abandoned me!"

The only thing going through her mind was when they told her she was only safe when Goku was around. He was nowhere in sight. She was screwed.

"I should get out of these bushes,"

She told herself.

"Before someone finds me here".

"Too late for that"

A new voice grabbed her attention. Bulma's face was frozen as she slowly turned around. There they stood smiling evilly at her; The Ginyu Force. Guldo pointed at her.

"Check it out guys, a new victim"

Recoome smiled at her. Not a nice smile either. It was the goofy, stupid, retarded kind with a missing tooth.

"And she looks pretty too".

Bulma was nervous, and thought of using her looks to get her out of the situation.

"Pretty enough to let me go?"

Jeice laughed at her efforts of escaping.

"Nice try, but even ones as pretty as yourself cannot escape the Ginyu Force!"

Captain Ginyu held a stern face and raised a fist into the air.

"Our introduction gentlemen!"

All at once, each member began to dance around and strike poses. Bulma was giving them the WTF look. Then they started to move into a formation and shout their names.

"I'm Recoome!"

"I am Burter!"

"I'm Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"And I am Captain Ginyu!"

They all stood for a while in the same position. Bulma had to keep herself from laughing. She didn't care how strong these guys were. What they just did was so incredibly lame, she couldn't think of any torture other than doing that routine.

"Um listen fellas, that was nice and all but I gotta get home as fast as I can before the real King Cold bullies find me".

Burted was smirking.

"You can't get home faster than me though. I've won all the track races in the country cause i'm the fastest there is".

Recoome's brain was actually functioning and he was angry once he realized what Bulma said.

"Hey girlie! Whaddya mean the _real_ bullies! We are them! Now start cowering in fear".

Bulma didn't feel the least threatened.

"Excuse you? I have a name you know but it's none your business for knowing. Now good day to you sirs".

She stuck her nose into the air and actually started to walk away. The Ginyu force were dumbfounded by her attitude. Captain Ginyu snapped out of it and stood in Bulma's way.

"Not so fast! No one makes a mockery of us and walks away from it without bleeding".

Bulma wrinkled her nose and covered it with her hands.

"Ugth, you stink too. Get out of my way before I die from that disgusting smell".

The others sniffed the air and looked at Ginyu with disbelief. Guldo snickered.

"I thought the smell was Recoome breaking wind again".

Burter laughed.

"Me too. Who knew it was the captain".

Captain Ginyu was embarrassed. His entire face was colored Red. Bulma couldn't believe she was the one causing it.

"If you don't mind, I'll be going now".

Captain Ginyu was awe struck. He ignored his team making smart remarks and watched Bulma walk away. In his mind, time froze and it was only him and Bulma. A smile was spreading across his face.

"My god...I think I know who that is! Judging by how she humiliated me and the way she walks, She's the one!"

The others had no idea what their Captain was talking about. Jeice tapped his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yes! I'm more than okay".

Ginyu crept up behind Bulma and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with irritation.

"What the heck do you think you're doing bud!"

He kept smiling at her, though it was only creeping Bulma out.

"Marron! The cheerleader I've always adored".

Bulma was confused at first but then it hit her. He thought she was Marron.

"Whoa there, I am not Marron".

"Yes you are. You've got the Blue hair, blue eyes and even the attitude. But it's fiercer this time".

Bulma was getting angry and tried breaking free of his hold.

"I'm telling you, I'm not Marron! Now let me go!"

Recoome started to encourage their leader.

"We should bring her back with us!"

"Yes!"

Buter added.

"Make her your woman!"

Bulma was getting nervous again. These creeps were going to kidnap her and possibly force a relationship on her or worse!

"Let me go! If you don't I'll scream and, and, I won't go down easy".

The others were laughing at her threats. Ginyu only tightened his grip.

"You will be mine, and no one can save you!"

Meanwhile unbeknownst to everyone, Yamcha and Marron sat up in the large tree that was near the bushes. They watched horrified as everything unfolded before their very eyes. Marron shook Yamcha and whispered to him,

"Are you sure we shouldn't do something?"

Yamcha looked almost as scared as her. He couldn't take on the Ginyu Force all by himself. But neither could Bulma.

"Like I have a choice".

Before he could jump down and start something, a new voice beat him to it.

"Release the girl so you can suffer a beating you won't ever forget".

Vegeta stood with a cocky grin, with Nappa, Turles, and Raditz behind them. They were all wearing the same smirks and cracking their fingers. Captain Ginyu cursed the saiyans under his breath and release Bulma.

"The saiyans are still around huh?"

Vegeta wore a face expression that looked like he was ready to kill.

"I'm challenging your entire wimpy ass crew".

The Ginyu Force members all felt insulted, and it resulted in getting them hyped up and fuming with anger.

"We accept the challenge"

Ginyu stated after calling his team over.

"But first, we must decide who fights who first in the fairest of ways".

They were all gathered in a circle.

"Rock, paper, scissors! 1,2,3 shoot! 1,2,3 shoot!"

Everyone who wasn't in the Ginyu force sweat dropped. Yamcha and Marron jumped out of the tree scaring Bulma.

"Aah! It's you?"

Yamcha grabbed Bulma and Marron and started leading them away. Bulma tried to pull out of his hold.

"I wanna see the fight! Who's gunna win?"

Yamcha thought Bulma was crazy.

"Trust me, you don't wanna be around for that".

Marron could barely run in her heels.

"Which route are we taking?"

Bulma came to a halt at the junkyard.

"This is the shortcut Goku, Chichi and Krillin took".

"Krillin's in there?"

Marron asked her with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah".

"Let's go Yamcha. Who cares if it's haunted"?

Yamcha gulped, and was unable to hide how scared of the place he really was.

"I don't know. Who knows what's in there. And it's also trespassing so...hey where's Bulma?"

Marron pointed inside.

"She went it".

"Oh man. Hey Bulma wait up!"

* * *

><p>-+-+ Meanwhile with Goku and the others+-+-<p>

Chichi had her arm wrapped tightly around Goku's. She was beginning to think coming inside was a bad idea, as was Krillin. He kept jumping at every sound he heard.

"I think I saw something move".

Chichi was getting upset now. He was making her more spooked out than she should have been.

"Krillin, I swear if you say one more thing I'll rip your balls out with my bare hands and shove them right up your ass!"

Goku didn't think his girlfriend could be so violent.

"Relax Chi. we just have to figure out where Bulma is. Did she even come out of the bushes with us?"

Krillin scratched his head.

"I'm not sure. I could have sworn she was right behind me".

Chichi was starting to feel bad for leaving her knowing those Ginyu Freaks were wandering around.

"Maybe we should head back and check...just in case".

Krillin seemed perked up.

"Yes! Let's get the heck out of this place! God forbid I crap myself again".

They started walking in the direction they came from. A silver object fell from one of the junk cars and clattered to the ground. Krillin yelled and jumped onto Goku's back.

"Hey krillin, you're kinda pulling on my hair".

"No way man, I'm not getting down. It's just like the legend. First you hear the sounds of a clatter, then the sound of a ghost screeching and finally...they eat your soul!"

Chichi scoffed.

"What a bunch of nonsense. Everyone knows ghosts don't eat your soul...They steal them and take over your body".

"Chichi, you're not helping"

Goku was a little spooked out too but there still wasn't a loud screech so he didn't believe it.

"We should get a hold of ourselves and find Bulma so I can get home and eat dinner. Then desert...and then a midnight snack...and then an early breakfast".

* * *

><p>Back with Bulma, Yamcha and Marron, they were walking along in the junkyard constantly looking behind their shoulders and every shadow. Marron was being carried by Yamcha because she kept complaining about her new shoes hurting her feet. Bulma couldn't believe that Ginyu guy compared her to Marron. It was an insult in her book. The girl was a major pain! She was talking the entire time.<p>

"So Yamcha, do you have a crush on Bulma or something?"

Bulma sighed before opening her eyes once she remembered she and Yamcha were supposed to go on a date on Saturday. Yamcha sighed.

"Marron, how did you even hear about that? It was between me and her".

"I just so happen to overhear I guess".

Bulma cleared her throat.

"Yamcha ARE we still on? Cause Vegeta crushed my phone and the moment was ruined and I got a little crazy".

Yamcha was starting to sweat again.

"Crazy? You? Not at all, I still would like to take you out Saturday. 8-'O'-clock at Joe's grilled Burgers".

Bulma was suddenly next to him and gave a flirty wink.

"It's so on".

Yamcha got flustered and dropped Marron to the ground who screamed the entire way down.

"AAAAAAH! Way to treat a girl"

Yamcha helped her up.

"Whoops, sorry".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed again but louder this time. Yamcha thought she saw something and was looking around.

"What, what? Did you see something?"

Marron was trying to get rid of a huge black oil stain on her light blue jean skirt.

"This was a new designer's special! It took all of my saved allowance to afford".

"Don't worry"

Yamcha reassured her.

"We'll soon have access to loads of money".

Bulma didn't understand why they both had on knowing smirks, and an evil glint in thier eyes. Back with Goku and the rest, Krillin was still spewing talk about the legend.

"I'm telling you, if it wasn't a ghost then it had to been someone following us".

Chichi had to keep denying Krillin's reasons, mostly so she wouldn't freak out too.

"And I'm telling you it's a myth. There hasn't been any loud screeching".

As if on cue, a loud yell could be heard throughout the whole junkyard. Krillin and Goku both yelled like girls. Chichi was frozen in fear, and tried to calm herself.

"Relax Chichi, just relax. It was probably just the wind. There's no way that came from a ghost".

They all heard the scream again; only it was louder and longer. Krillin grabbed onto Goku's shirt.

"I don't care if you're with me or not, but screw Bulma I'm getting out of here!"

Krillin took off at top speeds that would make Burter think twice about himself the fastest. Goku tossed Chichi on his back.

"Krillin is heading towards the way we came in. Hang on Chichi; I'm getting us out of here before the ghosts steal our food!"

"No our soul, he's gunna steal our soul".

"Oh...well that's not really scary"

"Just come on Goku!"

Back with Bulma, she could hear faint screaming coming closer and closer.

"You guys hear that? Sounds like screaming"

Yamcha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. You're just trying to make the legend seem real. Not gunna work babe".

Marron was shaking and pointed ahead.

"Then what's that!"

There was something moving incredibly fast towards them, and before they could dodge, Krillin collided right into them. They were all laying on the ground moaning. Marron was at the bottom of the doggy pile.

"Ah! More dirt!"

Bulma pushed Krillin off of her.

"Hey, it's you"

Krillin snapped out of his crazed state and smiled.

"Bulma! Man am I glad it's you. I thought the ghosts were chasing me once I heard that loud yell".

Everyone stood up dusting themselves off. Marron pouted at all the stains on her clothes.

"That was my shriek of pure terror. The end of my current wardrobe!"

They all rolled their eyes at her. Marron noticed Krillin and gave him a hug.

"Oh Krillin! I'm so happy to see you again! It's been too long!"

Krillin could barely breathe.

"It's only been like an hour".

"But still you could've been dead from those ghosts".

Goku and Chichi met up with them. Chichi sighed and smacked her forehead.

"I know all this ghost crap wasn't true. Can we go home now?"

Goku looked up into the sky.

"The sun is starting to set, and judging by the position it's in and the sound of my stomach, it is time we leave".

Bulma also looked up at the sky.

"I wonder how it went for those saiyans."

Krillin raised an eyebrow at her.

"The saiyans? What'd they do?"

"Those Ginyu Jerks found me when you guys left but Vegeta came in like a boss and challenged them to a fight".

Yamcha snorted in disgust.

"They're probably killing each other right now. Both of them are dead. Vegeta deserves whatever he gets".

Bulma got mad for some reason.

"At least he got that whole thug thing going on for him. You're just a scar faced coward who hides in trees. Just so you know I hate dating cowards".

No one was expecting that outburst. Bulma started to walk and everyone followed. Yamcha stayed in the back of the group kicking rocks.

"Me and my big mouth".

* * *

><p>They all made it out of the junkyard and were jumping for joy on the street corner, earning many stares. Yamcha and Marron waved goodbye to rest of them.<p>

"We live this way. So I guess we'll be going".

Bulma stopped Yamcha.

"Wait. Don't forget about our date".

"But I thought you said...It was off?"

"Are you on meth? I never said that. See ya there!"

Goku scratched the back of his head, wanting to ask Bulma something.

"So, what bus are you catching? I mean where do you live?"

Bulma's smiled turned cocky and placed her hands on her hips.

"I live at Capsule Corporation of course! It's right in the middle of downtown. Large building can't miss it".

Chichi stood next to Bulma.

"Oh that's great. My father is the Ox king and also lives downtown. We're all catching the same bus!"

Krillin pointed to his wrist as if a watch were there.

"Guys, we should get going before we run into more weirdoes".

They were walking down along the sidewalk and cut through an alley way. There were rats, cats and garbage everywhere. Then out of nowhere, two guys appeared in front of them, and another was in back of them. Goku and Krillin had gotten serious. These guys didn't look like much but they weren't friendly.

"Who are you creeps and what do you want?"

Chichi demanded from them. Even she felt like she could take them on. They all smirked and stood in poses. Bulma smacked her hand to her face and groaned.

"Oh no. Not this dancing prancing poses stuff again".

The skinny guy dropped his boom box to the ground.

"Our names are Don Para"

Then big muscle one placed his boom box on the ground.

"I am Bon Para"

The short one sat his on the ground too.

"And I am Son Para".

They each struck a pose with their fists in the air.

"Together we are the Para Para brothers!"

Soon after Chichi, Krillin and Bulma were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off. Goku still stood up and he applauded them.

"That was great! I thought for sure you were trying to mug us".

Bon Para smiled darkly.

"Oh but we are and we will".

Bulma and the others managed to stand up while wiping tears from their eyes.

"You losers look even fruitier than the Ginyu fags. You're outnumbered too...well I don't really count in the fighting department but still, I bet you can't beat us".

Satisfied with that being said, Bulma closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Don and Bon Para started to make beat boxing noises while Son Para was laughing along. Goku and the rest of them were now raising eyebrows. Bulma whispered to Chichi,

"What the heck do they think this is? So you think you can beat box?"

Chichi listened closely to the sounds they made and was bobbing her head up and down.

"I know this song! It's been out for a while but I still find it annoying".

Bulma also listened.

"I know that song too! It's always on the radio".

Goku looked at his friends confused.

"Never heard of it".

Krillin stared at Goku like he was insane.

"Seriously? You haven't heard of Party rock anthem?"

Goku looked like he was in deep thought.

"Maybe...but I'm not sure at the moment".

The Para Para brothers turned on their boom boxes and disco lights seemed to flash out of nowhere. Party rock blasted from the radio speakers. The Para Para brothers were lined up and started to dance. Son Para clapped his hands.

"We gotta new funky beat for you kids. So dance with us!"

Chichi looked at them like they just asked her to defuse a bomb.

"Noway. I'm not dancing to this".

Her arm started to move on its own, then her feet.

"What in the, I'm not in control!"

Krillin's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Chichi are you okay?"

Soon he found himself dancing along with Chichi. Don Para fist pumped into the air.

"Party rockers, Woo, let's go!"

Goku stared at them and then at Bulma.

"Are you going to start dancing to?"

Bulma was still confused.

"Hell to the no".

But her feet started tapping and her arms were waving around everywhere. Goku also found himself dancing.

"This isn't right Chi! It's like my body has a mind of its own".

The song was getting louder and faster, as was their dancing. Bulma was getting tired.

"I don't wanna shuffle anymore, party rockers in the house tonight. Now I'm saying it!"

Bon Para danced around Goku singing in his ear.

"Everybody just have a good time! Come on, shuffle faster!"

Just as their arms and legs were feeling like Jell-O, the song stopped. Bulma sighed.

"Is it over?"

The Para Para brothers stood in a line and the music started back up.

"Every day I'm shuffling".

Then they were dancing at twice the speed it began with. Son Para stood next to Chichi while she was dancing and dug in her pockets. Chichi couldn't stop him either.

"They're going to rob us from right under our noses"

Son Para smirked.

"That's right. And there's nothing you can do but shake that!"

Bon Para stood next to Goku who was dancing uncontrollably while he stuck a hand in his pockets.

"You're broke! That's not good so I guess I'll just have to do this!"

He pulled a fist back and jammed it into Goku's face.

"Ow! I can't fight back either!"

Another fist was slammed into his face. Don Para kicked Krillin to the ground.

"This isn't fair!"

He stood up but he started to dance again. Son Para backhanded Chichi across the face.

"Ouch! You can't just beat on us like this! We party rock! I will forever hate this song!"

Bulma watched in horror as Don Para approached her and snatched all the money from her pockets.

"This chick is loaded!"

Once he found no more money he punched Bulma across the face. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground, but when she got up she continued dancing.

"I..I just wanna rest for 5 minutes! I can't take this"

She was only met with more punches and on the verge of passing out. Chichi also looked banged up. Goku and Krillin didn't feel as crappy as the girls, but they were tired of dancing. Bon Para was taunting them.

"What's the matter? You aren't having a good time?"

Before he could connect his fist into Goku's face, he was tossed aside from someone. Goku looked up and smiled.

"Vegeta! I don't know why you're here helping us, but I'm glad".

Vegeta sneered at him.

"We've gotta score to settle and your brother insisted we help".

Raditz and Nappa followed behind Vegeta. Goku couldn't believe it.

"Raditz? Helping me?"

Raditz was a little bothered from watching his Brother dance.

"Uh...Why are you dancing?"

Then Raditz found himself dancing. He looked at Vegeta for help but he too was dancing. Nappa laughed at Raditz but stopped once he started to dance. Veins bulged out of Vegeta's forehead.

"I do not want to this stupid ass dance! I'd rather kill myself, but I can't now can I, because I have no control over my movements what so ever!"

Bulma sighed and glared at Vegeta.

"I thought you were coming to save us but no, you just bitch and whine!"

Bon Para walked up to Vegeta and struck him across the face. Vegeta was angry.

"You hit like a bitch!"

Everyone was dancing and getting beaten up to the point of passing out. There was no

way any of them could get out of this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! They're being forced to dance to party rock anthem! (which i don't own) How're they getting out of this one?<strong>


	4. Just a normal Saturday, right?

**AN: Here's another chapter in this ridiculous mess I call a story. An actual plot will soon form besides the Z gang being in high school so don't worry. If you've been reading too many serious stories on fanfiction well then this is your break.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of its characters because if I did, GT would be so much different.**

* * *

><p>The Para brothers showed no mercy in their dance and kill technique. Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Krillin, Nappa, Raditz and even Vegeta couldn't stop dancing. Bulma was sweaty and tired.<p>

"That's it...I can't take it anymore, I'm going to die!"

Suddenly, a fast moving object was thrown from above and smashed the radio to pieces. The music was stopped and so was the dancing. Everyone sighed in relief, happy the torture was finally over. Chichi was looking around.

"Who's the one who saved us?"

The others had no idea either. Bon Para looked in every direction.

"Hey! Who's the nut-ball responsible for breaking our stuff?"

"That would be me!"

Turles jumped down from the fire escape we was on and landed next to Vegeta.

"Now that you bums don't have any hypnotizing music or whatever, there's no way you'll last 3 seconds with us".

Vegeta and the other two saiyans were behind him cracking their knuckles. Even Chichi looked ready to kill someone...then again she **IS** Chichi. Bon Para tried his best to look tough.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that, right boys?...Boys?"

He turned around and saw Son and Don Para running down the alley way screaming like little girls. Slowly he turned towards Turles and the others who were sending him menacing glares.

"Here take it!"

He started pulling the money he stole from them out of his pockets.

"Take all of it! I'm sorry, just take it!"

Bulma was picking up her money and came across a wallet. She opened it and saw someone's picture ID.

"Uh, this isn't ours. You've been stealing all these things from people!"

Bon Para was on his knees and begging for forgiveness.

"Does it matter? Money is money; I just hope that you accept my apology".

Bulma gave him the 'yeah right' look. This guy was far from off the hook.

"As if!"

Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder push her aside. It was none other than Vegeta who looked majorly pissed.

"If you don't mind, the guys and I here are going to see to it that this worthless trash gets taken care of".

She politely stepped aside.

"Do as you wish".

Goku didn't like the idea of beating the guy up and tried to stop them.

"Vegeta you don't have to gang up on him. After all he did say sorry".

Yet again, Raditz was disgusted by his brother. Even Chichi thought the guy deserved it so she tried to hurry and get them out of the place.

"Come on Goku".

She grabbed his arm and started to pull him away.

"We need to catch that bus. You know how long it takes for one to arrive".

Goku pulled away from Chichi furiously like she was a rare disease. Krillin had to stop himself from laughing.

"Hate to break it to you Chichi but that's not Goku".

Chichi stared at the face of the person's arm she was holding and she almost felt like slapping herself in the face. There stood Turles, whose red face couldn't get any redder.

"No one understands the pain of constantly being mistaken for an Idiot!"

Bulma sighed in understanding annoyance, thinking about Marron's idiocy.

"I feel your pain"

Chichi latched on to the real Goku who was laughing at her slip up. Goku felt the need to give Vegeta a farewell.

"So... I guess until we meet again Vegeta".

Vegeta barely looked at him.

"Let's hope not".

Before leaving, Bulma tapped Vegeta's shoulder to gain his attention again.

"Um, thanks for not being a total jerk and saving me from the Ginyu Force. And I guess for right now too... Later!"

Vegeta had to snap out of his daze. The feeling of someone thanking him was new. Bulma followed Chichi who was giving her a weird look. Vegeta grabbed Bon Para by his shirt collar and smirked. All Bon could do was gulp and pray he'd make it out alive. Goku, Chichi, Krillin and Bulma walked out of the dark alleyway so they'd catch their bus. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Marron were standing not too far away from where the dance assault took place. Son and Don Para stood in front of them as Marron held her hand out while she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well? Did you Para Para Bozo's get her money? I know she's got to be carrying like tons of cash".

Son Para was still trying to get the menacing glares of Vegeta out of his head.

"Um...no. She's loaded alright but then the Saiyans came".

Yamcha knew the Saiyans were bad news. The first name that came to his mind was,

"Vegeta. Spikey haired short guy right? And another buff looking guy with long hair and another who's bald?"

Don Para was practically shaking in fear.

"Yeah that's them! They were scary; we couldn't stand a chance once our music was destroyed".

Another face formed in Yamcha's mind when he thought of intimidation. That face was Bulma's.

"Bet they weren't scarier than...her".

Marron kept getting upset whenever he brought up her name.

"You're going on a date with her tomorrow anyways right? So get over it because we're only pretending to like them so we can get to her money".

She pulled out a pocket mirror and started to fix strands of loose hair on her head.

"Just how I'm pretending to like Krillin again. She hangs with him and if I hang with him we'll be loaded in no time".

She closed the mirror and placed it back her pocket as she waved off the Para brothers.

"You two can go, we're done now".

Yamcha gulped. He was 17 years old on the football team and STILL he was letting girls terrify him. He'd have to suck it up, and get Bulma to like him.

* * *

><p>-+- On the Bus -+-<p>

After a complete hour of waiting for the bus, all four high school students were sitting on the bus waiting for their stop to come up. Krillin Pulled Goku away from Chichi and they sat at the back of the bus. Krillin tried talking to him in a hushed tone.

"Goku... I have to tell you something".

Goku was squirming around like a girl who was about to be told some juicy gossip.

"Go ahead buddy, I'm all ears".

Krillin sighed and was staring out the window.

"I got kissed by a girl today".

Goku gasped and covered his mouth.

"So does that mean you have a girlfriend? Are you going to ask her out? Who is she? I bet it's Bulma right because she came here and - mfft!"

Krillin had to cover his loud over Goku's mouth because he had everyone on the bus looking back at them.

"Keep it down. we're kind of in public. Now this girl..."

"So _IS_ it Bulma? Oh wait, she's going on a date with Yamcha tomorrow unless, huh! She's a cheater!"

"Goku quit jumping to conclusions! People are staring again!"

Bus riders were staring at them and Goku responded back by waving at them.

"So anyways, do you know what it's like to have a really hot girl kiss you!"

Goku looked at the back of Chichi's head and nodded.

"Yeah, Chichi kisses me all the time".

"No I mean a REALLY HOT girl".

Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Chichi is really hot. Could you tell me who this girl is?"

Krillin motioned for Goku to bend down so he could whisper in his ear.

"It's 18".

Goku nearly fell out of his bus seat.

"Whoa! And she kissed you? Isn't she one of those androids?"

"Yes and that's the problem too! Her brother and that other big guy kill people just for looking at her wrong. I'm going to die Goku ... I've been crushing on her for a while and all but... It can never happen".

Goku patted Krillin's back.

"You shouldn't let 17 scare you. Just grab her while her brother is looking, look him straight into his eyes, and make out with her right there. Never take your eyes off of him while you do it".

Krillin had half a mind to smack Goku for that suggestion.

"Are you insane! Who does that?"

Krillin gave up on asking Goku for advice and remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

"I need more guy friends to talk to".

Chichi sat next to Bulma way up in the front of the bus. Chichi noticed Goku and Krillin returning back to their original seats that was next to her.

"Glad you boys are back. Bulma and I were talking and managed to hit it off quick".

Bulma agreed with her.

"Feels like I've known her for years".

A question suddenly came across Goku's mind.

"That reminds me,"

Goku said as he stretched an arm over Chichi to get closer to her.

"If you're ' daughter then why don't you have a car to bring you home?"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"My dad thought I'd do good going home by foot. He says it'll make become more accustomed to the city. But don't worry; I'm getting rides for now on".

Chichi sighed.

"I use to live in a huge home too with my parents until my mom passed away".

Goku scratched the side of his cheek, like he always does when confused.

"Your house IS huge Chichi. Way bigger than mine. You live in the decent part of town".

"But it's not bigger than the castle we lived in".

Krillin and Goku's stop came up in a short while. They waved good bye at the two girls and got off the bus. Chichi and Bulma got off at the same stop too, but they ended up walking off in opposite directions. Bulma was getting closer to the high gates that surrounded her house. She was getting excited thinking about being home with her over loving parents. All Happy thoughts jumped out of her mind when someone's hand wrapped over her mouth. Panic rushed into her mind and she bit down extra hard on whoever was trying to kill her...yet again.

"God damn that hurts! You really are a crazy woman".

Bulma realized her attacker was...

"Vegeta? IF THAT WAS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE THEN IT'S NOT FUNNY! Then you have a nerve to insult me".

Vegeta was holding onto the hand she bit him on and glared at her.

"There are worse people out here than me and you're the street alone without any kind of self-defense. Besides that big mouth of yours, you're like fresh meat".

Bulma saw his hand and noticed drops of blood fall to the ground.

"Wow...I...I... I can't believe how sharp my teeth are! I made you bleed?Puh-lease, I don't need anything but these babies".

She pointed to her teeth and folded her arms, sending Vegeta a nasty look.

"Can you tell me why did you follow me? You can't actually be concerned about my protection because A.) I just met you, B.) How did you get here so fast? There's no way you caught the bus, and C.) You're a jerk".

Vegeta smirk and pointed a finger at the equally massive house next to hers.

"I just so happen to live there. And I don't catch buses because the subway gets you here faster".

Bulma gasped. Vegeta laughed while walking away from her.

"Welcome to the neighborhood".

* * *

><p>-+- In Capsule Corp. -+-<p>

Bulma's face hit the pillow and she sighed. Finally relaxed and able to get some rest. There was a knock on her door, followed by her mother's voice calling her name from the other side.

"Bulma sweetie, are you feeling okay? Can I come through the door?"

Bulma's face didn't lift from the pillow, feeling too settled to move.

"Yeah mom, you can come in".

Bunny opened the door, and was carrying a tray of brownies and a glass of milk.

"I know you don't like sweets before bed but you could at least try one".

Bulma's hand lifted up and she pointed at her desk.

"Leave it there".

Bunny sat the tray down and placed a hand on Bulma's back.

"You're so tired out. I just wanna hear about your day at school".

Bulma's groan was muffled through the pillow.

"I already told you and dad at dinner mom, remember? It was completely outrageous!"

Bunny's hand was over her mouth, trying her best to quiet down her giggles.

"I mean the real stuff that happened. Like, did you meet any cute boys? Made a new best friend?"

Bulma turned over so she was on her back and lifted an eyebrow at her mom.

"You've been just dying to know huh?"

Bunny only started a fit of giggles again. Bulma sighed and sat up all the way, so she was sitting next to her mom.

"I did meet some pretty cool people. They're like a clique or whatever. The rest of the school is full of stupid jerks".

Bunny leaned in and was ushering for her to continue.

"Go ahead, talk about the guys. I heard high school boys are really something else these days".

Bulma was starting to get a little embarrassed.

"Mother, you sound like a teen! Dad probably can hear you. Anyways... a guy actually did ask me out. Well we were caught in the middle of a paper ball war while taking cover on the floor and things seemed a little rushed but it's still a date".

Bunny smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh I knew it! You found love! How cute!"

Bulma's hand was covering her face.

"please don't do that. But there's also another guy who is impossible to figure out! From the moment I met him, there was some kind of jerkiness radiating off of him. He's in a gang, a total badas...I mean jerk. Then the next minute this so called jerk saves my life and then again he's back to being a jerk. You know he's a jerk because this is the most I've ever used the word 'jerk' in my entire life! And as if God turned against me, the jerk lives right next door!"

Bunny wasn't expecting that but she remained smiling.

"Oh my, sounds like you really like this fella. Is he the one taking on a date?"

Bulma was officially done 'talking' to her mom.

"I'd rather have an arrow shot through my knee. A handsome guy named Yamcha is taking me. It's tomorrow and this guy seems legit".

"How wonderful!"

Bunny gave Bulma one of those warm motherly hugs; ones you'd be embarrassed to be seen receiving in public.

"Oh would you look at the time, I think I heard dad calling your name mom".

Bunny kept her eyes closed and continued to smile.

"Maybe you're right. I guess it's goodnight darling".

Bulma pulled her covers open while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah mom goodni-"

Her sentence was interrupted from a blinding white flash. Bulma noticed her mom took a picture of her and then another.

"MOM!"

"Sorry, I had to get a picture of your first date in this new town".

"It's not even the day of my date yet!"

"Well consider this a first day at new school picture".

Bulma growled and pushed her mom out of her room, then double locked the door. She dusted her hands and jumped on top of her queen sized bed, sinking her face back into the pillow.

* * *

><p>-+- Next day: Saturday at Joe's Grilled Burgers-+-<p>

It was eight O clock and Chichi and Goku had spent the entire day together. Almost the entire day; Chichi had gotten Straight Saturday detentions from Mr. Piccolo. They had just arrived at Joe's Grilled burgers. Goku couldn't help but drool at the aroma of all the grilled burgers, French fries and steaks.

"Why don't you find us a table while I take care of this".

Chichi had to point a stern finger at him.

"Just try not to screw up anything again. No one wants a repeat of the disaster you started last time".

Goku laughed but nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Don't worry Chichi. I wouldn't want to ruin our romantic day".

She smiled at him lovingly and went off to choose a two seated table. Goku's mouth drooled as he was mesmerized by the smell once again. An employee, who worked there, stood behind the counter and watched Goku with fascination.

"Wow...who knew anyone could keep that much saliva in their mouth".

The guy looked at a picture that was hung on their wall. It was a picture of Goku with the words **WARNING: BEWARE OF THIS GUY** written in bold letters. The guy started freaking out.

"You are that guy from before! The one who ate a ton of food and nearly set this entire place on fire!"

Goku firmly held his hands together, trying to beg the guy not to kick him out.

"I'm sorry about all that, but please just serve me today. My girlfriend will never let me hear the end of it if we can't eat here".

The guy wasn't listening at all and kept pointing to the Exit.

Bulma and Yamcha had just casually entered the restaurant. Bulma smiled when she saw Goku.

"Goku right? Hey! What're you doing here?"

It annoyed Yamcha that Goku just so happen to be here. Bulma grabbed Yamcha's hand and dragged him over to Goku. She noticed his distraught face, so there had to be something wrong.

"What's the matter? You don't look okay".

The behind the register shoved a poster in Bulma's face.

"This is the monster responsible for near destruction of this whole building! I can't afford to get fired so he has to go".

Yamcha shook his head in mock sympathy.

"That's too bad, guess you can't eat here".

Bulma snatched the poster and ripped it in half.

"I bet you don't who I am!"

There was another giant poster hung on the wall. A picture of the Briefs family and their company logo.

"That's right! The beautiful noblewoman in that picture is none other than I! I have money and power, so for let's say…"

She dug in her purse and pulled out a wad of money.

"This much should let my friend in".

The guy's mouth was hung open, and his eye pupils were in shapes of dollar signs...-or zeni signs...you know what I mean!- The guy greedily grabbed the money and placed it inside his pockets. After clearing his throat he smiled at Goku.

"With apologies good sir. You may be served here".

Yamcha had blinked the money signs from his eyes away too. Bulma was stacking money he'd never be able to make in a year. Goku was more than grateful and wanted to show her by offering a hug with his arms spread open.

"You're the best Bulma! I think you deserve a hug for that".

Like a ninja, Bulma ducked out of the way and stood a good 10 feet away from him.

"No I think I'm good. I'll meet you inside Yamcha".

Yamcha's mouth dropped open and he sped up to catch Bulma before she walked in.

"Wait, aren't you going to pay? I mean you have the money for it so..."

Bulma laughed and shook his shoulder.

"You're such a kidder. I am a lady thus you're the one who does the paying".

"Yeah but...but".

"Nonsense. Now be a good gentleman like Goku and pay the guy!"

"What about the cash you just gave him!"

"That was for Goku, not us!"

She turned around and stomped off to pick a seat. Yamcha sadly dug in his pockets while mumbling and fishing for money. Goku sat down in a chair across from Chichi. She folded her arms and gave him an impressive look.

"Wow Goku, you're back early. Usually it takes you 30 minutes of negotiating or getting us kicked out".

Goku grabbed a smaller menu from the table and flipped through the pictures of food.

"Thanks to Bulma, I was able to get in".

Chichi started to look around.

"Bulma's here with Yamcha right now?"

Goku turned around and realized they were sitting at the booth right behind them.

"Here they are. Hi Bulma!"

Bulma froze when she heard Goku's voice before slowly turning around. She had to force a smile on her face.

"Oh would you look at that. Your seat is right there...right behind us...so very close".

Chichi had gasped when she saw how Bulma looked.

"I hardly recognized you with your hair all curled, and that stunningly bedazzled red dress. You look great!"

Bulma's ego jumped a great mile and she laughed at the compliment.

"You're one to talk! You look way different with your hair out".

Chichi gasped, an idea popping into her head.

"Since we're both here, why not double date!"

Yamcha groaned and prayed silently. Bulma stood up and motioned for her to scoot over.

"Awesome idea! This prevents awkwardness from happening! Yamcha, come on, and bring my purse".

Like a defeated warrior, he grabbed her purse and handed it to her. Then he took a seat next to Goku. Goku was smiling friendly at him.

"Hi Yamcha! You seem real quiet. I guess that's the reason we don't talk in school".

Yamcha had to roll his eyes.

"Sure, _that's _ the reason why".

After getting handed drinks, their waitress arrived at the table with her notebook, and she sounded very perky.

"What would you guys like?"

Bulma cleared her throat, about to order when she suddenly felt her throat go dry.

"Marron!"

Chichi glared at the young waitress.

"Marron?"

Yamcha was the only one who knew she worked there, the reason why he chose this place.

"A lot of people have to work. Money doesn't come served on a hot plate like SOME of us here".

Marron giggled.

"I think he means you Bulma".

Bulma was furious.

"What did you just say?"

Yamcha had to think over what he said and cursed himself.

"I mean...that's why you're so special".

Before Bulma could retaliate, Marron interrupted her.

"If you don't mind - but I think you do - You guys gotta really get this ordering thing on a roll. There are others waiting".

Goku raised his hand in the air.

"Me first! Me first!"

His order took up most of the paper, and Marron had to rip out another. Everyone except for Chichi looked at him weird. He just shrugged.

"That's what I love about this place. Just pay to get in and eat all you want!"

Chichi placed her order,

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with cheese fries".

Yamcha wanted the same as Chichi.

"I'll have what she's having".

Bulma made up her mind on getting,

"Get me a double bacon cheeseburger with French fries, chicken fingers and honey mustard dip".

Marron wrote it down and smiled at Bulma.

"Wow that's like, unhealthy. I would have gone for a salad or a veggie burger. Anything without greasy fat".

Bulma felt like throwing a glass of at the back of Marron's head.

"If only we could take the fat out of her head, and replace with an actual brain".

Yamcha decided to add a comment while sipping his root beer.

"I don't know Bulma. Marron is right about your eating style. It's totally unhealthy".

Bulma couldn't resist swinging her purse at his head.

"Don't defend her!"

Chichi tried calming her down by messaging her shoulders.

"Relax Bulma. You don't want to scare him off like you did with the whole nail gun incident".

Yamcha shuddered when he remembered it was only yesterday. Chichi stood up.

"I think you two should be sitting together. You'd look like a lovely couple".

She switched seats with Yamcha, who was dripping with sweat under Bulma's intense stare. A vibration was heard coming from Bulma's purse. Yamcha reached across the table to give to her.

"That must be your phone, I'll hand it to you".

Yet again, he couldn't believe she was able to replace her phone so fast. While handing the phone to her, it slipped out his sweaty palms and dropped into her soda. It became silent, and Bulma turned murderous.

"YOU CLUMSY ASSHOLE! THIS PHONE COSTED JUST AS MUCH AS MY OLD ONE!"

Yamcha pulled the phone out of the soda and wiped it off with a napkin.

"It still works see? No damage done"

But his elbow caused the soda to knock over and spill on Bulma's lap. She squealed and shot up from her seat. There was a huge brown stain on her new dress. Goku whistled.

"It looks like someone splashed sewer water on you".

Chichi had to smack the back of his head.

"You're not helping!"

Bulma's anger was boiling up and she couldn't hold it in. Before she could go on a rampage, Marron came back with their orders.

"Here ya go guys. Oh my goodness! Bulma, you stained your dress! Now you'll have to burn it".

Bulma growled and knocked Yamcha's order out of her hands.

"THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE A RATHER CRAPPY ASS DATE!"

Chichi had to disagree.

"Nope. The crappiest date ever was when Goku almost burnt this place down".

Bulma snatched her purse from the table.

"Excuse me while I try to save this 20,000 zeni dress!"

She stomped off towards the bathroom, leaving everyone to watch her walk away. Chichi frowned at Yamcha.

"I don't like you"

Chichi eyed Yamcha suspiciously. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Uh...problem?"

"Yeah. You're notorious for playing a lot of girls out and using them for your own selfish needs".

Chichi didn't want Bulma to be around for what she was going to say. So it was time to take advantage of her absence. Goku was busy eating to pay any mind to what Chichi was saying.

"I know your type; the girl version of what Marron is. Most likely you're just trying to get laid. Bulma seems like a nice person and I want you to know, I'll be watching you like pedo bear does children".

She stuck two fingers to her eyes and pointed them at his. Yamcha felt numb but nodded his head anyways. Meanwhile, Bulma tried her best at scrubbing the stain out but it was still obviously there. She gave up and sighed in defeat.

"I'll try to make the best out of it. Who knows,"

She kept trying to reassure herself.

"Yamcha could put some of his charms to work and sweep me off my feet".

She left the bathroom, almost skipping but quickly stopped dead in her tracks.

"And so the clouds opened up and God said, 'I hate You Bulma Breifs'. Why them? why!"

Vegeta, Nappa and Turles were coming in, all talking loudly and knocking people's food off of tables. Marron came walking by Bulma carrying a tray of a food. Bulma hid behind her like a shield.

"Sssh! Just keep doing whatever you were doing and quickly move past the saiyans".

Marron's brain was processing slow and couldn't take the hint that Bulma didn't want any attention.

"Oh hey Bulma! What are you doing hiding behind me?"

Too late, Vegeta spotted Bulma and was already working his way over to her. Bulma had to pull herself together and try to ignore them, but they somehow managed to block the path to her table.

'Mind as well get it over with' Bulma thought.

"Fancy meeting you guys here. Didn't know they'd let your kind in here".

Vegeta hadn't planned on doing anything to her but then she just had to open her mouth.

"You got something against Saiyans? We were the ones who saved your damsel in distressed ass yesterday".

Bulma had to think of something clever.

"I don't have anything against saiyans. I got something against guys who think they can bully people because of their strength".

Nappa laughed at her and tipped someone's table over.

"You mean like that?"

Bulma watched as all the employers did nothing except cower in fear.

"Why isn't anyone stopping them?"

Vegeta laughed.

"They know who I am. Stopping us is useless and often results in my father swinging by for a 'visit'".

Bulma didn't know what to say, she just wanted to go to her seat.

"That's great and all but I really just want to continue on with my date".

Vegeta suddenly had a flashback of Bulma with a nail gun trying to kill him for a phone and something about a date.

"You don't mean with that scar faced idiot?"

Bulma was back to getting ready to explode.

"Yes I'm on a date with that idiot!"

Marron was still standing there completely unnoticed by them.

"All of this name calling isn't nice".

Bulma stuck a finger at Marron's face.

"You shut up! I'm talking to this barbaric troll!"

Nappa and Turles were snickering in the background. Vegeta's hair did resemble a troll doll. Bulma stood proudly with a smirk on her face, loving how her words did some damage to his pride. Vegeta had to control himself from sending a bawled fist in her face, even though he knows he'd never hit a female...but she doesn't.

"I have half a mind to wipe that smirk clean off your face, no matter how pretty you look. You'll be limping out when I'm done with you".

Bulma's smirk fell and she was staring him unbelievably.

"You...wouldn't".

Vegeta was wearing his poker face.

"Oh I would".

He began to crack bones in his wrist and knuckles.

"That's how you keep the bitches in check".

Nappa couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. It's obvious to all of them except for Bulma that he was bluffing.

"You gotta be joking".

Bulma searched around for some kind of help and spotted the table Yamcha was sitting at.

"Yamcha! Come help me!"

Yamcha heard Bulma's voice and then he saw the Saiyans surrounding her. He gulped and hid under the table.

"I can't go against them! They'll gang up on me and beat me into the ground".

Chichi couldn't believe he just hid away like that.

"Look at you. Even Krillin would have done something even though he knows he doesn't stand a chance because he's just as spineless and useless as you!"

- Meanwhile inside Krillin's house-

Krillin was home watching TV when suddenly he sneezed twice in a row.

"Oh great, now someone's talking about me".

- Back at Joe's Grilled Burgers -

Goku stopped eating to take a look at what was gaining everyone's attention. Vegeta looked ready to fight with an innocent Bulma. He couldn't just sit there and eat. Goku stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey Vegeta, whatever this is about I'm sure we can find a nice peaceful way to end it".

Vegeta was surprised to see Goku there.

"Kakarott? What the hell are you doing here! I thought I told those retards to make sure you never stop foot in here again".

Goku gasped.

"How did you know about that?"

"Idiot, it was all over the news. I swear you were dropped on the head as a baby".

This time Goku was getting embarrassed.

"I did get dropped on my head, but you didn't have to go telling everybody".

Bulma sweat dropped and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to be the hero?"

Goku waved a piece of chicken wing that he had in his hand, in Vegeta's face.

"This is low Vegeta, picking on girls. I challenge you to a battle!"

Vegeta looked at the piece of chicken and then at Goku.

"I'll accept any challenge given from you only if you get that fucking piece of meat out of my face!"

Goku swallowed the chicken in one bite, leaving Bulma to wonder what happened to the bone part.

"Then it's on! Marron, order 100 pies for two people please!"

Marron didn't seemed bother by the order at all.

"Sure, just hold on".

Turles was hyping Vegeta up, making him anxious to hurry up with the contest.

"Yeah Vegeta, you're going to tear those pies up and make Kakarott pay for thinking he can pass for me".

Bulma watched Marron prance away to actually get them 100 pies.

"That's it... this date is over"

Bulma went back to the table where Chichi was seated.

"Where's Yamcha?"

Chichi pointed to under the table. Bulma pulled Yamcha out from his ear and pushed him down into a chair.

"Listen, I've had bad dates before but this one...was just...I have no words. You and I are through!"

Yamcha was confused so he asked,

"We were never together".

Bulma had to think.

"Well do you want to go out now?"

Yamcha seemed to perk up.

"Yeah! Does this mean I get to kiss you?"

"No. Because we just officially broke up. Goodbye".

The only thing Yamcha could do was slink back under the table. Chichi had to clap for that performance.

"It's for the better. You'd only ended up breaking her heart anyway. Now to get back to my romantic date".

She realized Goku was still with Vegeta and so she went to go retrieve him. Both Goku and Vegeta were eating at top speeds. Pie after Pie were vanishing down their throats. Chichi was surprised then angry that Goku was actually going through with it.

"Goku! What are you doing? What about our date!"

He stopped eating for a second to talk to her.

"Challenge...must...complete...pie...too...good"

Chichi grew furious.

"Unforgivable! Wait what kind are they?"

Goku wiped the pie filling off his face.

"It's apple!"

Chichi quickly grabbed some pies and asked for a to-go bag. After gathering her things she left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>-+- That Monday: At school In Algebra -+-<p>

Bulma's first period class was Algebra 2. She sat next to Krillin who was struggling with math problems that she already completed way before anybody else. King Kai was their teacher, and the students didn't know what was worse; the impossible problems or his lame jokes. He was snickering thinking of a new one.

"Okay I got another one. What do you call a percolating percolator on the top shelf?"

Tien who was sitting in the back groaned.

"Why don't you enlighten us"

"A high pot in use! Ahahahahahaha! Get it? Like the hypotenuse of a triangle! Ahahahaha! C'mon that's funny, all you have no sense in humor".

Tien was not amused.

"You have no sense of anything. This is algebra not geometry and most of us don't even know what a percolator is!"

Everyone agreed. Bulma sighed loudly, so Krillin could ask her what was wrong. He didn't seem to take his eyes off his paper.

"I said, *sighs angrily*!"

His eyes were still glued to the paper trying to solve the problem. Bulma decided to end this.

"The answer is x = 12 and Y = 4"

Krillin scratched his head and put the numbers in the calculator.

"You're right! Man you are so smart. I bet you can explain what a percolator is".

Bulma felt her ego spiking.

"Yeah well who doesn't? I could have been in college right now but I want to live the high school experience".

"Really? I'm no genius but I'd say you're even smart enough to take on...Cell".

The way krillin said it was as if they were speaking about a come sort of curse. Bulma seemed a little interested.

"Who's Cell?"

Krillin lowered his voice after checking to see if anyone was listening in.

"He's the biggest, cockiest, strongest, and freakishly smartest Kid in the entire school. Maybe even Country!"

Bulma looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"You think I can take him on? Hello, do I look like much of a fighter?"

"Not a physical challenge. One of wits because Face it, most of us here are lucky enough to earn C's."

"So, you think I should go into some sort of competition and defeat Cell, using my brain?"

"Yup! His pride would be so damaged, he'd go to another school and maybe the rules would change around here. He's student body president for our school".

Bulma had to think about it. She didn't want to have all that weight on her shoulders so she declined.

"It's a nice offer but I don't think I could handle it. If this guy is as good as you say he is, why haven't I seen him?"

"This is only your second day here; he just didn't come on Friday. Probably thinks he's too good to come to school sometimes".

Bulma still said no. She imagined The Cell guy getting angry and wanting to kill her.

"Sorry krillin. I don't need to stress right now. I had an incredibly crappy date this weekend at some burger joint".

Krillin's mouth was hung open,

"Bob's grilled burgers? You and Yamcha went there? Dude, there was some epic battle there between the saiyans and Goku".

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say epic".

* * *

><p>-+-+ PE Class +-+-<p>

Bulma changed into her gym clothes and walked around the gymnasium checking out the equipment. Goku jogged over to Bulma and greeted her with a huge smile.

"So cool, we got the same gym class".

Bulma was happy to see someone there she could talk to.

"Hi Goku. After what I saw on the news, I thought you got sent to jail".

"They were going to send me, but my dad told them he was with the saiyans and they let me off with another warning".

Bulma had enough of hearing about the saiyans. People were treating them like they were some kind of God.

"I never wanna hear another word about this saiyan crap. They've gotten on my last nerve".

"Never say never, stupid girl".

Bulma flinched at the new voice. She clutched her heart and tried to find her voice.

"Vegeta You nearly scared me death! I could have had a heart attack".

Vegeta was smirking.

"Nice to see you too. I overheard you mentioning something about saiyans".

"In fact I do. But mostly it's you!"

Goku knew they'd end up arguing again, so he got in the middle again.

"Leave her alone Vegeta. I beat you in that Pie contest already so you know what you're up against when facing me".

Vegeta was getting angry, and had to tilt his head up to look at Goku. The height difference was too obvious.

"I told you it was a tie! Your wench of a woman took some of your pies, so that was a minus two from your score".

"Quit being such a cry baby about it. I won fair and square".

Vegeta's hand turned into a fist that he getting ready to hit Goku with.

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Stop right there Vegeta!"

Vegeta, Goku and Bulma looked at the buff guy who stopped a soon to be fight. The gym teacher stared at Bulma.

"So you must be the new girl Bulma Briefs".

Bulma nodded, still trying to decipher how much steroids the man must've took. Brolly flexed his muscles.

"Staring at these babies huh? You should. Now, I WANT EVERYONE WHO IS IN THE GYNASIUM TO DROP ON THE GROUND AND GIVE ME 200 PUSH UPS!"

Everyone was the ground doing push-ups without hesitation. Bulma stuck a finger in her ear.

"I must have some wax in my ears because for a second there it sounded like you said 200".

Brolly looked dead serious as he bent down and yelled in Bulma's face,

"YES! 200! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME THEM!"

"But...But I am a delicate flower. I don't do that many push-ups"

"FINE YOU PAMPERED SPOILED LITTLE POODLE! GIVE ME 100!"

Out of anger Brolly snapped his clip board in half and walked away, blowing his whistle in Goku's face.

"KAKAROTT! NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Bulma whined but got down on the floor, and proceeded to complete an impossible task. Vegeta was pushing up and down as hard and fast as possible. He laughed at Bulma's struggle with just 10.

"Good luck passing because these are only the warm ups. And let's not mention that Brolly was in the Saiyans with my father too".

Bulma's face was drained of all color. Now she was sure that her life had to be controlled by some sort of...outside force...a force written like a story made for other's amusement. She quickly shook that insane thought out her head as she continued doing push-ups.

"I hate Saiyans!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mission accomplished, I finished chapter 4! Awwwwww yeaaah! ( I've been on internet too long)<strong>

**R&R please, and it will unlock chapter 5 \(^_^)/**


	5. Fun times in PE

**ok my laptop is good and fixed now! That's right so I felt like updating this forgotten story. Whoever is reading, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: There's no need for law suits, i don't own any characters, they all belong to Akira Toriyama **

* * *

><p>Mostly everyone was finished their push-ups that was supposed to be the 'warm up'. When Vegeta finished with his sets he took off to the weight lifting room.<p>

"Try not to push yourself too hard. Wouldn't want your body odor to stink up the entire gym"

Bulma's cheeks turned red.

"I'll have you know that I'm wearing the most expensive perfume money can buy!"

There goes another reason to hate the saiyans on her list. Just to be sure, Bulma lifted her arm up and smelled herself. After being satisfied by not smelling anything bad, she got back to doing push-ups. Goku stood next to Bulma while she tried her hardest not to die from exhaustion.

"So what number are you on?" he asked her.

Bulma sighed heavily and whipped beads of sweat from her forehead.

"I'm only on…67…I can't feel my arms".

Goku shook his head sadly,

"You're way outta shape. You should be at least on your 200's by now".

Bulma frowned at him.

"No I'm not out of shape, the gym teacher is insane!"

She could feel her arms getting ready to give out on her anytime now. It wasn't that she was out of shape, but Goku was just _too_ in shape.

"He told me do 100 but that's still past my limit".

Goku was shocked because that was Broly taking it easy. Then he looked upset because Broly never took it easy on him and Goku works harder than anyone…well minus Vegeta.

"No fair, he's giving you special treatment. Broly likes me the most out of everyone here".

Broly stopped in front of Bulma and snarled at Goku.

"Kakarot, what're you doing standing around? Get yourself outside and run 30 times around the track! Hurry up and move it!"

Goku raised his hand and saluted Broly as if they were in military training.

"Sir yes sir!"

"NOW GET TO IT BEFORE I SUSPEND YOU!"

"WILL DO SIR!"

Goku responded in the same tone Broly was screaming in. Whatever kept Broly frustrated caused him to snap yet another clip board in half. Bulma watched terrified as Broly stormed away mumbling curses under his breath. Then she looked at Goku to see how he pulled through it and surprisingly he was smiling and getting pumped up.

"You said Broly _liked you?_ He threatened you with suspension and ordered you around".

Goku was jogging in place, readying himself for the run.

"Nah, he's just showing off for you. It's usually ten times worse. I'd love to stay and chat Bulma but I gotta run those laps, see ya!"

He waved her off and left the gym. Bulma placed her hand over her heart.

"Ok, I'm still alive…good".

Her attention was turned around to someone tapping her shoulder from behind. The girl had dark blue hair with the same matching color eyes, also sporting a red bow. Launch was smiling innocently at Bulma.

"Hi there. I noticed you were struggling with the push-ups and I thought I could let you in on how I get through them".

Bulma told herself not to trust anyone in this school but Launch seemed friendly enough.

"Is it like some sort of secret technique that no one bothered to tell me about?"

"Nope. All you have to simply do is…"

Bulma leaned in to hear her words of wisdom better.

"…Lie. Tell broly you're done. Or do what I normally do and count by 5's"

"Are you kidding me? I could've done that! Hell I would've been counting by 10's"

Bulma felt like smacking her own forehead. Of course the easy way out was to lie. It had to be the only way ANYONE got through this torturous class. Launch held her hand out to Bulma offering to help her up from the floor.

"My name is Launch by the way. I've seen you around but I never got the chance to say hi".

Once Bulma got up from the floor, she shook Launch's hand and introduced herself.

"My name is Bulma. You seem like a nice enough person. That's rare considering more than half the students here are JERKS!"

She yelled out the word jerk loud enough for Vegeta to hear her who casually was just walking by. Launch laughed nervously with a hand over her mouth.

"Well, my other half handles all the bullies just fine".

Bulma raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"Your other half?"

Launch shook her head deciding not to get into that.

"Uh, never mind. Hey, we should run laps together outside! It'd be fun and gets the gym teacher off of our backs for a while".

Bulma thought Launch appeared sweet enough. In fact, she was the only one who's been this nice since she's been enrolled here. Aside from Chichi, Goku and krillin, Bulma felt as though she and this girl could actually be friends.

"That's fine with me. I could use someone to talk to".

"I'll meet you out there. First I have to use the lady's room".

Bulma gave her a thumbs up and headed towards outside.

* * *

><p>-+-+ On the Track +-+-<p>

Vegeta was jogging around the track, passing other students and even bumping some along the way. He smirked at the students who were already tired and sprinting to keep up with him. Nappa and Raditz cheered Vegeta on as he eventually passed them on the track. Nappa couldn't be more proud to be with the saiyans.

"Look at him go," He told Raditz. "Nobody is faster than Vegeta".

Raditz also agreed. "Yep. I bet he could run for miles. Not even my brother is faster than him".

Nappa turned his head around, looking in all directions.

"Where is your brother anyway?"

Suddenly a flash of blur zipped between the two saiyans, nearly knocking them over. Nappa looked ahead and pointed at the speedy runner.

"I think that's your brother right there!"

Goku turned around so that he was running backwards. He waved his hand friendly at his brother and Nappa.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to almost knock you over. Don't take it personally but you're just running too slow".

Raditz gritted his teeth and waved a fist angrily at Goku.

"How about not getting too cocky _little_ brother. You're not the fastest one here".

"That's right" Nappa added. "Vegeta is still way up ahead of everyone. I doubt you could keep up".

"Oh yeah?" Goku asked with determination. "Just you wait, I'll be caught up there in no time!"

Goku turned around so that he was running forward again, and sprinted full speed ahead. All Nappa and Raditz could see behind him was a trail of dust. They both started to choke and cough from literally eating Goku's dust. Bulma had just came outside onto the track when she saw Goku – or at least what she thought was Goku – dashing pass her. Bulma sighed.

"Nope, there's absolutely no way that I am running at that speed. Slow and steady wins the race as they say".

Bulma stretched a bit before she got on the track and began to do a light jog. While Vegeta was running, he caught the shape of Goku's hair.

"So Kakarot thought he could get ahead of me huh?"

Vegeta ran up more and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get back behind me where you belong to Kakarot!"

Turles turned his head around to look at Vegeta. His face was in a scowl when he heard Vegeta mistake him for Kakarot.

"Does this look like the face of an idiot to you?"

Vegeta nearly stumbled over his own feet once he realized that he wasn't who he thought he was. After getting over the shock, Vegeta cleared his throat and placed a scowl of his own on his face.

"A mistake is all it was. You know damn well it'd be easier to tell you two apart if you just get a haircut! And besides, I'm going to be the one to take the league, so why don't you just fall back".

Turles didn't respond back, only mumbled something about having a black leather jacket that had his name written on the back in big white bold letters. How people thought he was Goku was a mystery to him. Bulma was running along the track going her comfortable speed. Launch sped up to her until they were running together side by side.

"Hi Bulma, what a nice day for a run huh?"

"It's pretty okay I guess. Except for all this dust that keeps getting into my eyes".

Specs of dirt swept across Launch's face, causing her nose to twitch.

"A….A….A…!"

Before she could sneeze, several other students around them either ducked down or ran away. Hercule sprinted off of the track and hid under the bleachers.

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE'S ABOUT TO BLOW!"

But Launch's sneeze never came and she continued to smile on.

"Well that was a close one. Wouldn't wanna turn now".

"Turn into what now?" Bulma asked full of suspicion. "Why did those kids run from you?"

Launch simply waved it off.

"It's nothing. There's just another side of me that I have no control of."

Launch smiled brightly at Bulma.

"But let's talk about that later. How about telling me where you come from?"

Bulma wasn't buying the entire 'nice' attitude anymore. She felt as though Launch was hiding something. Hiding something secret and Bulma was determined to find out! Back where Vegeta was running, Goku was just catching up to him wearing a goofy smile on his face. He waved at Vegeta as he casually strode pass.

"Hi Vegeta! Bye Vegeta!"

Vegeta couldn't believe what just happened. Kakarot surpassed him! Vegeta snapped out of it and picked up speed.

"Not so fast Kakarot! There's no way I'm going to let you win!"

They were running along next to each other. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like we're in a race. You don't have to be so competitive".

"You're right," Vegeta answered as he sighed. "We should just let bygones be bygones".

Vegeta gasped and pointed in the opposite direction.

"You see that Kakarot? I think I see someone beating on your banshee!"

Goku quickly turned his head and his speed slowed down.

"You mean Chichi! Where? Who is it?"

Vegeta used the distraction to get ahead of Goku. He looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"You really are an idiot! Try catching up this time!"

Goku realized he had been tricked and pouted.

"That's not fair at all! I won't hold back anymore".

He ran as fast as his legs would let him, appearing as a blur to the others on the track field. Brolly noticed his star pupil catching up to the saiyan and clapped.

"That's right Kakarot! You see kids, this is what you should look like'".

Tien and chiaotzu stopped running after Goku sped past them.

"Those guys are such show offs" Tien told his best friend. "They're making the rest of us look bad".

Chiaotzu only nodded. Goku raced past Bulma and Launch, causing the dust to be swept into their faces. Bulma wiped her eyes and tried to clear the air around them.

"Watch where you're going buddy! Some of us aren't complete maniacs".

Launch's nose twitched and she began to sneeze again.

"A…A…A-CHOO!"

Her hair turned yellow, and green eyes replaced the dark blue ones. She aimed a gun at Bulma's head that wasn't visible until all the dust cleared. Bulma squealed and raised her hands in the air.

"Wait a minute, what happened to Launch! Who are you?"

Launch scowled at her, pressing the gun against her head.

"I _am _Launch! The better version that is! And I'm looking for the hot stud named Tien".

Anyone who was around Launch and Bulma at this time ran off the track and went back inside the gym. Launch lifted the gun from Bulma's head and aimed it all around her.

"That's right, you better run you cowards!"

Bulma took advantage of the time to crawl away from the crazy Launch.

"I knew it was too good to be true" She mumbled to herself, "The girl must have some sort of split personality. One that turns her into a complete lunatic!"

After scaring away mostly everyone, Launch looked around for Bulma.

"Now where did the blue haired one go?"

Launch looked around until she spotted her crawling away on the ground.

"Gotcha!"

Bullets were shot at Bulma. She screamed and stood up running all around.

"Launch stop! I thought we were going to be friends! Friends don't try to shoot each other down!"

Launch thought about it for a minute while still shooting at Bulma recklessly. She then put the gun and walked up to Bulma.

"Ok then _friend_, how about telling me where my darling Tien is hiding".

Bulma looked in the direction where Tien was hiding; under the bleachers along with a couple other students. Tien stuck his head out and shook his head furiously, begging Bulma not to rat them out. Launch was starting to lose her patience.

"WELL?" Launch demanded while tapping her foot. "You got 10 seconds until I blow you away"

Bulma was quickly glancing back and forth between the bad Launch and Tien. She gulped and dropped down on her knees.

"He's right…over…there!"

Bulma grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Launch's face. Launch dropped her gun and began to rub the dirt from her eyes and spitting it out.

"What kind of dirty trick did you just pull?"

Bulma stood up on wobbly legs. She was nervous and scared because her plan didn't work.

"I-I tried to get you to sneeze so you'd be nice again".

As soon as Launch got some of the dirt off she opened her eyes and glared at Bulma. Her eyes were blood shot red.

"Well your plan didn't work, and I'm about to get really pissed now!"

Bulma squealed and ran away before Launch could pick up her shot gun and hunt her down like an animal. Launch ran after her shooting at anything and anyone who got in her way.

"Why does everyone like the other part of me better? Even Tien loves her better! What does she got that I don't".

Bulma looked back at her while running away.

"For starters, she doesn't try to shoot people with guns! Somebody help me!"

Back with the saiyans, Goku caught up with Vegeta and leap frogged over his back. He turned around towards Vegeta and stuck out his tongue.

"Guess I'm today's winner Vegeta"

Vegeta growled and dug inside his pockets.

"Over my dead body! Check this out Kakarot, it's an all you can eat ticket to the country buffet".

Goku frowned and told himself not to give into the temptation.

'_I can't let him get to me' _Goku thought. _'No matter how loud my stomach growls'._

Vegeta waved the ticket around in the air.

"It lasts for a full year. You can eat as much as you want whenever you want. Think about all that free food".

Goku's mouth was watering like a fountain now. He slowed his pace and grabbed the ticket from Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and got ahead of Goku.

"Hey Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at him, "You might want to check the expiration date!"

Goku looked on the back of the coupon and saw the expiration date: **January 1****st****, 1998**

Goku's jaw dropped as held onto the expired coupon.

"1998! Aw man, I'm 14 years late! Vegeta must've given me the wrong one".

Vegeta face palmed and screamed back at Goku from a distance,

"I gave that to you on purpose you idiot! How dumb can you be? It's like I'm dealing with a 5 year old!"

Goku laughed at Vegeta.

"Don't be silly Vegeta, I wasn't 5 in 1998, and I was 3".

Before Vegeta's could pounce on Goku and strangle him, Bulma jumped on top of Vegeta's back. Vegeta immediately started yelling but he couldn't see because Bulma's hands were covering his eyes. Goku scratched his head as he watched what was happening.

"Bulma, what're you doing?"

Bulma pointed a finger at Launch who stood behind Goku.

"Look out! That crazy chick has a gun!"

Vegeta managed to grab Bulma's hands so he could see.

"Now you know how everyone else felt when you had that nail gun".

Bulma grew furious and started pulling on his hair.

"Don't ever mention that again! You stupid saiyan, just do something!"

"How about for starters you get off my back!"

"Make me!"

Launch couldn't stand their bickering a minute longer so she began to shoot Goku in the back. He ran around until the bullets ran out. Launch sucked her teeth.

"Guess I'm all out of ammo" Launch said she tossed the gun aside.

Bulma was relieved. She wiped the sweat off her forehead but stayed on Vegeta's back.

"Thank goodness, it's over" she sighed.

Goku looked down at his orange sweat shirt and groaned.

"My favorite gym shirt is ruined. Chichi got this for me, now she's gonna be really upset".

"Not so fast! It ain't over yet, I just got started" Launch yelled as she pulled out a bazooka. All three of them, even Vegeta, yelled as Launch aimed the bazooka at them. Vegeta dropped Bulma on the ground.

"She's going to do it! We'll all end up in the hospital...well I'm not sure about you girl. I think you'll just die".

Bulma's face turned pale and she latched onto Vegeta's leg.

"Stop her!"

Tien saw everything that happened from under the bleachers. He couldn't believe Launch actually took out the bazooka.

"That's enough" he said, "I can't just sit around and keep hiding chiaotzu. That girl didn't rat us out so we owe her one".

Chiaotzu stood up and shook his best friend's hand.

"Good luck Tien. You're going to need it".

Tien put his game face on. He held his chin up high as marched from underneath the bleachers. Other students watched quietly as he walked by. Hercule shook his head while watching Tien.

"He's either really brave or a dead man walking".

Tien kept walking and didn't stop until he was right behind Launch. He tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. Once she turned around, her eyes sparkled and she dropped her bazooka to the ground.

"Tien, you came for me!"

Launch ran to Tien and trapped in a death hug. Tien felt weird and uncomfortable but while Launch was squeezing him to death he raised thumbs up to the others. That sign told them it was safe to get away now. Launch let go of Tien and the blush that spread across her face was now gone and replaced with anger.

"What took you so long to accept this side of me? All men are assholes! You better take me out tonight or else!"

This time it was Tien being chased around by Launch who was holding her bazooka. Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, chiaotzu and everyone else saluted Tien for his heroic sacrifice. Before Tien was a goner, a butterfly landed on Launch's nose. It caused her nose to twitch and sneezed, turning back into her old sweet self.

"Hello Tien, it's nice seeing you again…where'd this gun come from?"

She looked around and noticed there wasn't anyone outside anymore.

"Oops, I guess the other side of me caused quite a riot huh?"

Tien sweat dropped. Launch seemed to be switching personalities more and more lately and he didn't think he could take it. Inside of the Girls locker room, Bulma was changing back into her regular clothes. Before she got a chance to put on her jeans, she heard a click and saw a bright flash. Bulma's face turned bright red as she quickly pulled on her pants and ran to the door.

"Alright perv, whoever you are you're going to suffer the wrath of Bulma Briefs!"

She opened the door and saw Oolong on the ground trying to hide his camera. Bulma growled and grabbed him.

"Hey what're you doing? Let go of me you before I really get mad!"

Bulma was definitely not scared of him.

"Oh yeah?"

She took his camera and smashed in to the ground. Then stepped on it creating thousands of tiny pieces. Oolong tried to escape but was caught off by Bulma who stuffed him into a trash can. After she took care of the pig she dusted her hands and exited the locker room right when the bell rung.

* * *

><p>-+-+ At Lunch +-+-<p>

Because of the previous lunch fight that happened on Friday, The lunch room was being watched over by Piccolo and other teachers. Every student was given a number and had to sit at tables where their numbers were. Goku received a number and gave it back to Piccolo.

" sir, you didn't give me a number. Mine had the letter L"

Piccolo stared at the paper then hit Goku in the back of the head.

"You had it upside! This says the number 7"

Goku grabbed the paper and made a goofy face.

"Oh! What kind of sorcery is this! I could've sworn it was an L".

Goku walked away playing with his number. After he filled his lunch tray with a heap of food, he found his table and sat down. Bulma and Chichi met up and sat down at the table with Goku. Chichi gave Goku a light peck on the cheek.

"Hey Goku, How was your gym period?"

Goku tried describing what happened in gym but his mouth was full and he just kept spitting pieces of food on Chichi. She growled and whacked him on the head with a heavy text book.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's impolite"

Bulma shook her head at the couple.

"Well aren't you two just love birds"

Goku swallowed his food and looked at Chichi.

"Nothing but the usual happened. Just the regular fitness routine and Vegeta turning super competitive"

Chichi crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"I swear those saiyans are nothing but a bunch of pumped-up brutes. Always trying to be the best"

Bulma drank the rest of her fruit punch and looked around the lunch room.

"Hey guys, why didn't you warn me about Launch"

Chichi gasped and was scanning the lunch room as well.

"Launch! Where? Does she have blonde hair right now? I thought she didn't have this lunch period!"

Goku laughed and patted Chichi on the back.

"Relax Chi. Bulma is just talking about what happened in P.E. Launch changed into the one that always carry guns"

Bulma shivered thinking about if there were other Launch personalities.

"Please tell me there isn't more"

"Nope only two" Chichi told her. "But I think Tien is the one we should all feel sorry for".

While they were laughing Bulma noticed Krillin was missing.

"I just noticed that shorty is missing"

Goku looked around and spotted a shiny bald head sitting at a table with 18, 17, and Marron. Krillin tried to eat his food in peace but it was hard to do with 17 glaring at him, 18 staring at him and Marron glaring at both him and 18 in jealousy. He groaned and wished they weren't given these seats. 18 yanked his arm and got closer to him so she could whisper in his ear.

"Listen up baldy, we both have P.E next right?"

Krillin just gulped and shook his head. He stole a side glace at 18's brother seething in anger obviously not liking his sister being near him.

"Meet me under the bleachers that are inside of the gym. You better be there too"

Krillin couldn't believe what was happening. The baddest girl in school wanted to meet him under the bleachers. Just thinking about what she wanted to say made his hands sweaty. Suddenly he was being pulled by Marron.

"What did she tell you!"

Krillin shook her off of his arm.

"That's none of your business. And stop grabbing me all the time"

Marron was furious now. How dare he hide something from her! Wasn't she irresistible? Even if she didn't really want Krillin it felt good when he drooled over her. When Marron looked up at 18 it seemed as if her eyes read '_stay away from my man'._ The saiyans were mixed up throughout the lunch room too. Vegeta sat at a table with Oolong, Yamcha and 16. 16 just sat in silence, staring out of the lunch room window watching the birds. Yamcha was surprised when he saw Vegeta and Oolong whispering to each other. Who would've guessed those two were friends. Oolong showed Vegeta pictures on his phone as Vegeta laughed at him.

"So you let the blue haired girl destroy your camera and stuff you into a trash can? That's just classic"

"Yeah but what she doesn't know is that she smashed the wrong the device. I got all her underwear photos loaded on my cell phone. I'm gonna post these pics everywhere! It'll be up on every site and every student here will gossip about it"

Vegeta laughed and snatched the phone from Oolong.

"I'll just send one to my phone and….erase all traces of them from yours".

He tossed Oolong his phone back and returned back to eating his pile of food. Oolong couldn't believe Vegeta just erased all the photos.

"Vegeta we had a deal!"

Vegeta wiped his mouth with a napkin and smirked at him.

"If anyone's reputation is going to be trashed it'll be by me. Besides, I'm thinking more of blackmail".

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapter 5. Remember to R&amp;R! Need to know if there are serious grammarspelling mistakes. They always fly over my head. **


	6. The Day Continues on!

**And just like that, I have arisen from the dead and present you with the another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, all characters belong to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p>After lunch, Chichi led Bulma to the art room where they both had the same class. As soon as Bulma walked inside she immediately felt as if she was in a completely different place. The walls were painted orange and the window frames were blue. Unlike the usual hard floor tiles, the room was carpeted. There were also round circular tables with cushioned chairs and dozens of colorful artwork hung across the walls. This room was nothing like the rest of the school. Bulma tugged on Chichi's sleeve.<p>

"What's up with the art room? It's all colorful and decorative"

Chichi and Bulma sat down at a table then she took a moment to look around and admire the room herself.

"Well this _is_ an art room. They're supposed to look all creative and what not. But as good as this place looks compared to the rest of the school we're the only group of students who actually have this class".

Bulma noticed Chichi's name written in glittery letters on the table. Now it was starting to look more like a kindergarten class. But what surprised her most was when she noticed Nappa walk in. Bulma couldn't help but think he was up to nothing but trouble.

"It's that Saiyan guy!"

She pointed a finger at Nappa dramatically while standing up from her chair. Her classmates were giving her a weird look and Nappa shook his head at her as he sat down in a chair. Chichi also stood up near Bulma and glared at everyone.

"What are you all looking at? There's nothing to see so mind your own business!"

Everyone quickly looked away suddenly starting up conversation with one another. Chichi forced Bulma back into a chair and regained herself.

"Although Nappa may be a saiyan, he's not as destructive as how he usually acts when in here. In fact, he's one of the top artists".

Bulma looked at Nappa and then back to Chichi. That was hard to believe.

"No way"

"It's true," Chichi continued on. "Check out that portrait back there he made".

Hanging up on the wall were a picture of Nappa and the rest of the saiyan crew standing on top a pile of dead bodies. Bulma shuddered at the graphic details. There was just so much gore and blood.

"Yeah that's some…_talent_ alright".

Suddenly the front door burst open followed by an eerie silence. Foggy mist clouded the doorway while someone stood in the middle of it. Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine.

"What the heck is going on?"

She tried squinting her eyes to make out who the person was entering the classroom. Whoever it was caused the lights to flicker on and off. Bulma was about to start panicking but everyone else including Chichi seemed calm. As if it couldn't get any worse, the weather outside began to change and thunder clouds appeared in the sky. Bulma was getting nervous as to who could it could possibly be. Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This entrance is a little more grand than usual".

"W-who is it?" Bulma asked with a shaky voice.

"Just the teacher"

That didn't make Bulma any happier. The teacher strolled into the classroom emerging from the smoke and gradually closed the door so that it creaked. He pulled out a long sharp sword and laid it down on his desk. Then he slowly turned around so that he was facing the class. Bulma stiffened when his intense gaze rested on her. He walked towards Bulma's table where he stood staring at her and smirked.

"I have something for you, child. Hold out your hands"

Bulma gulped but did as she was told and shakily held out her hands. Surprisingly the teacher placed a strip of paper, glue and glitter in her hands. Bulma eyed the items she now held and then looked up at the teacher. He was smiling and clapping his hands.

"I am so delighted to have a new student here!" he squealed happily. "Allow me to introduce myself".

Using a piece of rainbow chalk he wrote his name on the board.

"I am ! Your new art teacher from now on".

Bulma's jaw dropped. This guy was nothing how she imagined. She folded her arms and eyed Chichi.

"What happened to all that dramatic build up? The shadowy foreshadowing, the sudden change in the weather, and all that fog! Things like that don't happen for no reason"

"Well the news forecast did predict a little rain. And the smoke must've come from Majin Buu blowing off some steam again. You should get use to that".

"I Just thought the teacher was going be some kind of crazy psychopath, But no…"

Dabura was prancing around the classroom, throwing glitter all on people's heads.

"…It appears he's welcomely friendly. It just doesn't seem like it fits his character".

Chichi lowered her voice so no one around could hear, "There is this rumor that he used to teach at that other high school".

"The one where thugs and creeps like to beat people up afterschool?" Bulma asked.

Chichi nodded her head, "That goes for Majin Buu too. They just suddenly turned good".

Before Bulma could make another comment, Dabura draped his arms around both her and Chichi.

"Listen up children because today's lesson is going to be a huge bundle of fun!"

Bulma was suddenly reminded of one of those annoying kid shows. Ones like Barney and Dora the explorer.

'_Oh god' _Bulma thought. '_No wonder we're the only ones who have this class. The others were smart enough to take something else instead!'_

Dabura held a pack of socks in each of his hands to show the class.

"Today we'll be making sock puppets! It'll be a great way to communicate through them to express our friendship and fondness towards one another".

Bulma's eyes dilated and she dropped to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>-+-+ In PE class +-+-<p>

17 was struggling on the pull up bar. He had to do 300 of them and was on the 299th one. Once he finished that last one, 17 fell on the ground with sweat pouring down his face.

"Alright, 300 pull ups in 5 minutes. New personal best".

Broly came strolling around towards him and was already angry from the slackers slacking off.

"17 I want you on that pull up bar doing 300 pull ups!"

"I just finished, can't you tell"

"Oh I'm sorry" Broly said with mock sympathy. "I didn't know you were SUCH A WUSS! NOW QUIT YOUR WHINNING AND TRY DOING 300 SIT UPS!"

17 groaned while got on the ground and started off.

"He's only hard on me because he knows the androids are way better than those saiyans" 17 grumbled under his breath.

Broly growled and smashed his clip board in half on top of 17's head. It didn't faze him but it did piss him off.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! NOW MAKE THAT 600 SIT UPS!" Broly shouted in his ear. He stormed away and snapped another clip board in half that he got from who knows where. Meanwhile, the mission impossible theme music played as Krillin snuck away from Broly's extreme exercise. He quickly made his way under the bleachers and looked around for 18.

"This better not be a joke" Krillin whispered to himself. "Then again, 18 asking me to be here is too good to be true…unless she's here to tell me to back off!"

18 overheard him spazzing out and rolled her eyes.

"Hey screw ball, will ya quit with your rambling. If I didn't want you bothering me then I would have been destroyed you".

Krillin calmed down but wasn't completely at ease. She circled around him like a predator stalking its prey, never taking her eyes off him. It was only making him more nervous.

"So… any reason for us being here…together…" He asked. Although he had to mentally slap himself for asking such an obvious question. Clearly she wanted to ask him out on a date or something. She finally stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"I'm just going to be blunt about this. I like you".

There. She said it and it was pretty straightforward. Krillin's jaw dropped; there was no way this was happening! It's not the first time a girl admitted to liking to him. There's Marron but she was more…slutty. 18 always seemed like she was off limits to anybody. Her twin brother made it clear by threatening anyone who dared to ask her out. 18 stood there tapping her foot waiting for a response but he just kept staring.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Krillin snapped out of it and shook his head.

"_You _like _me?"_ He asked, "But why?"

Now she looked angry. She was telling the idiot that she liked him and he dared ask _why?_ 18 bent down so that she was eye level with him then gave him a small smile.

"You like me too. Just admit it. Don't worry, no one is watching". She said trying to reassure him. Krillin gulped and his entire face turned red.

"Alright fine…maybe I do like you".

"See? Was that so hard?"

"No. But it's your brother! And the rest of those androids. They're going to kill me for even being near you!"

18 picked him and made him look into her eyes.

"Forget about them. You and I are going out this Saturday. See you then".

She dropped him on the ground and left. Krillin heard Broly's loud yelling voice coming closer towards him so he hurriedly got up and joined the rest of the class. But little did he know two others were lurking around and overheard their entire plans. Marron and Yamcha were sitting on top of the bleachers in complete awe, until Marron stomped her foot down hard.

"Unbelievable…Krillin and her? What about me!?"

"Oh man" Yamcha added. "If 17 finds out about this, he's history".

Marron smiled deviously, an idea forming in her head.

"Krillin thinks he can just move on from me so easily well he's got another thing coming. They have a date on Saturday right?"

Yamcha nodded his head suddenly catching on to where she was headed off to.

"You're going to mess it up aren't you? You're good at that…like what happened during mine".

"Only this time, it's gonna be way more entertaining. And you're going to help".

Yamcha didn't really want to get involved. Marron was being jealous and he was getting tired of her schemes.

"Fine whatever. I got nothing better to do".

After they jumped down from the bleachers, Marron looked at Yamcha wide eyed before running away. Yamcha shrugged it off and turned around only to bump into what felt like a brick wall. But as he slowly looked up he realized it was just Broly.

"Oh crap" He breathed out.

"THAT'S IT YAMCHA!" Broly hollered at him. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I CAUGHT YOU OFF TASK. YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF 5 DAYS WORTH OF LUNCH DETENTION SPENT WITH ME!"

That meant 5 vigorous, painful, muscle throbbing, intense lunch detentions with a steroid pumped gym teacher who has serious anger issues. Yamcha fell to the floor already exhausted just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>-+-+ let's cut to the Science Room +-+-<p>

Bulma was actually happy to be in Science. At least this class wasn't an insult to her intelligence like art. Many brain cells were lost that period. This was also the last class so as soon as soon as this period ends it was home sweet home for her. Goku walked into the class right after Bulma and patted her on the back.

"Hey! So how was your art class? I know you and Chichi were in there together".

"Nauseating. made us do…sock puppets".

"Nauseating? Does that mean you didn't like it?"

Chichi came in between the two holding in her laughter.

"Bulma is just a little upset about using too much glue and getting it everywhere. Check out her new hair due".

Bulma came to school with curly hair that went down her back. Now it was above her shoulders and not a single curl in it. She moaned just thinking about what happened.

"Don't remind me. It's too embarrassing!" She snapped.

Krillin came into the class too and instantly noticed her new hairstyle.

"Your hair might be cut a little shorter but at least you have hair!"

They all laughed at that fact and sat down in their seats. Krillin noticed 18 looking at him. He smiled and waved to her. Then she smiled back! Marron noticed their little exchange and marched over to Krillin's table.

"Krillin" She asked him with an innocent like voice. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

Krillin didn't even notice she was there. The only thing that caught his attention was when he could no longer see 18.

"Uhh, sure".

He reached down in his pocket and gave her a pencil. Marron took the pencil and squealed.

"Thank you so much Krillin! You're such a nice guy" She told him while giving him a big hug. Marron was really bugging Chichi even though it wasn't her man she was holding but her elbow dug into Chichi's ribs as she squeezed the breath from Krillin.

"I can't take it" growled Chichi.

Goku saw Chichi whip out a heavy textbook which seemed to come from nowhere. She was going to hit Marron with it. The poor girl didn't stand a chance against that thing! Goku grabbed Chichi's arm.

"Wait Chi! Don't do it!"

Chichi pointed the textbook at Goku's face.

"Oh what, you want some of this too?"

He quickly shook his head.

"That's what I thought".

Chichi looked down and realized that the textbook was gone. She glanced at Bulma who pointed to the blonde standing next to her. 18 held the book in her hands and whacked Marron In the face with it. Marron was hit so hard, the only thing she could see was stars, little dancing stars. The entire class gasped and rushed to her fallen body. 18 dusted her hands and stood outside the crowd. Krillin also stood bravely beside her. He's lucky 17 decided to ditch class today or he'd be in big trouble. Bulma looked at 18, then to Marron and back at 18. There was something that happened between them that she obviously must've missed.

"Holy crap, is she dead?" Yamcha yelled.

Vegeta pushed his way through the students laughing.

"This is too funny. One of the most annoying girls at school got her face smashed in from that android chick. I didn't even see it coming".

Bulma overheard his comment and couldn't have agreed more. Goku began to force his way through the group holding a candy bar.

"Ok everyone just give her some space. I'm going to try to see if she's ok".

He held the candy bar under her nose and was actually seeing if she would wake up. Chichi caught on to what he was doing but didn't want to believe he'd be this idiotic.

"Goku, what're you doing?" She asked.

"Usually when I'm sleeping or pass out from too much training, food wakes me up. So I figured maybe if she smells my chocolate bar she'd be up in no time. Pretty smart right?"

Not just Chichi, but the entire class face palmed. Korin finally entered the class room carrying his brown staff and stood at the scenery.

"The classroom isn't totally destroyed so that's a good sign".

Everyone who was near Marron's unconscious body suddenly ran to their seats. They just left her on the floor with melted chocolate smeared across her face. Korin sighed and poked her with his staff.

"Alright, let's just make this quick so as to not lose any more precious learning time. Will the one responsible for this get this young lady to the infirmary and then go straight to in house detention".

18 quirked an eyebrow. He wanted her to carry the skank who tried flirting with her man? Yeah right.

"I'll go to in house but I am not carrying her".

"Fine" Korin pointed to Puar and Oolong. "You two take her".

While that was happening, Bulma elbowed Krillin.

"I happen to notice you and 18 were standing a little too close, don't you think?"

"What're you talking about?"

Chichi decided to join in too, since it was her textbook that knocked Marron out.

"Ya know Krillin, I noticed you two making a lot of eye contact as well".

"Um, a little help Goku?"

"Sure thing buddy"

Goku gave both Chichi and Bulma a stern look like he was an angry parent scolding kids.

"Stop picking on Krillin guys. It's not his fault he has a crush on 18. And I bet she likes him too. Let's leave them be as the two lovebirds they are".

Finally done defending his best friend, Chichi and Bulma started cracking up. Krillin laid his head on the table and glared at Goku.

"_Thanks for the help, Goku_"

"You're welcome!"

It seemed that Goku wasn't too familiar with sarcasm which made Bulma laugh even more. Korin cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Will all of you settle down? I have something to say. I graded yesterday's homework assignments".

Turles looked at Nappa weird.

"We have homework? Since when?"

Nappa just shrugged his shoulders.

"As I was saying…" Korin continued. "I graded your homework and expected for the highest grade to be as always, a C+. But there was one student here who actually gotten an A+!"

Everyone except for Bulma gasped.

"And the one who got the A+ was none other than Bulma Briefs herself".

The class gasped again and all eyes were on Bulma. Vegeta jumped out of his seat angrily.

"There's no way she of all people gotten that A+. She probably cheated"

Bulma also jumped out of her seat.

"I bet you get D's and F's. When your GPA reaches 4.0 then we can talk about who's smarter".

Krillin remembered what he said to Bulma in Algebra and thought now would be better time to bring it back up.

"Hey Bulma, this only further proves why you'd be a great challenge for Cell".

Bulma glared at him.

"I already told you I have no interest in that".

"Krillin's' right" Chichi said. "Cell is the biggest, cockiest jerk in the entire school. 10x worse than any of those saiyans".

Vegeta, Raditz, Turles and Nappa were all glaring at Chichi. Even though she insulted them, they still agreed that Cell was a nuisance.

"I hate to admit it but the bald one and the harpy is right about Cell anyways. But just because she got an A on one assignment doesn't mean she can face someone like him". Vegeta stated.

Goku shoved another candy bar in his mouth and wiped his face.

"She didn't get an A Vegeta, she got an A+! Bulma seems like the smartest person I know".

"Guys really" Bulma tried telling them. "I know I'm the daughter of and I'm beautiful, rich, a world-class genius, the girl of anyone's dreams, and a child prodigy who's made countless inventions and…what were we talking about again?"

Before she knew it, the entire class was talking all at once. But they weren't just talking about anything. They were actually talking about how she should go against Cell! Bulma didn't know what to do now. They were all so confident that she could do it. Or maybe she could. Bulma ran over to Korin and shook the white cat.

" you gotta put an end to this madness! Everyone is convinced that I should defeat this Cell guy".

"I hate to be the one to say it Bulma but I think you have the IQ high enough that rivals Cell. So…I'm with them".

"Aw come on! I'm really flattered but if this guy is as intelligent as you're all letting on then I want out".

16 was the only one in the class who sat by himself in the corner, just staring out the window bird watching. The discussion about Bulma did catch his attention and he decided to add in his own 2 cents.

"The rumors are that Cell's IQ has reached over 200. But the rumor goes the same for Bulma".

Chichi started to bang her head against the table. Her IQ would never be that high, and there's go her chances of getting into a good college. Vegeta smashed his fist through a desk.

"What're you talking about android!? 200? That's absurd".

"It is only a rumor. But if Bulma were to battle Cell with her wits, she could win and end his reign of terror in the school".

The entire class gasped again after hearing that statement. Even Bulma gasped. But still after hearing everyone telling her she could do it, Bulma didn't want to.

"I know you all still believe that I can but… no means no damn it!"

"Ha, I knew it" Vegeta spat at her. He walked towards her with that evil smirk that he always wears on his face.

"You're nothing but a fraud. Had us all thinking that _you_ could face someone like Cell. But you're just as stupid, and weak as the rest of us. Who knows, maybe Kakarott here is even smarter than you are. I may not have the highest IQ but I don't back down from anything!"

Everyone was dead silent…and that never happens. Bulma frowned and it was her who was giving the cold glare.

"That rumor is in fact no rumor. My IQ is over 200. In fact it may even be over 300! I'm not as strong and buff as the rest of you lunatics but I what lack in strength is made up for in my brains! I am THE Bulma Briefs and Cell is going down!"

The classroom was filled with claps and cheers. One person even threw a desk at the wall. Bulma gave out a few high fives before casting a dark glare at Vegeta.

"And one more thing, don't you EVER call me as stupid as the rest of the idiots in this school. Especially Goku!"

Usually Vegeta would have snapped a person's neck for:

1.) Nearly yelling in his face. No one yells in face and lives. And,

2.) Using _the look_ because that's his thing. He's the only one who can use _the look. _But he was actually impressed with her attitude. It gave him hope that perhaps she could really defeat Cell. Bulma looked over at Goku and smiled as she gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"No offense of course".

"It's ok, my brother says that to me all the time".

Bulma decided not to add a comment to that and sat down in her seat. Then she laid her head on the table and sighed heavily.

"I have no idea what I'm actually going to do next about this".

Chichi laid a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"How about next time you run into Cell, you hit him with this".

She gave Bulma her textbook. Bulma gave her a funny look and Goku slowly backed away.

"Not the terrifying textbook of Evil. You're giving Bulma one? Pretty soon every girl will have one. Forget about Cell we're all doomed!"

"Relax Goku. She's going to need it because I heard Cell has quite an ego and this baby here can smack some sense into him" Chichi told him.

"I think Goku Is on to something" Krillin said. "Did you see how hard 18 hit Marron with it? I think I saw one of her teeth fly out. That's not all, I think when we're older those things are going to get replaced by something much, much worse".

Oh Krillin doesn't know how right he is.

* * *

><p>They all chatted about random things for the rest of the class period until the bell rang. Everyone except for Bulma, Goku, Chichi and Krillin ran out the classroom knowing exactly what was in store for them outside. Goku stood up and stretched.<p>

"Time to go beat some people up".

"No Goku!" Chichi shouted as she pulled on his ear. "We are not going to get caught like last time. Poor Bulma was right in the middle. We'll go the same way as before".

"You mean through that spooky junkyard?" Krillin asked.

"Actually there's no need for any of that. Follow me to my locker" Bulma said.

They stood near Bulma's locker and watched as she dug into something until she turned around and showed them a capsule.

"This here is my ride home. I did some recent work on it myself, a few upgrades so it'd make for the perfect getaway car".

Krillin pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

"Oh yeah! No smelly old bus ride home today!"

"More importantly, we won't have to deal with those creeps from the other school". Chichi added.

"Aww" Goku said as if he was actually upset about not fighting. Because he is! He earned a crazy look from everyone.

"I meant… yay?"

Bulma grabbed her bag from her locker and put on her sunglasses.

"Let's do this".

"Wait!"

They all turned around and saw Yamcha. It was his voice they heard but he also had someone else with him. Marron was standing next to him holding a bag of ice to her head.

"What do you want Yamcha?" Bulma groaned.

"Last time you almost got beat up by the Ginyu force Bulma. If you recall, I was going to save you before that saiyan showed up".

Chichi rolled her eyes.

"I doubt he'd stand a chance against all five of them anyways" She said under her breath.

"So? What do you want, another date or something? Cause the answer would be no". Bulma said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Actually," Yamcha continued on. "I wanted to know if I could come along with you guys. There are twice as many people out there today than last time and I don't think I'd make it alone. Especially since The Ginyu Force are after Marron for some reason and she got this head ache".

Marron gave them all a sad puppy eyed dog look and batted her eyelashes.

"I can't help who I am! And it's true, my head still hurts".

"And remember, I'd help you out if I were in your shoes" Yamcha reminded her.

Bulma sucked her teeth and decided, why the hell not? Yamcha might not be all that bad but Marron would still be annoying.

"Fine. But if any of you get on my nerves you're getting kicked out".

Yamcha and Marron looked at each other confused and then back to Bulma.

"Kicked out of what?" They both asked at the same.

They all snuck out the same back door as last time. Goku and Krillin looked around to make sure it was all clear. After not seeing anyone they gave her thumbs up. Bulma pressed the top of the capsule and threw it on the ground. When the smoke cleared up, a pink Lamborghini limo was parked in front of them. Everyone's eyes lit up. Bulma smirked at their reaction and pressed a button that opened the doors which swung upwards.

"My dad brought it for me on my 17th birthday…in pieces anyways. I had to put it all together".

Krillin whistled and ran a finger over the hood of the car. He was kind of upset about Marron joining them but if they were riding in this, he could care less.

"I'm not even going to ask how much this cost. I wonder what the engine in this thing looks like".

Chichi sat down inside completely amazed.

"I feel like a celebrity! Check it out guys, the seats vibrate".

Goku heard footsteps followed by evil laughter. He saw what looked like Piccolo and waved at him.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo! what're you doing out of school so early? Don't teachers usually stay longer?"

Yamcha shrieked and jumped into Marron's arms.

"That's not Piccolo Goku! It's Lord Slug and his followers!"

Goku scratched the back of his head realizing his mistake would doom them all.

"Uh oh I think he spotted us".

Bulma dove in the limo and got behind the wheel.

"All of you get in!"

Lord slug noticed the group of teens surrounding a pink Lamborghini limo… in the middle of a school's parking lot... here in this not-so-great city…

"Forget about everyone else, get me that limo and attack everyone in it!" Lord slug ordered his men. Yamcha jumped out of Marron's arms and into the limo. Krillin and Goku brushed past Marron nearly knocking her over as they got in as well. Marron just stood there looking around dumbstruck.

"Hey wait a minute…are you all trying to ditch me!?"

Yamcha growled and pulled her in.

"This really isn't the time Marron!"

Suddenly Marron started screaming and wrapped her arms tightly around Yamcha's neck. She was choking him and he tried to get her off him.

"Somebody has my foot!" She screamed. It was one of Slug's top henchmen Medamatcha; the short pudgy green one with yellow bugging eyes. He smirked as he tried to yank her out.

"You can't break away from me! Nobody escapes Medamatcha!"

Chichi rolled her eyes at Marron. She was the very definition of damsel in distress.

"For goodness sakes, aim below the belt with your other foot!"

Marron used her free leg to kick Medamatcha in his groin. He yelled and let go of Marron. Yamcha was able to breathe again and closed the doors. Bulma revved up the engine.

"We're gettin' outta here!" she said while slamming her foot down on the gas pedal. Chichi sighed and relaxed in her seat.

"That was close. So, I hope everyone has their seat belts on".

She aimed a death glare at every single one of them who wasn't strapped in. 4 clicking sounds were heard coming from them all fastening their seat belts. It was always best to do as Chichi said and not argue about it. The limo started rocking back and forth, and thumping sounds could be heard from the roof. Goku unbuckled himself and stood up under the sunroof.

"Bulma, can you open the top part for me?" Goku asked her. She nodded and pressed a button. The sunroof opened and Goku stuck his head out.

"Just as I thought" he said. "Some of those guys are on the roof".

Another one of Slug's top henchmen were trying to get them. This time it was Wings and he was determined on getting the limo. With a raised fist, he punched through the roof of the car. Bulma tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh hell no" she said through clenched teeth. She swerved the limo from left to right, speeding down the streets. But the goons on the roof were still holding on tight. Goku suddenly hatched an idea.

"Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you"

Wings lifted his head up to look at Goku.

"Are you trying to stop me or something?"

"That's right! And I'm going to beat you – hey what's that?"

"What's what?" He asked turning around, falling for the trap.

Goku ran up on the roof and punched Wings off the limo. Dusting off his hands he jumped back in and closed the sunroof. Yamcha stared at the hole in the roof.

"You think Bulma is gonna be mad".

"Nah I'm sure she's fine". Goku said. "See she's not swerving the car like it's grand theft auto anymore".

All of a sudden Bulma let out a blood curdling scream. They all covered their ears so the scream wouldn't pop their ear drums.

"NOOO! THEY WILL ALL PAY FOR RUINING MY HARD WORK!"

She slammed her fist down on a red button and the entire top part of the limo was gone. Krillin whistled again.

"A convertible Lamborghini Limo? This really is one sweet ride".

"Yeah if we weren't still being chased by Slug's goons I could enjoy it more too!" Chichi added. Now Lord Slug's men were chasing them on motorcycles. One of the lead riders caught up and was cruising side by side with them. He took off his helmet and eyed Marron.

"Why hello beautiful. The name's Angila. How about ditching these losers and coming along with me?"

For en evil guy with blue skin and long wavy yellow-orangey hair, he wasn't too bad looking. Marron put a finger on her lip as if she was actually thinking about it. Bulma decided enough was enough and pressed another big red button. This time, guns and weapons popped up from opened compartments. She tossed each of them a mini pink gun. Goku was checking the gun out and inspecting it from all angles.

"Are these even real guns Bulma? Or are they fake like water guns? If they are then how are we supposed to beat the bad guys? And why are they pink? Does everything have to be pink?" Goku asked.

"Yes they're real guns that I've made myself. They're not like water guns. Trust me, they'll help beat the bad guys. And I just so happen to make them all pink. Anymore questions you feel like throwing out?" Bulma responded just as fast as Goku had asked them. He shook his head no and decided it was best he remained quiet.

"Each one of those guns I gave you have different kind of ammo. But careful because one of them shoot mini rockets"

"I wonder which one mine can shoot" Yamcha said.

Yamcha aimed the gun at Angila who was still riding next to them on the side flirting with Marron. He pulled the trigger and a green plasma beam knocked Angila off his motorcycle. Yamcha stared at the little pistol in his hands bug eyed and glanced up at Bulma.

"You really are a genius. That was awesome!"

"Yeah I know. But remember to be wise with those shots because once you're out of ammo you're done".

Krillin tapped on Bulma's shoulder and she noticed how nervous he looked.

"What is it?"

"I hate to be that guy but in case you haven't noticed, we're going 85 mph in a 25 limit zone and NOBODY IS DRIVING!"

"OH GOD I FORGOT!"

Bulma sat back down in the driver's seat and pressed the auto drive button. Bulma wiped some sweat from her fore head and sank back into her seat.

"That was close. I think we're good now"

She completely forgot about the guys who were still chasing them on motorcycles until one guy managed to jump inside. They all gasped when they noticed him but Goku raised the gun up at the guy and pulled the trigger. A bolt of electricity shot out the small gun and the guy ended up getting fried. His body was smoking and Goku sniffed the air.

"Smells like bacon. I wonder if I could possibly taste –"

"GOKU WE'RE NOT GOING TO EAT HIM" Chichi yelled at him.

"I wasn't going to eat him. Come on guys, I'm not that hungry".

Marron covered her nose and kicked the guy.

"Just get him out of here, he stinks!"

Goku tossed the guy out causing him to collide into another one of Lord Slug's men riding a motorcycle. At the bus stop stood 18 and 17 who were minding their own business waiting for the bus. Suddenly, what looked like a pink limo sped past them followed by motorcyclist riding on their tail. 18 looked in the direction the high speed chase just went and nudged her brother.

"See, now that's the kind of action I want to be a part of right now. Standing here is boring".

One of the guys on the motorcycle was hit with a laser beam from one of the guns which sent him skidding across the street. His motorcycle was also gliding on the road but then came to halt neat 18. She smiled and picked it up and sat on it.

"This will do. I won't be out too long 17, but don't wait up".

17 walked near the fallen guy who was lying motionless on the pavement and took his helmet. He handed it to 18.

"Try not to die while you're at it. It'd be ashamed to lose one of the toughest girls around".

She put the helmet on and waved to her brother.

"Whatever".

18 turned the handle on the bike and headed off in the same direction as the pink limo that passed. The limo drove by lot of others who were walking home. Tien, chiaotzu and Launch were crossing the street on a green light when the limo flew past almost hitting them both.

"Oh my," Launch who has blue hair at the moment said. "We almost got hit".

"You see Chiaotzu, that's why we don't drink and drive" Tien said.

It wasn't long before 18 caught up and was tailgating the gang. Bulma noticed a motorcycle was right up on them and pointed her gun at it.

"Everyone get back, I have no idea what'll come out and I'm not going to be responsible if you get amputated".

That being said was convincing enough to send them all on the car floor ducking for their lives. When Bulma pulled the trigger, a mini red rocket was fired and blew up the remaining motorcyclist around 18 up to tiny pieces. 18 just barely escaped when the rocket was shot. She was now hanging on the back of the car for dear life and ticked off as well that she could have got blown up.

"Are you out of your damn minds!? That almost hit me you lunatic!"

Bulma gasped and put the gun down.

"That voice sounds familiar"

When 18 threw the helmet off Krillin realized it was 18 and rushed to help her climb in.

"18 what are you doing? Are you with those guys who were chasing us?"

Marron saw 18 and cowered. She hadn't forgotten what 18 did to her and the bump on her head hadn't gone down completely.

"I say we kick her off! She was with the bad people so she's just as evil".

18 showed her a fist and waved it in Marron's face.

"That bump of yours would look better with another next to it. Don't you think? And if you must know, I was minding my own business when you guys rode by. It looked fun so I decided to join. Is that so wrong?"

The car started to shake and everyone's attention was turned towards the back. Lord Slug was driving a monster truck with a laser canon attached to the front. He was laughing insanely and charging the canon.

"If I can't have that car then I'll have to blast you all to little pieces! I'll make a great deal from the scattered parts".

Goku cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled,

"You're not going to be blasting anyone and I'll make sure of it!"

Krillin felt less scared knowing his best bud would have their backs.

"I knew you'd have a plan Goku. So what're we going to do?"

"Plan? I don't have one. But I meant what I said".

"I'm starting to forget why we ever made you the hero".

Lord Slug's Laser canon was charging up and any moment now they could be nothing but ashes. Bulma's brain started working again and she ran to the driver's seat.

"Don't anybody panic because I got one more trick".

"Let me guess" Yamcha said, "You've got an even bigger gun than a laser canon".

"No but we got this!"  
>She pressed a button that was on top of the shift lever and they were soon flying through the air. Marron was caught off guard and fell out only to be saved by Yamcha.<p>

"You really are a damsel in distress".

But the car tilted and Yamcha started falling out. Krillin ran over and grabbed his hand but he was getting pulled down as well but luckily yet again, 18 got there in time and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry guys! Someone managed to follow us up here and is shooting at us" Bulma yelled.

18 couldn't hold everyone and was about to fall out too. Goku saw her slipping and quickly grabbed her hand. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close. One second late and you all could have been splattered on the sidewalk".

Krillin gulped as he looked down below.

"Please don't say that while we're still dangling in mid-air".

18 looked up and noticed someone hovering above them.

"I'd thank you Goku but there's a big orange guy with wings coming towards us".

Their attention was brought to Wings who was flying at them holding a gun.

"You thought you outsmarted me back there didn't cha? Well flying will get you nowhere because they don't call me wings for nothing. Now then…"

He saw that all the fighters were holding on for dear life and all was left were Chichi and Bulma.

"I'll take the chicks down first and the rest of you are already halfway dead from the looks of it".

Goku didn't like how Wings was threatening his friends but there wasn't much he could do. Most of them were focused on holding on tight and Bulma was physically useless. That only left Chichi. She picked a gun up from the ground and aimed it at Wings.

"You think I'll go down easy huh? Well I'm not like most girls so go to hell!"

She pulled the trigger and just her luck, it was the rocket gun. Chichi fired multiple shots but only one of them hit her target. The other shots flew into a gas station which caused a huge catastrophic explosion creating a mushroom smoke cloud. Another shot hit Slug's monster ship causing another explosion. She looked at the gun in her hand and slowly gave it to Bulma.

"That weapon is extremely powerful. It's best you just… keep it locked away somewhere"

Bulma groaned sat down in her seat at the driver's wheel.

"I'd take doing homework over this anytime… not that homework was ever a challenge in the first place".

"At least we won and can finally rest" Chichi said happily.

"Easy for you to say when you're not HANGING OVER 400 FT IN THE AIR! SERIOUSLY HOW HIGH ARE WE?" Marron screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I think it'd be best if scar face just let her go" 18 mumbled.

17 heard the explosion and noticed the giant mushroom cloud just when his bus came.

"Now that's an impressive explosion. Maybe I should've joined 18 after all".

The saiyans were walking along the sidewalk when the ground shook and there was the sound of a giant explosion. Vegeta placed a hand on his chin thinking.

"I can't help but feel as if whatever that was…Kakarot is somehow involved".

* * *

><p><strong>And so concludes another chapter. R&amp;R as always please! <strong>


	7. Bulma's house of pain

**AN: Yeah I know I'm way overdue with this but I have more chapters ready to be uploaded so it won't take long anymore. So no more breaks...for an entire year... R&R if you can!**

**[Insert disclaimer here]**

* * *

><p>Bulma's flying convertible Lamborghini limo with attached special weaponry, was set on auto-piolet leading to her house. The Capsule Corp compound soon came into view which caught everyone's eyes. Yamcha sighed the loudest when they landed.<p>

"Thank friggen God! I've been holding my bladder in for the longest time!"

Maron thought Yamcha really meant that he was going to try to sneak around the compound and steal something so she jabbed him and said with a wink,

"I get what you mean, just don't get caught."

Yamcha honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"No I really gotta go Maron. No tricks," he reassured her. "But you can do what you want."

"Ugth never mind," She said crossing her arms. Bulma was escorting them all out of her car.

"Come on guys, keep it moving. I'm pretty sure it's safe to go to your homes from here."

Krillin looked across the street and saw a loud gang walking by. He could tell from their uniform they were with the saiyans.

"Uh...define safe," he said nervously. Just as they were about to say goodbye, Mr and Mrs Briefs showed up getting out of their car.

"Hey Bulma! Oh dear, you didn't tell me you were having friends come over today," Mrs Brief chimed in her usual happy tone. Bulma placed a hand over her face knowing her parents would embarrass her to no end.

"Mother please, they were just going-"

"Why don't you all make yourselves useful and help carry some of these bags. We were just out shopping," Dr Briefs said cutting Bulma off and placing a bag in 18's hands. She gave the old man a strange look and thought about just leaving until Dr Briefs said,

"I'll make sure to reward you each with a little something." So 18 shrugged her shoulders and carried the bag to the house. Goku grabbed 6 bags carrying 3 on each arm and looked inside one of them.

"You guys sure know how to shop for groceries. This stuff looks yummy."

Chichi glared at him.

"Goku knock it off! It's rude to look through other people's things!" She shouted.

"Oops, sorry about that. I'm a little hungry" Goku said with his trademark Son smile.

"It's not your fault Goku," Bulma told him as she shot a deadly glare to her parents. "I didn't want anyone coming into my house in the first place! Mom, Dad, why're you trying to make my life so miserable!" She said dramatically with her arms in the air. Mrs Briefs covered a hand over her mouth and just gave Bulma a bag.

"Now now sweety, don't be so rude in front of guests. Take this bag inside and I'll serve everyone some baked sweets."

It was hard to stay angry at her mom for too long so Bulma just gave up and decided to unleash her rage when it was all over.

"No surprise seeing you again," a voice said to Bulma which she recognized as the one and only, "Vegeta what do you want?" she asked, not really in the mood to deal with him.

"I live right over there in that equally huge house. Forget I'm your neighbor?" He said taunting her with a smirk. Before he could say anything else to annoy her, Dr Briefs came over to greet Vegeta.

"How are you young man? You also a friend of Bulma's?"

Bulma turned her back to Vegeta and continued to haul the bags she had inside.

"No dad, he lives next door."

"Splendid," Dr Briefs said. "Why don't you also come in. I'll show everyone around if they like." Bulma froze in her tracks and saw Dr Briefs and Vegeta walk past her.

"Wait you don't really want to see my house do you Vegeta?" She asked hoping he was just kidding.

"And miss a chance to torture you inside your own home? I think not," Vegeta said as he followed Dr Briefs. Bulma's nightmare finally came true.

"I've never had this many people I dislike come into my house." Bulma complained under breath. Mrs Briefs lead everyone who was carrying a bag to their big oversized kitchen.

"You can all just set those things on the table," she said with a smile. Yamcha slammed the bag on the table as he hopped up and down.

"Uh miss, where's the bathroom? I really, really gotta go."

Mrs Briefs had to actually think about it for a minute. She just stared up at the ceiling deciding which bathroom would be suitable.

"Oh yeah. All the way down the hallway to your left."

"Thanks," he said then dashed off towards the bathroom. Goku watched Yamcha run out the kitchen.

"Wow he sure ran fast. I bet if he and I raced at PE he'd be pretty challenging," Goku commented. "Alright lady where's my reward," 18 demanded.

"That's right! Just you kids hang on and don't go anywhere," Mrs Briefs said disappearing into another room. Maron took this opportunity to sneak out from everyone's view and venture out on her own. She spotted the staircase and decided to go up there.

"Now where might I find something valuable to take," Maron asked herself. The hallway she was walking down now was dark. She was creeping along the walls like a cat burgular when she tripped over a little black cat causing her to fall.

"Ouch! Oh no...black cats are bad luck!" She shrieked backing up against the wall. Her attention was drawn to a door which was slightly cracked open allowing some light to come out. Maron quietly got up and peeked inside the room. It was a huge beautifully decorated master bedroom.

"_With no one inside"_ Maron thought deviously. She stepped inside and saw there was a canopy bed with curtains draped around it, a balcony with closed doors, a closet which looked huge and her eyes stopped on the beauty stand. She walzed over and her eyes sparkled at the jewelry that was already laying around. She started to grab a handful but had to remind herself not to be so careless. Instead she opened a box which caught her eyes and she immediately smiled.

"Whoa, this thing alone probably costs a decent price." She was staring at a blood red ruby diamond in the shape of a heart. There were other pieces of jewelry in the box so she figured its absence would go unnoticed for awhile. She quickly stuffed the diamond in her purse and made sure nothing looked too out of place.

"Now to rejoin the others and just play it cool."

Mrs Briefs came back into the kitchen pushing a catering cart which had a cake on there, a tray of cookies, brownies, cupcakes and even mini square cut sandwiches.

"Here's your little reward. You can all help yourselves," Mrs Briefs said happily. Goku licked his lips with his eyes darting back and fourth looking at all the food.

"Oh boy, I don't know what to eat first."

His hunger glazed eyes stopped on the cake and he had a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"I call dibs on the cake!"

The cake was chocolate with chocolate icing and was huge, taking up most of the space on the cart. Goku lifted the cake up and within two bites, the whole thing was gone.

"Goku! What did I say about your manners?" Chichi reminded him for the 2nd time since they've been here. Then her stomach started growling as well.

"I suppose I'm a little hungry too. Thank you Mrs Briefs."

Krillin grabbed a cupcake, a brownie, cookies and anything else before Goku could devour them. "Don't mind if I do," Krillin said stuffing them into his pockets. Goku made sure he thanked Mrs Briefs too.

"Thanks a bunch for the yummy food," He said spitting cake crumbs in all directions, some of them landing on Mrs Brief's face who for some strange reason didn't mind.

"Goku I swear you're getting closer and closer to getting whacked on the head," Chichi threatened him in a low menacing voice. 18 was unamused by the display before her.

"Krillin, your friend disgusts me. And I thought the reward I was getting would be money. Not stupid baked goods!" She yelled stepping on a cookie. Krillin gulped feeling the intensity in the air thicken followed by a loud gasp made by Goku. He looked down feeling bad for the cookie and then glared at 18.

"How dare you hurt an innocent cookie like that 18! I don't care if you're android or not, you will pay," he said. Then swallowed two whole cupcakes before walking directly up to 18.

"Do tell what you plan on doing," 18 challenged. Goku picked up a brownie and quickly shoved it into 18's mouth who began choking.

"What the hell is your deal? I'll...wait a minute...that wasn't half bad."

She hurriedly grabbed 2 more and began shoveling them into her mouth. Mrs Briefs was so happy that everyone enjoyed the treats.

"I just love seeing happy guests," She said. Goku looked puzzled then walked up to Mrs Briefs and waved his hand in her face.

"But your eyes look pretty closed to me. How're you seeing anything?" He pointed out. That done it for Chichi. On instinct she grabbed a frying pan off of the stove and with all her raging swinging power, delivered a hard blow to Goku's head.

(Chichi used frying pan. It's super effective!)

"So no textbook this time?" Krillin asked.

"I can't explain it but somehow this just feels right," Chichi said examining the frying pan. Vegeta, Bulma, and Dr Briefs entered the kitchen at that moment to see Goku on the floor in pain with two lumps on his head. Maron also made it down at this moment to the scene.

"What happened here? Where's the reward?"

18 lifted a brownie up for her to see.

"You're looking at it. And where were you at this whole time? Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong again?" 18 said with a smirk. Maron was reminded of what 18 did to her earlier so she kept her mouth shut for once. Vegeta used this moment to laugh at Goku's pain.

"I don't know who to thank for this, but seeing Kakarot in pain makes my day." The only other person besides Maron who 18 couldn't stand was Vegeta yet strangely enough she agreed with him. "Seeing anyone in pain puts me in a good mood," She said unknowingly making Krillin just a little nervous. Dr Briefs cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Hello kids, I'm glad to see you're all comfortable. How about I give a tour around since you're all here. Everybody follow me."

Everyone did begin to follow him except for 18 who dragged Krillin along with her.

"Anything the matter 18?" Krillin asked only to be hushed by her placing a finger on his lips.

"Keep your voice down. I'm not interested in some boring tour. Why not look around for ourselves, just the two of us."

Krillin's entire face was tinted red.

"Hell yeah! I mean, sure thing."

There was still one person nobody seemed to care about who went missing. Yamcha was in the bathroom just finishing up his business. The bathroom was small only having a toilet and a sink but it was comfortable.

"Such a nice feeling having that load dropped off," He said flushing the toilet. At first nothing seemed to happen. He tried pulling the handle and yet again it did nothing but start to slowly fill up with water.

"Oh give me a break. Rich people get plumbing problems too?"

Yamcha grabbed the toilet plunger and began trying to fix the toilet. It didn't take long before the toilet flushed and Yamcha sighed in relief. But when he tried to pull the plunger out it wouldn't budge. This time he put more muscle into getting it out.

"Damn...piece of crap...just come...out" He growled through clenched teeth. As soon as the plunger popped out of the toilet Yamcha smiled but his smile quickly vanished when the toilet started overflowing and a fountain of dirty water sprayed him in the face. Yamcha yelled and spit out whatever got into his mouth.

"What the...This is gross! I just tasted toilet water! I'm getting the hell out of here." He tried to open the door but the knob wasn't turning.

"Of all the friggen luck," he said holding a now broken door knob. There weren't any windows in there and the brown toilet water was slowly rising.

"So this is how I die."

The others were now in the other side of the building being shown by Dr Briefs where the scientist worked at and tested new inventions.

"This is the room where we examine, modify and test the newest inventions," Dr Briefs said leading the group of teens around to stop at one invention. Maron's phone suddenly rang and she rolled her eyes seeing Yamcha on the caller id.

"Brb guys, this call is like important and stuff," She said excusing herself out of the room and into the hallway.

"What kind of games are you playing Yamcha? You said you weren't going to try anything yet you take like forever to get back!" She snapped over the line.

"Maron now isn't not the time, come and - "

Maron was left waiting for him to finish when the line cut off. She scoffed and put her phone away muttering to herself.

"That idiot is always calling just to say something stupid and hangs up on me. Why I put up with him I have no idea."

"Hello there," Mrs Briefs greeted Maron which scared the living daylights out of her as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh Jesus lady, don't sneak up on people like that. I thought you were a robber or something." '_oh darn, why did i have to mention the word robber' _Maron thought.

"It's ok this place is safely secured. I couldn't help but overhear you and it sounds like boy trouble."

"I've got nothing but boy trouble. What do you know about it though, you're just an old lady," Maron said with her hands on her hips. Mrs Briefs was just smiling away.

"True but when I was young my husband would get on my nerves too. Then one day be bought me this heart shaped diamond and I knew he was the one for me. I'll always cherish that gift," Mrs Briefs said dabbing a tear from her eye with tissue. Maron felt her heart beat speed up when she heard Mrs Briefs describe what she just stole. Obviously the piece of jewelry meant something to her. She clutched her bag thinking about the diamond in her purse. _'Why is she telling me all of this? Holy crap does she know I took it?' _Maron questioned in her mind.

"Anyways, at first I was going to pawn the lovely thing. But that would be wrong. Take my advice dear and be more appreciative to the handsome fellows who're there for you."

With that being said, Mrs Briefs took off while saying something about forgetting to water some plants. Maron sighed as soon as the older woman left. '_that was way too close but now i don't think it's a good idea to take this. Its disappearance is obviously going to be known'_ She thought. Maron decided she could sneak back into the room and put the diamond where she found it. Back with the main group, Dr Briefs was about to reveal something.

"I'd like to show you all my latest work," Dr Briefs said pulling a blanket off of what looked like a phone booth. Vegeta snickered at it.

"Oh yeah and what'd you invent, long distance calling?"

"No young man this is in fact a teleporting machine," Dr Briefs explained. "Step inside and it'll teleport you to the other booth i have set up somewhere. I made it to transport trades and goods to other companies and people."

Goku looked as if he was staring at a plate of food.

"Wow! I wonder what it would be like if I could teleport to someplace whenever I wanted. That would be great to just pop up at Burger King when I'm feeling hungry and chow down on a couple of whoppers."

"Would any of you care to be a test subject-I mean volunteer?" Dr Briefs said eyeing Bulma. She looked at her dad in disbelief.

"No way, I refuse to be a lab rat! Last time I tried your gravity belt and ended up on the ceiling! Ask someone else," She shouted and then folded her arms.

"What's the matter girl? Are you chicken or too afraid?" Vegeta mocked as he laughed which angered Bulma.

"Me too afraid? Why don't you give it a go since you're so tough and brave," Bulma said putting an end to his laughter. Vegeta realized all eyes were on him and he could feel that they'd tease him to no end if he refused.

"Very well. Stand back and let Vegeta show you how it's done."

"Hold on my boy, just sign this contract showing you willingly participated in this experiment."

Vegeta signed away then walked inside with his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. Dr Briefs grabbed the control which had one big red button on it.

"Alrighty then, we shall now see if he'll teleport to the other machine I have set up, or his atoms scramble and his brain ends up on the floor."

Vegeta's eyes opened wide and his arms dropped down to his side.

"Wait what?"

In a bright flash, he was gone and a black smoke was all there was left. It instantly became dead silent in the room. Chichi was the first to break the silence.

"I hope he's not dead. It would really suck having to explain this to the police."

Bulma waved her off.

"My dad may be a kooky old man now but he's only had several experiments go wrong. The last one being a week ago."

"Let's just move on, I'm sure he's ok see," Dr Briefs assured pointing to the green light flashing on the booth. "That means he has reached the other teleportation machine."

_'Hopefully in one piece' _Bulma thought.

"I'll be right back dad. I should go to the other one and check to see if Vegeta is alive- I mean feeling ok... Just to ease Chichi's nerves of course."

Goku saw a shiny looking device that looked like a tv remote.

"Ohh I wonder what that does," he said approaching the device. He picked it up and looked at it from all angles.

"Maybe it controls a robot or turns into a transformer."

Chichi noticed Goku wasn't by her side anymore and she saw him playing with something.

"Goku! Quit playing around before you blow something up!" She yelled running over to him and snatching it away from him. "Who knows what you could have done." Little does Chichi know, her finger accidentally pressed a button when she took it away and the remote began to vibrate.

"W-what's happening?" Chichi asked with enough worry that she dropped the remote. She and Goku both felt the force of a powerful headache that caused them to fall to their knees. Dr Briefs ran over to them to see the harm they had done.

"This is terrible! I'm afraid you've activated the body switching gadget," He exclaimed slightly panicking himself upon seeing the device cracked on the floor.

"And its been damaged!"

Goku found himself opening his eyes and seeing his own body staring back at him.

"Hey how'd Turles get in here? And why do I feel shorter?" Goku asked surprised that his voice sounded very feminine.

"That's because you're in my body!" Chichi yelled in Goku's voice. She looked at the cracked device on the floor and made the angriest face in Goku's body.

"It's broken too!? I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed jumping onto her own body that Goku was in and began to strangle him.

"Wait Chi, this was your fault too. You snatched it away causing the button to be pressed."

"Sorry honey but all I see is your dead body."

But then Chichi remembered that whatever she did to him was actually doing to herself since he was occupying her body at the moment. Dr Briefs picked up the remote and studied it closely.

"Well I'll be damned. There isn't much damage done to it. Just a few buttons and screws loose that a little tightening can't fix."

"Oh thank god," Chichi sighed out in relief. "I don't want to have to explain this to my dad. And why am I so hungry? Didn't you just eat a whole cake not too long ago Goku?"

"Now you understand why I'm always thinking about food," He said smiling before pulling out a frying pan and looking ultimately confused.

"Where did I get this from? Chichi...what dark magic powers do you have?"

Dr Briefs grabbed a screwdriver and sat down in a chair.

"You two just sit tight for about 20 minutes. I'll have this up and running to switch you back. Or if you like just roam around a little."

"Not a chance buddy! I don't want anyone seeing me in Goku's body," Chichi spat standing her ground. "Neither do I want Goku to go around in mine. Right sweety?" She asked but was surprised to see that Goku had left out. Chichi narrowed her eyes and tightened the belt on Goku's loose orange pants.

"**Bitch mode activated**: starting up Goku retrieval program."

Chichi stormed out of the room slamming the door causing other devices to fall and break on the floor. Dr Briefs looked up and sighed.

"There goes my weekend."

* * *

><p>Krillin and 18 were walking down a hall when they stopped at a statue of two unicorns. 18 sneered at the object and placed a finger on it.<p>

"These people have no taste what so ever."

"18 I don't think we're supposed to be touching that," Krillin said looking to see if anyone was coming. 18 glared at him and knocked the statue over with a smile on her face.

"Don't forget I'm still an andriod and we androids do what we want. Like this for instance."

She bent down and gave Krillin a peck on the lips followed by a smirk. Krillin fought off the blush forming on his face. He decided to just ask the question that's been floating around in his mind. "Why me 18? What exactly do you see in me?"

Krillin regretted asking that as soon as he saw 18's smirk turn into a frown.

"Don't ask why I like you. Maybe I have a thing for wimpy, short bald guys. Or maybe because being with you definitely pisses off my brother and that's fun."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Krillin cried out. "You're using me to get back at your brother!"

18 felt slightly offended so she grabbed Krillin by his shirt so they were at eye level.

"I don't use people like that little skank friend of yours. If I see something I like, I get to it myself fair and square. You're a sweet guy so I'll go easy on you."

She tossed krillin so that he'd hit the wall with his head. The wall cracked a little where Krillin's head hit it and he looked at her with dizzy spinning eyes.

"That's what you call going easy?"

18 turned back to Krillin.

"I like it here. We can do what we want without my brother knowing. I like pissing him off but sometimes he should just mind his own bussiness."

"That and the fact that he'll kill me," Krillin pointed out. "But we do need places to hang out at. My friends and I had an idea once that we should make a club for school. I forget what kind but then we remembered our student body president."

"You mean Cell? I can't stand that guy. He banned any forms of clubs right?"

"Yup. It's a good thing Bulma said she was going to take a stand for us because she's a genius and all."

She perked up at the mention of doing something about Cell.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "That girl has the brains to put Cell in his place?"

"That's what I think. Our whole class supported her as well. If she beats him then she'll be student body president and things will change for the better."

"Cell's pride could be so crushed that he'd never show his ego again," 18 said happily. "Perhaps she isn't so bad after all. I may even have to apologize for throwing her across the lunchroom."

"Really 18? That's nice of you."

"Haha, no just kidding. But I do want to say something to her."

She took off in the opposite direction down the hall to find Bulma with Krillin in tow. Vegeta just stepped out of the teleporting booth and looked around after feeling his body.

"Brains and atoms seems to be in place and it looks like I'm alive." The room he was in was full of old broken machines and failed projects. When he left the room he heard Yamcha's voice calling from down the hall.

"Somebody please open the door! There's toilet water up to my neck, I'll drown! Even though it's illogical how water is filling up anyway, I'm sure there's a crack under the door or something but still help!" Yamcha shouted hopelessly. Vegeta walked to the door and laughed.

"Scar face, is that you in there?" Vegeta questioned already knowing it was him.

"Yes it is me Vegeta. Hey man can you help a guy out and open the door? I'm up to my neck in water and shit," Yamcha pleaded. Vegeta laughed so hard he had to hold his sides.

"I hate you and you're a pathetic weak fool who's too chicken shit to even stand up to women. So the answer is uh, let me see, NO!" Vegeta walked away from the door laughing cruely.

"I am not scared of women," Yamcha mumbled.

Maron was sneaking around on the second floor again where she saw Mr and Mrs Briefs door wide open. She grabbed the diamond out of her purse and stared sadly at it.

"Sorry my precious jewel, but taking you is just too risky." Maron grabbed the jewelry box she remembered finding it in and was about to place it inside when she looked into the mirror and saw 18 standing behind her. Quickly she turned around with the diamond still in her hand behind her back.

"Oh um, hi 18" Maron nervously greeted. Krillin came in shortly and could see Maron was holding something in her hands.

"What's going on?" He asked. 18 quickly grabbed Maron's hands and showed him what she held. "Seems this one here is a pety thief. She was stealing this when I walked by and caught her in the act," 18 explained. "I bet she planned it."

Maron started whining, pouting and making puppy dog eyes at krillin.

"Krillin you know I'm not a bad girl. I was simply returning it because I-I found it," Maron lied through her teeth. 18 didn't have time for this. She grabbed Maron's arm and dragged her to the balcony doors opening them. She then picked Maron up by her shirt and dangled her over the railing.

"Fess up or I'll drop you," 18 threatened. Krillin came to her side to try to stop her.

"This is just a little extreme don't you think 18?"

"Think you can survive a fall from 2 stories high up?" 18 asked her ignoring Krillin.

"Um...that depends how soft the ground is I guess."

Krillin couldn't believe the response he just heard.

"On second thought, I don't think she'll be missed."

"Ok fine! I took the damn diamond! I was going to cash it in for money and everything ok. I've already been dangling in the air once today and twice is my limit."

18 carried her back into the room and dropped her on the ground.

"Go tell your look a like what you were doing. See when I rob a bank it's cool."

"You rob banks?" Marron asked.

"Don't change up the subject. Stealing from someone after being invited into their home and smiling warmly to their face is sneaky and somewhat impressive... but you got caught so I wanna hear an apology." Maron could feel tears forming in her eyes but wiped them away before they could fall.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was about to walk out the door and leave when Bulma ran up to him.<p>

"Oh thank the heavens above! A part of me was starting to believe you really got hurt or horribly deformed," Bulma laughed. She couldn't believe her faith in her father's genius was so low. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You were worried about me?"

Bulma immediately regretted showing any kind of concern so she became angry.

"You better not take it the wrong way! I simply don't want to face a lawsuit or answer to the police," She quickly added. Vegeta decided to use this opportunity to mess around with her. He smirked and walked up to her until she was pinned between the wall and him.

"It's not just about a lawsuit or police is it? You were worried about me and you know it. Besides, here we are again just like the first day I had the displeasure of meeting you. For a second one would call you pretty but the minute you open your annoying little mouth it just disappears." Bulma refused to play into his hands so she responded,

"And one would probably think you're handsome, but they would soon find out how much of a cocky prick you are and want nothing more to do with you."

Goku, still in Chichi's body, could see Bulma backed against the wall by Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! What did I tell you about harassing Bulma!" Goku jumped down from the top of the steps to the first floor.

"Oh look it's Kakarot's harpy. Already switched to full bitch mode?"

Bulma looked at who she thought was Chichi weird.

"Are you okay Chichi? I mean you just jumped down a flight of stairs and you seem different somehow."

Goku pointed at Vegeta.

"Leave Bulma alone and keep Chichi out of this!"

This time both Bulma and Vegeta shared a confused look with each other. But Vegeta wasn't going to back down.

"I don't care how crazy you are or if you're female. Stand in my way and I'll fight you."

Chichi stood in a stance Vegeta knew Kakarot always got into.

"Make your move then," Goku said with a determined look in his(her?) eyes. Vegeta cracked his neck then his knuckles.

"Oh I've been wanting to do this for the longest time."

Bulma realized they were actually about to fight inside her house. She glanced at all the breakable objects within their area and began to panic.

"Guys, there's no way I'm going to tolerate fighting in my house!"

She was completely ignored as Vegeta rushed Chichi aiming to punch her in the face and silence her nagging for good. But the wind was knocked out of him as he felt Chichi slam a fist into his stomach.

"What...the hell," Vegeta coughed out.

"I forgot to mention. I'm not really Chichi. We accidentally switched bodies so that makes me-"

"GOKU!"

screamed an angry Chichi. She jumped down the stairs placing a kick onto Goku's head. Goku dropped down on one knee holding his head in pain.

"Ow Chi, your body is much more delicate." Chichi wasn't listening though. She got into the stance she always knew and held out her fists.

"I don't care. I will drag your- although technically my- unconscious body upstairs in a body bag." Vegeta also recovered from the blow to the stomache he received and held up his fists.

"I will murder you Kakarot whether you're in her body, my body, anybody's fucking body!"

Bulma didn't know if she could actually stop anybody at this point. So she slowly backed away where she heard a voice screaming from down one of the halls. The voice led her to the bathroom with the door sealed shut.

"Is anybody in there?" She asked. Yamcha knew that voice and was relieved.

"Bulma it's me Yamcha! I'm trapped and seconds away from drowning!"

"Damn it!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed the knob and began to yank on it. Meanwhile Goku was up facing an angry Vegeta and a pissed off Chichi who was still in his body standing before him.

"Guys let's talk about this. Preferably over a nice hot meal." At the same time, Chichi and Vegeta threw a punch at him which Goku caught with both his hands.

"Hey, I can take on you both," He said with full confidence. Soon Chichi began trying to punch Goku in multiple areas which Goku had to constantly dodge. Then Vegeta was also throwing punches left to right. Goku found himself getting tired insanely fast.

"I've made a terrible mistake," he said sweating from his forehead now.

With one last yank, Bulma managed to open the bathroom door and was met with a pool of toilet water rushing through the hallway. The entire time she screamed which caused the 3 fighters to stop and wonder what the noise was. As soon as the water turned the corner, Vegeta pushed Chichi and Goku onto the floor and ran up the steps. The water engulfed both Goku and Chichi before draining out of the door and leaving them all on the floor soaked and covered in brown stains. Vegeta covered his nose from the smell.

"You guys are just having a shitty day aren't you?"

Bulma stood up too terrified to even look in a mirror to see what she looks like.

"No amount of baths and showers will ever fix this," Bulma said slowly turning to look at Yamcha. **"You are so dead."**

Krillin, 18 and Maron were the last of the bunch to make their way to the scene which they observed from the top of the stairs. 18's face grimaced at the sight.

"I'm going to ignore whatever happened here and make an announcement. There seems to be a thief among us." Everyone whipped their heads towards Yamcha.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. Maron sighed and raised her hand.

"It was me. I was going to steal something from you Bulma," Maron confessed as she made her way down the stairs with the diamond in her hand. Although she did slip on the stairs from the water and landed in the brown mucky water on the floor.

"Omg, this is beyond gross" Maron cried absolutely mortified but still able to hold onto the diamond. Bulma spotted the jewel in her hand and walked up to her.

"What are you doing with my mother's ruby? You were trying to steal this?"

"Yeah but I was going to give it back. I'm like so sorry by the way," Maron apologized.

"No. This diamond is actually worthless. But to my mom it's more valuable than anything."

Before Maron could say anything else Bulma opened her door and pointed towards outside.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Maron glared at Bulma before walking out of the door but before Bulma could slam it Maron faced Yamcha.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Bulma pointed at Yamcha as well.

"Of course he is. You destroyed my bathroom and put SHIT all over me and the floor!" Yamcha sighed and walked out of the house. 18 started walking down the stairs and looked back at krillin.

"The mood here really stinks. I'll take my leave now before my brother bitches at me about where I've been."

"Wait! Let me walk you home," Krillin said racing after her.

"That's cute but my peoples would kill you. So I'll walk you home," She said. Then waved her hand at everyone and exited the door. Krillin looked at his best friend Goku and said,

"I'd pat you on the back or high five you but uh, you're all covered in crap so seeya."

Chichi was actually still in Goku's body so she just stared at him. Goku in Chichi's body raised his hand saying, "It's a long story buddy but I'm actually over here."

"...Right" Krillin said not even asking anything else before running after 18. Krillin and 18 were now walking down the street when he remembered something.

"18 didn't you wanna talk to Bulma about Cell?"

"Oh yeah. Well there's always tomorrow."

Bulma slammed her door and began to think about how many shampoo bottles she would need for her hair. That's if shampoo is strong enough.

"Goku...Chichi...this hasn't been a good day for me so I don't know if I should talk to Cell tomorrow...or ever."

Both Chichi and Goku were disappointing in their new friend but knew better than to be mad at her.

"Hey it's fine I suppose. You've been under a lot of peer pressure" Chichi said in Goku's body.

Dr Briefs came downstairs with the remote in his hands.

"Looks like I fixed it good and new. If you two could stand in front of me please."

Goku and Chichi stood a few feet away from him and waited for the button to be pressed. As soon as it happened, they both felt the intense head ache from before and opened their eyes to look at each other. Goku smiled and held his stomach saying,

"I'm me again! And I'm starving." Chichi was so happy to be in her body again she hugged Goku. "It's good to be me again." Then she felt pain spread everywhere and she leaned against Goku for support.

"It feels like I got hit by a bus," She moaned.

"That's from you and Vegeta. You guys sure did a number on your body," Goku told her as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Ya damn right I did," Vegeta boasted.

"Just take me home," Chichi said before going limp.

"Is she okay?" Bulma asked looking at the sleeping Chichi.

"She'll be fine. I just wished there was some sort of magical healing bean that could instantly restore ones health," Goku thought out loud. Vegeta shook his head at Goku's theory.

"That wouldn't be half bad. But you're forgetting namekians have that same sort of power."

"Oh right. Guess I have to get Chichi home now. It's been great seeing your house Bulma, I'll see you tomorrow! Hopefully you might change your mind about Cell by then!"

'_Yeah i doubt that' _Bulma thought. "Take care Goku!" She waved at him.

"Be careful young man, and take care of the girl" Dr Briefs called out to him.

Goku looked back and smiled,

"You bet I will!"

While waving he accidentally dropped Chichi. She groaned but he quickly picked her back up before she could wake up. Dr Briefs looked at his floor then at his daughter.

"Bulma honey, you're covered in filth."

"Great of you to notice," Bulma replied sarcastically. She noticed Vegeta was still hanging around and pointed at the door.

"You saw my friends leave, now out you go."

"Hang on just a minute. I've got an agreement to make with you." Vegeta pulled out his phone showed Bulma a picture of her in the locker room changing into her clothes. Her eyes widened at the picture and she managed to snatch the phone from him.

"How did you get this picture!?"

"Stole it from a little piggy," Vegeta said snickering.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Bulma asked as she smashed his phone against the floor and stepped on it. "This was from that perverted pig wasn't it?" Bulma could tell by the way he was still laughing that he must've had more copies.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Does the name Cell ring a bell?" He smirked when he saw Bulma start to catch on.

"You want me to 'defeat' him too don't you? Can this guy really be as bad as everyone is making him out to be?"

"Trust me he is. Tomorrow you will challenge him to a battle of wits. The bet will be if he looses then you take over his role and he leaves the school," Vegeta explained.

"So If I loose?"

"Then our school will continue to suffer and you'll be the one to leave."

"You know what...I've had such a terrible experience so far that risking my attendance at the school barely seems like punishment. I'll do it if you give me every copy of that picture you have."

"Deal."

They both shook hands on it. Vegeta looked at his hand and remembered Bulma's current state of freshness.

"I'm heading home now to sanitize my hand."

After Vegeta left, robots came out and started cleaning up.

"Looks likes it's just me and the bath for the next 2 hours." Bulma looked down and saw that she was holding the diamond. Mrs Briefs came up from behind Bulma and she delightfully said,

"Oh Bulma you got the diamond back from your little friend." Bulma eyed her mother strangely. "You knew she took it?"

"Right from the start. I thought perhaps she'd have a change in heart and try to return it but I guess not," Her mom said with a sad smile.

"Let's not talk about this anymore than we have to mom. It's pissing me off just thinking about it."

* * *

><p><strong>[ Insert reasons why you guys should R&amp;R here ] <strong>


	8. Cell and midterms, what's worse?

**AN: I finally got a review for the last chapter! So here's a new one.**

**Disclaimer****: Do I really need one? **

* * *

><p>Bulma Briefs sat in 2nd period not much in the mood for whatever was being taught. Not because it was only Tuesday -although that definitely was added in- but because she was being blackmailed. Blackmailed to apparently find this Cell guy and challenge him to free the school of his reign.<p>

"I knew we should have moved into East City and not West," Bulma groaned as her head fell on the table. Chichi picked up on Bulma's complaint and poked her in the ribs.

"Come now, it's not so bad right?"

Suddenly the door swung open and Hercule stuck his head inside the classroom.

"Cell is back and he's about to fight someone! Everybody come check this out!" Hercule urged everyone which caused every student to fly out of their seats and run into the hallway. Goku also stood up from his chair but was seated back down by Chichi.

"Forget what I said, things just got a lot worse," Chichi said biting her lip. "With Cell here this entire school will be thrown into hell."

"Let me go Chi! I've gotta see if Cell is tormenting someone," Goku said struggling to get up. Chichi looked down at him sternly,

"So you can go pick a fight and die? I don't think so buster. You're gonna stay right there."

"Maybe you should listen to her Goku," Krillin said looking just as worried as Chichi. "Staying here will be safer. I'll take my chances fighting King Cold school bullies."

"I think we'd all be safer if _somebody _hadn't chickened out and properly restore order in this place," Chichi snapped aiming a glare at Bulma. Bulma glared back at the brunette and stood up so they were face to face.

"I am not a chicken! I'll have you know that I do in fact plan to "challenge" him, "defeat" him, and "put him in his place", so don't pester me!" Bulma screamed, air quoting all the quoted words. Goku stared at Bulma with confusion.

"What were you doing with your fingers?" he asked. Ignoring Goku's question, both Chichi and Krillin began to grin.

"So there's hope after all!" Krillin cheered. Chichi wrapped her arms around Bulma pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Thanks so much for taking one for the team Bulma! We've hardly known you for even a week and yet you're willing to do this for us," Chichi said almost on the brink of tears from so much happiness. Bulma tried to break free but there was no use, she had to wait for Chichi to release her.

"You're welcome but it's not like I'm doing this willingly. Thanks to a certain flame haired saiyan," Bulma mumbled so none could hear her.

"Now we can start a club guys! If she beats Cell then who's stopping us!" Krillin excitedly said which made Goku lick his lips and rub his stomach.

"A cooking club where we cook all sorts of stuff. Like pizza, tacos, pizza, cheese steaks, and pizza."

"Yes you guys do need a club. There's no way I'm letting any of you near my house again," Bulma said thinking about what happened yesterday. The bell finally rang signaling that 2nd period was over. In the end, Krillin, Goku, Chichi and Bulma were the only ones left in the class. Android 16 was there as well and he pulled Bulma to the side before she could leave.

"What you are doing for this school is good. Cell has disturbed the birds I like to watch from outside the window. Even the little squirrels I see in the trees and other little critters. You must put a stop to this."

With that being said, 16 left out leaving a very confused Bulma. Goku tapped her shoulder,

"What was 16 talking about to you?"

"I don't know. Something about birds," Bulma said with a shrug as she went to lunch.

* * *

><p>-+-+ At lunch +-+-<p>

Things were different this time around. Unlike the usual lunch fight, nobody was fighting each other. There was only one guy and he went by the name of Cell. He stood in the center of the lunch room on top of a pile of beaten up students. Vegeta and the rest of the saiyans were now gathered around Cell, glaring up at him.

"So you're back from your 2 week vacation?" Vegeta growled at him. The other saiyans tried not to show it but they were actually all shitting their pants at that very moment. Cell folded his arms and looked down at Vegeta with a bored look plastered over his face.

"You could say I missed ruling this place. What's school without the presence of my ultimate flawlessness?" He gloated. Vegeta grimaced, Cell's cockiness had even exceeded his own. Now that's saying something!

"Well I hate to break it to you Cell but you've got competition," Vegeta said almost feeling a smile coming onto his face. Cell's smirk dropped and he only wore a frown.

"Come again? I have competition you say?"

"That's right. She's the new girl and I say her knowledge far surpasses yours."

The entire lunch room gasped. Those who were hiding came out to listen more closely. Nappa tapped Vegeta's shoulder with a shaky finger and whispered,

"You're talking about that blue haired girl aren't you? But she's so weak Vegeta!"

"Shut the hell up Nappa and let me handle this!" Vegeta snapped. Cell folded his arms and scanned the lunch room looking for a face he haven't seen yet.

"Where might this competitor be?"

It was this moment that Goku, Chichi, Krillin and Bulma walked into the lunch room. All eyes were on Vegeta as he out stretched a finger and pointed to Bulma.

"She's right there, Bulma Briefs."

There was an even bigger gasp. Bulma realized the attention that was on her and then her eyes locked onto Cell. His eyes were cut sharply at her as he sized her up. This made Bulma gulp and she quickly turned around.

"I've gotta go do that thing that's...that's...anywhere but here," she stammered trying to escape. Bulma bumped into what felt like steel but looking up she only saw 18.

"You're not cowering out of this one now get in there," 18 said pushing Bulma hard enough so that she stopped near Cell. Krillin faced 18, fear clearly written across his face.

"How could you 18! You just sent Bulma to her death sentence!" Krillin cried.

Bulma stood in front of Cell, her legs shaking and palms sweaty. His intimidating glare made her forget about the fact that everyone else was staring at her. Cell picked up on her nervousness and scoffed.

"You call this competition? She looks like a brain less fool, no different than the rest. There is no one who could possibly out smart me for I am nothing but perfection!" Cell boasted. He finished off with a taunting laugh. This hit a sensitive nerve for Bulma Briefs. She stomped up the pile of beaten up students until she was close up to Cell and poked him in the chest.

"You _do not _call _the _Bulma Briefs a brain less fool! You over grown, arrogant, green bug man!"

Triple gasp! Bulma was insulting Cell and he hadn't killed her yet! Oh and she wasn't done yet,

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? I'm a world class genius! I learned anything you know now when I was in kindergarten! So put that ego away and just try me!"

Dead silence. It was just so quiet in the lunch room. There were teachers among the crowds of students who wished they could shut everyone up like this. Cell was still shocked that anyone had the audacity to say such words to him like that. Shock quickly passed over and was replaced by pure rage.

"Is that so?" Cell hissed through clenched teeth. Bulma stood her ground and nodded her head up and down.

"Honestly, it's simply impossible that even a _genius _such as yourself could ever match up to what I am," Cell proudly stated. He dismissed her outrageous claims and decided to get rid of her. Before he could, Vegeta sighed heavily and now stood in front of Bulma.

"There is a way to settle this. You and the girl here will face each other off in a battle of wits of some kind. A battle not of bronze but brains," Vegeta announced. "Then we will know who truly the intellectual superior of the two is."

Goku smiled from the side lines and ran up to get between Bulma and Vegeta.

"That means you're Ok with this Bulma?" he asked. Bulma nodded and Goku raised a fist into the air.

"Alright! Cell is going down!"

Cell laughed at Goku for even thinking this would be much of a competition. Looking at Bulma he could tell she was still as nervous as a frightened puppy.

"Fine, I'll participate in this battle of wits contest. Only because I find the entire idea completely humorous," Cell said still laughing.

"Don't you underestimate Bulma! You have no clue what you're going up against!" Chichi screamed from the sidelines. Krillin had to cover her mouth up from yelling anymore obscenities. But he couldn't stop a certain blonde haired female from voicing out her comments as well.

"The screaming harpy is right. I hope Bulma kicks your ass!" 18 yelled at him from across the lunch room. Launch who was in the lunch room sneezed and pulled a gun out towards everyone.

"If Bulma doesn't win then I'm going to shoot up the nearest group of people I see!" Launch threatened raising a gun to a poor unsuspecting Yamcha's head. Yamcha began to sweat and clapped his hands together as if praying.

"Please make Bulma win, please make Bulma win."

Cell rubbed the bottom of his chin and had one eyebrow raised,  
>"So, you have others who choose to blindly follow you and doubt my ultimate greatness? This interests me. I want a date and time."<p>

"Give the girl a month's time from now. So that's roughly 4 weeks. It starts the minute each of you have arrived at school. There is a catch to all of this if one of you loses of course," Vegeta explained.

"Care to inform me?"

"Bulma wins then you leave the school and she takes over your role. If you win then the girl will leave and you can just keep doing what you're doing."

"Yeah I don't think so. How about if I win - which I will - then you will all pledge your allegiance to me where you will all worship every aspect of my total perfectness! Do we have a deal?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. There wasn't much to lose in her mind. She could finally be free of this crazy school and wouldn't be around for Cell's absolute dictatorship. Except she couldn't lose because she was Bulma Briefs damn it! With confidence flowing through her she extended her hand where Cell reached out to shake it.

"Hell yeah you've got a deal."

When the hand shake was broken, Cell jumped down from the pile of stacked up students and stood near the crowd.

"I'll take my leave now and I won't be returning until the day of the competition. Bulma Briefs, I expect you to be at your best although your best isn't even close to mine," Cell said snapping his fingers. The crowd he stood in front of made a clear path for him to walk through. Bulma stared blankly at Cell's retreating form.

"So...this is really happening."

The one who served lunched jumped over the counter and landed next to Bulma. He had blonde combed hair and sunglasses as he held a microphone that came out of nowhere.

"You heard it folks! Bulma Briefs and Cell will be facing off in the ultimate showdown that determines the very fate of this school! Will she succeed or will she fail miserably letting everyone down, a complete loss of hope and utter humiliation?" The announcer guy broadcasted to the school. Chatter began to pick up in the lunch room again. Chichi stormed up to the guy and knocked him out.

"You're not helping!" She screamed at him. Chichi looked up to see Bulma's face twisted with worry. She smiled warmly at Bulma,

"Hey cheer up, it'll be Ok. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think anyone is going to pick with you. You're like our last weapon."

"Wow you're right. _I feel a lot better not,_" Bulma sarcastically said.

"I believe in Bulma like how I believe in fairies and Santa clause. There's no way Cell is smarter than her," Goku reassured. This did make her smile.

"Thanks Goku. Except I'm pretty sure fairies and Santa Clause don't ex-" Bulma was jabbed in the ribs by Chichi. She cupped a hand over her mouth to whisper in Bulma's ear,

"It's best not to tell him. We couldn't get him to stop crying for days when he found out about the tooth fairy." Bulma laughed but regained herself to give Chichi a wink. Android 18 spotted Vegeta and walked up to him where the two boldly stood across from each other.

"So this competition was all your idea," She asked with a bored tone. Vegeta crossed his arms watching her brother and 16 come over to stand behind her.

"Yes it was all me," Vegeta dryly answered. "Aside from the girl and Cell, I might be the next smartest person." 18 smirked and rested her hands on her hips.

"For a monkey it wasn't such a bad idea. But for your sake you better hope that girl has what it takes."

"Come on 18. I grow tired of being in the presence of these saiyans," 17 urged her. The androids left the lunchroom but of course 18 stuck around to blow a kiss to Krillin who fainted. Piccolo entered the lunchroom stepping onto Krillin's body and pointed to Vegeta.

"Are you out of your minds!? You saiyans are trouble enough but now you've started a fight with Cell!" Piccolo yelled at them, veins bulging on his forehead. Krillin groaned on the ground with Piccolo still standing on top of him.

"Sir...uh...might I say that it's not really a fight and you're kind of standing on me," Krillin said moaning. Piccolo didn't even acknowledge him,

"Like I said, messing with Cell is just foolish!"

Vegeta grunted and stood in the usual Vegeta pose.

"Oh please, even you teachers are afraid of him. For once we're taking a stand to be rid of him for good."

"And we teachers have a right to be afraid. Let's recall what happened to Pilaf when Cell wasn't even here."

"I agree with Vegeta Mr Piccolo. This is our only chance so please let us do it!" Goku pleaded to the upset Namekian. Chichi stood by Goku's side to show her support along with Tien, Launch, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, the saiyans and even Maron. Piccolo warily eyed all the students.

"All of you agree to this? Don't you hate each other?"

They did stare at each other before moving apart and nodded.

"But that's not the point! We can really do this!" Goku said having complete confidence in his new friend.

"You'll have to answer to the principal then," Piccolo said stepping off of Krillin only for Kami to enter the lunchroom and stand on top of Krillin. He looked to Bulma and raised the staff in his hand up in the air. Everyone anticipated what the great wise and noble principal had to say.

"I shall allow it!" Kami announced causing everyone to cheer. Again when the students get too excited, someone threw a lunch table against the wall. Kami gave Bulma a thumbs up and then left the lunch room.

"Well that was a short visit," Bulma commented. Krillin stood up from the floor and raised his hands into the air,

"Free at last!"

"Can we eat now?" Goku said rubbing his stomach.

* * *

><p>-+-+ At science +-+-<p>

At last it was last period. Ever since the confrontation with Cell, Bulma received many stares in the hallways and people whispered about her. In the end, she absolutely loved it! All of the attention was giving her an enormous ego boost and despite the whole Cell situation, she felt pretty good.

"It's so great to be me," Bulma chimed sitting in her seat. She took out her notebook and looked up to board to look for a lesson plan only to find that there wasn't one.

"What's going on? Did Korin finally give up on the class?" Bulma asked. Chichi eyed the girl from the corner of her eyes suspiciously.

"You're joking right? Or did no one tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Her question was answered when Korin stepped into the class, placed his staff on top of his desk and pulled out a piece of chalk. In big letters he wrote on the board, **midterm. **Bulma gasped,

"I didn't know we would have a test today! Especially a midterm! At least I'm smart enough to ace this without studying."

Goku scratched the top of his head,

"I never studied before. Chichi tries but I just keep getting distracted so there's no way I'll pass."

Krillin shook his head at his friend,

"People like us don't stand a chance buddy. Bulma is probably the only one who does."

"Hey I've been studying my ass off! At least I won't totally fail," Chichi said with a yawn. "In fact I stayed up all night cramming as much science stuff into my head. I'm surprised I even lasted this long without totally crashi-" Chichi's head hit the desk and she entered a deep sleep. Krillin poked her with his pencil.

"Yeah she's out cold."

"Thank god. At least we won't have to deal with Kakarot's harpy this period," Vegeta said with a sigh of relief.

"You're right," 18 said cutting in. "Now we have 4 annoying saiyans."

Vegeta bawled up a fist and waved it at her.

"What was that bitch?"

"Settle down all of you," Korin said to the class. Everyone actually did quiet down this time.

"Wow you're really quiet for once...anyways you have 5 minutes before the test starts. I'm going to get the test packets from the copier room so try not to kill each other or make a mess."

Korin stepped out of the class and 17 raised his feet on the desk and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"If only I had taken school a little more seriously. Failing this test drops grades down dramatically making it impossible to pass this marking period."

"For some it could be impossible to pass the school year," 16 added.

Maron shrieked and pulled out a textbook.

"This isn't fair! Not all of us can be like her," she said glaring Bulma who was laughing egotistically.

"I can't help it if I'm just that smart. No one compares to my brilliance," Bulma said sticking her tongue out at the other blue haired girl.

"With an attitude like that I say she'd make a perfect match for Vegeta," Turles said to Nappa who began to snicker along with him. Vegeta heard the comment and growled.

"Turles you dropped a pencil," Vegeta said pointing to the floor. Turles bent over to look for a pencil and Vegeta stood up to give him a good kick in the ass.

"Now listen up! Unless your name is Bulma Briefs you're pretty much screwed. We've only got one other option." Vegeta walked over to Bulma and pulled out a picture to show to her. Bulma's eyes widened seeing the photo of herself he was using as blackmail. Bulma glared at him and Vegeta smirked that he got the reaction out of her he wanted.

"You know what to do. Help us out and you won't be only doing me a favor but your pathetic little friends too." This time when all eyes were on Bulma she didn't feel an ego boost. There was just peer pressure.

"You want me to cheat? Why should I be the one who works hard and have you mooch off of it!?" Bulma demanded.

"Because I'm the one holding the embarrassing picture." He made a good point. Krillin tugged on her sleeve and gave Bulma a pleading look.

"Do it for us Bulma? You have no idea how much worse summer school is," Krillin said thinking about the other torturous summer school he went to where the first day of school resulted in two black eyes, a broken arm, and a demolished class room. Bulma sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"Whatever I'll do it. I already have to compete with Cell so this is trivial in comparison."

Everyone gave a big whoop and high fived each other. Once again Bulma became their last hope. Goku faced Bulma with concern.

"I won't use you like everyone else. If you get caught cheating for everyone then you could fail too so be careful," Goku warned her.

"I agree, cheating is wrong" said a blue haired Launch. She was sitting across the room when the discussion started. The worst happened when she sneezed and everyone ducked under their tables.

"Only if I'm not involved! You will help me or answer to my micro sub-machine gun."

Korin came back into the class carrying a stack of papers and slammed the door after him. The noise caused Chichi to wake back up from her sleep, a puddle of drool on the table.

"Wha- what time is it? Is the war over?" Chichi yelled darting her eyes around the room. Everyone laughed and Korin cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Yeah I'm going to give you your tests now. During the test there will be no talking, texting, listening to music or cheating. Now space out all your seats so that you're sitting separately and only two per table."

Bulma moved her table over and saw that Vegeta stood over hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Vegeta winked at her and sat in his seat next to her. 18 and 17 sat at the table behind them, Krillin and Launch sat to their right, Chichi and Goku were to the left, and Yamcha sat down in front. Bulma narrowed her eyes to one in front of her.

"Yamcha, what makes you think I'm helping you out? You flooded my house in toilet water!" Bulma half yelled at him, loud enough for him to hear but not too loud for Korin to hear. Yamcha turned around and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm really sorry about that Bulma. You should know that I didn't mean to do it."

"Just like Maron didn't mean to steal from my parents!"

Maron pouted, sitting in the seat next to Yamcha.

"But in the end I didn't mean to steal from you!"

"You're a whore and a thief, what's new" 18 said with a sly grin. Korin gave the last paper to 18 where he sighed.

"Please enough of your bickering and teenage melodrama. Just start your tests and try not to fail too hard. But remember, _no cheating._"

Bulma looked at the first page and saw the difficulty was set on easy. She would definitely breeze through this. It was multiple choice too. She began to answer questions and within one minute made it to question ten. Goku scratched the side of his head as he stared down his test. '_I have no idea what any of these answers are' _Goku admitted in his mind. His eyes wandered over to Bulma's table but he quickly looked away. '_No, I can't cheat. I'm going to finish this test all on my own!'_ Goku began to fiercely bubble in answers. Chichi was shocked to see Goku so focused on his work for once. She smiled and decided to give it her best as well. Vegeta who sat next to Bulma had no problem copying from her paper. All he had to do was peek at her from the corner of his eyes and copy away. Korin looked up from the book he was reading and his gaze fell on Vegeta.

"Eyes on your own paper, saiyan! No cheating!" Korin said startling Vegeta. Vegeta stared back at Korin and pretended to look innocent.

"Who's cheating?"

Vegeta decided to purposely answer a few questions wrong so it wouldn't look like he copied directly from Bulma. 18 and 17 sat in the back examining their papers, not knowing a single answer.

"Time to get answers from the blue haired girl," 17 said placing the test back on the table. 18 took out a straw and placed a strip of paper in her mouth. 17 eyed 18 as he watched her chew whatever it was in her mouth.

"Is that gum? I thought you said you ran out of strips last period."

"Observe," she said putting the straw to her mouth. She took a deep breath and skewered a spit ball into Bulma's hair. Bulma froze, feeling something hit the back of her head. She didn't turn around at first but then it happened again. Bulma turned her head a little to the side to see 18 wave at her.

"What's the answer to number 1?" 18 whispered.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even answer number 1 yet? What have you been doing?" she whispered back.

"Just answer her," 17 urged.

"It's B" Bulma quietly answered and turned back around before Korin could notice. Everyone around quickly filled in the answer.

"Psst," Krillin said to Bulma. He held up three fingers to show he wanted the answer to number 3. Bulma yawned and stretched her arms out, her hands in the air cupped like the letter C. Krillin caught on and scribbled the answer in.

"Hey girl," Launch whispered as she leaned to the side for Bulma to hear her better. "Give me a pencil with the answers to numbers 5-10 written on it. That cat won't suspect a thing."

"Launch, Bulma, are you two cheating over there?" Korin said looking at both girls like an angry parent. Bulma was nervously grinning as she placed the pencil in Launch's hands.

"No sir, just giving her this pencil. It's a regular old pencil like any other and certainly doesn't have anything to do with cheating. At all."

"Hmm...ok then," Korin said opening a laptop, plugging in headphones and began looking up dating sites for single cats. Bulma sat in her seat and was now on the other page of the test packet.

"Smooth," Vegeta said to her. "Korin is distracted so now is the time to just give everyone answers."

Bulma was practically steaming. This was a huge risk the others wanted her to take knowing Korin could simply look up at any moment.

"The answers for questions 11-20 is A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, B."

Vegeta stood up from his seat clearly not believing that.

"You're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Prove it!"

"I wish I could but you're probably too stupid to even comprehend an explanation!"

Korin took off his headphones and stared angrily at the two yelling teens.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Vegeta calmly replied sitting back in his seat. "The girl was humming a Justin Bieber song and on behalf of everyone I told her to shut the hell up."

Korin didn't look angry anymore but he did put his headphones and laptop away. This time he was going to go back to reading a book and listening closely to his class. Bulma gulped and was thankful that Vegeta had a knack for thinking up quick lies. The other saiyans smirked peeping out exactly what was going on and they too wanted some "help". Turles looked up to see if Korin was watching and tossed his pencil across the room so that it landed near Bulma.

"Whoops! How clumsy of me," Turles said rising from his seat. "My pencil seems to have fallen way over there. Guess I gotta go retrieve it." He walked over to Bulma's table where he stood staring at Bulma's paper. He slowly took his time bending down to get the pencil, never taking his eyes off of Bulma's test and then stood up straight.

"Since I'm here I mind as well just stretch a bit," Turles said cracking his neck side to side and rolling his shoulders back. Bulma shook her head side to side. '_Could he be any more obvious?'_ Bulma thought. After a minute Turles returned to his seat and sat staring off into space.

"What's up with you?" Nappa asked.

"I forgot everything I saw on her paper," Turles said as he banged his head on the table. 17 was getting frustrated by the strategy Bulma was using. Their whispering to each other could now be heard which would guarantee them an F. So he quickly bawled up a piece of paper while hiding his test behind his back. He made his way to the trash can but when he passed Bulma's table, dropped his paper in front of her and gave her a wink. Bulma bubbled in as many questions as possible before he got back to retrieve his paper and go back to his desk. Sitting down, 17 gave his sister a smug smile.

"And that's how you properly cheat."

Bulma had to admit that it was incredibly risky what 17 just did but Korin didn't even look up from his book. A series of hard knocks on a table pulled Bulma from her thoughts. '_Hold on...that's morse code! But who the hell here knows morse code?' _Bulma thought looking around the class. She saw Tien knocking back on the table and was shocked. He was asking for the answers to number 23 and 24. Luckily for him she took up morse code studying in 3rd grade and gave him the answers back. Chiaotzu was shocked by Tien too.

"Tien, I thought you were better than that," Chiaotzu whispered to his friend.

"If those saiyans and androids get to cheat then we should too. Who knew those morse code lessons would pay off though."

It was 18 who came up with another idea. She ripped out a piece of paper, wrote on it, and then bawled it up.

"Thought of another way to get answers sis?" 17 asked.

18 chucked the paper ball so that it landed in front of Bulma. She opened the paper and red what it said on the inside:

**Write down as many answers on this paper as possible. This is what's called a cheat sheet.**

Bulma did as it said and tossed it back to 18. 17 looked at his sister who now had more answers bubbled in than him.

"Is that a cheat sheet? Let me see," He said while snatching it from her.

"Give it back 17. I wasn't done yet," 18 said reaching for the paper. 17 tried to keep it from her but then 18 smacked it out of his hand. The paper landed on the floor near Krillin who picked it up and smiled brightly.

"Holy crap! There's like 40 answers on this thing!" Krillin said under his breath. He felt a pistol press up against his skull and started to sweat.

"Just hand over the paper nicely and there won't be a problem," Launch hissed. She smiled upon seeing Krillin slide the paper over to her. Maron turned around in her seat and saw Launch copying from a small sheet a paper.

"That must be a cheat sheet. I gotta have it!" she said to herself. Maron pulled out a pepper shaker she deviously eyed Launch.

"Good thing I carry my lucky pepper shaker."

"Why do you even have that on you?" Yamcha asked.

"It's called pepper spray, duh. I'm irresistible you know and I need to defend myself from the creeps who want me." Maron quickly threw pepper at Launch which caused her to sneeze and revert back to her blue haired self.

"Huh? What's going on? Am I taking a test?" Launch asked with confusion written over her face. Maron got up from her seat pretending to throw something in the trash.

"Is that trash on your desk? Here let me get that for you," Maron said reaching out and grabbing the cheat sheet. She pretended to throw something away and then returned to her seat. Yamcha looked in her lap and couldn't believe she managed to obtain it. A knock was suddenly heard on the door. Korin looked up to Kami standing at the entrance. Korin could tell by the look on his face that whatever it was had to been urgent.

"I'm going to step out for a couple minutes everyone. This doesn't mean go crazy time or fighting time so just keep taking your tests because I could come back in at any moment."

Once Korin had left the classroom Vegeta yelled to everyone,

"Korin is gone! Hurry up and get all the answers you can!"

Every single person except for Chichi, Launch and Goku surrounded Bulma's table. Chichi sat at her table looking around at everyone who demanded answers. She had no idea what they were doing.

"Get all the answers? Don't tell me you're all cheating off of Bulma," Chichi said planting her hands on her hips. "Krillin too?"

Krillin just shrugged his shoulders,

"Hey man, it's either this or fail."

"This truly is shameless," she said crossing her arms. Hercule stood in front of the door to keep watch. He heard Korin humming in the hallway and it was getting closer to the door. That could only mean one thing.

"Go back to your seats everyone! Mr Korin is coming back!" Hercule yelled, alarming everyone as he sprinted to his seat. The entire class scattered until they were all seated in their spots with pencils in their hands to look like they were working. 18 slipped a piece of paper on top of Krillin's desk in the mist of all this so her brother wouldn't notice. Krillin returned to his seat and was about to unfold the paper when Korin stepped in and saw all his students focused on their tests. He smiled at them, sat in his chair and sighed contently. Nobody was fighting and there was silence. With a cheat sheet still being passed around everyone managed to finish their tests on time right before the bell rang. Chichi glared at both Bulma and Krillin.

"I can't believe you two and the rest of those idiots were cheating. It's not fair to well educated people like me who stay up all night studying for a test without so much as a good night's slee-" Chichi passed out again except Goku was there to catch her. He smiled and slung her over his shoulder.

"I agree with her Bulma. Cheating is wrong. But for now we have to worry about getting home."

"Don't worry guys, I'll give you all a ride again," Bulma said pulling out the capsule to her pink convertible Lamborghini limo. Yamcha and Maron came over to the group smiling to Bulma.

"Oh yeah! We get another ride," Maron said excitedly. Bulma stared daggers at her annoying clone. She was still pissed about yesterday.

"Like hell you are! Go take your prissy ass somewhere else Maron. That goes the same for you too Yamcha!" Bulma kept her eyes closed and arms folded as Maron and Yamcha babbled about getting beat up. Maron could tell that Bulma just wasn't having it today. She sighed in defeat and walked away grabbing Yamcha's arm.

"Who does she think she is anyways? It's called forgive and forget," Maron muttered as she and Yamcha turned a corner. They were still able to hear what the others were talking about making it easy to eavesdrop.

"I don't know Maron. I ruined her phone, dress, the entire date, flooded her house, you stole from her, and we've probably just been annoying them countless other times as well. Just give up on trying to be her friend to get her money," Yamcha tiredly said.

"Fine. But I need to get back at one other person before putting our scheming days behind us."

Yamcha and Maron followed the group of four going completely unnoticed until they reached the back doors. Krillin made sure to grab the note that was on his desk and read it to himself. Whatever it was on the piece of paper made Krillin blush and Goku was the first to notice.

"Krillin, why is your face so red? Did you fart again or something? I was wondering what that smell was," Goku said sniffing the air.

"No man! It's just, well, 18 gave me this note and, uh," before he could even finish, the paper was snatched away by Goku and both he and Bulma read it together. The two laughed and said simultaneously,

"Krillin has a date with 18!"

Chichi woke up from her short nap from hearing the news then realized what was being said. 18 was in the gang with the androids, is known for being cold and ruthless, has a brother who kills without mercy, and wants to go over to krillin's house for a special date.

"When did she and Krillin even hook up!?" Chichi shouted. Goku smiled and patted Krillin on the back a little too hard which made the smaller man fall over.

"Way to go Krillin! I knew she liked you when you said she kissed you."

"She kissed you!?" Bulma and Chichi said at the same time. Krillin looked around in all directions to make sure nobody was around.

"Not so loud guys. I don't want anyone knowing about us because word will get out and her brother will kill me!" Krillin said imagining an angry 17 throwing him down a flight of stairs.

"I'm just happy to hear that you're over that trashy old girl friend of yours. She was super annoying," Chichi said referring to Maron. The others agreed. Meanwhile Yamcha was holding Maron back from running up to the group and getting herself knocked out again. Goku opened the back doors and took a peek out.

"Seems clear enough to go."

"There you are. I've been looking around for you girl," a voice called out to the group. Bulma folded her arms mimicking the other man's pose.

"If it isn't you Mr troll hair doll man," Bulma defiantly said to a now angry Vegeta.

"Do not call me that!" He snapped at her. Goku stood protectively in front of his friends.

"Here to cause trouble Vegeta?"

"Quite the opposite actually. I'm here to make sure the girl there doesn't kill herself going out after school. She's an important asset to defeating Cell and we need her alive."

"She doesn't need you guarding her. I can protect everyone just fine on my own."

"Kakarot, I already had to save her from the Ginyu force, you were all almost mugged by those losers dancing to old music from 2011, Launch almost blew her up once at P.E, you got chased around in that pink monstrosity you call a vehicle and a gas station explosion was reported yesterday. I think you all know who caused it. So tell me who's good at protecting what again."

"Well we're not dead yet right?"

The fact was that they probably did need a few more fighters on their side. Bulma had to really think about this. Goku and Vegeta could end up killing each other. Then again, Vegeta was like the leader of a very notorious gang. He also lived right next door and wasn't much of talker anyways.

"You annoy the hell out of me but...at least you're not as bad as Maron or Yamcha."

Bulma stepped outside and released her car from its capsule and watched as Vegeta glare at the others. "At least I hope you're not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R+R = new chapter<strong>

**The answer to the chapter title is Cell btw. **


End file.
